Cair das pétalas rubras
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Um coração sofrido, nas trevas de seu âmago, poderá ver algum dia a luz? Ou ficará presa em suas próprias trevas? O destino irá sorrir à ela? Há espaço para o perdão? Conta a história de Aiko e sua mãe, contada resumidamente na fic Inunotaishou . . .
1. Sombra do Passado

Um coração sofrido, nas trevas de seu âmago, poderá ver algum dia a luz? Ou ficará presa em suas próprias trevas? O destino irá sorrir à ela? Há espaço para o perdão?

Segue a fic Cair das Pétalas rubras , que conta a história da ookamihanyou Aiko e de sua mãe, contada resumidamente no cap. 9 - Passado, da fanfic do inunotaishou, pelo pai da hanyou, através de uma litografia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, gente, mais uma fanfiction, há meses quero escreve-la e só agora, resolvi digitar.

Contará a história da mãe da Aiko, a ookamihanyou que foi casada com Inunotaishou e se sacrificou para ressucita-lo, com os poderes do seu clã.

Logo aviso que essa fanfic será triste, um tanto pesada e do mais puro drama, bem, basta lerem o capítulo 9 - Passado, da fanfic do Inunotaishou para terem uma noção. Minha meta é faze-los chorar, espero conseguir, eis minha meta. Essa fic é a mais sombria que já fiz, será um desafio.

Na verdade, já tinha toda a história na cabeça, quando escrevi no cap. 9 - Passado, da fic de Oyakata, sobre as origens de Aiko e antes mesmo, quando a criei ainda na fanfic de Yukiko - A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, ela aparece mais precisamente no cap.6 - Inbaya e hanyou. Suas origens e fim, já estavam definidas.

Essa fic seria um "complemento" e farei algumas dessas, ao longo das minhas fics.

Queria ter colocado isso na fic, mas, aí ficaria longo e fugiria da fic do Inunotaishou, aí deixei de lado e fiz um breve resumo, com o pai kuroiookami daiyoukai dela, contando a verdade.

Enfim, poderei escrever a história que esperei bastante tempo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em uma mansão, o destino dos descendentes de um assasino são definidos, um fato do passado, trará conseqüências drásticas no futuro, mais precisamente para sua futura neta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cap. 1 - Sombra do passado

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

106 AC DA ERA Yayoi

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Chamas irrompem de um palácio e gritos podem ser escutados de seu interior.

Um grupo de homens, cobertos com uma capa preta, saem do palácio, porém logo a frente encontram um daiyoukai na forma humana. Os longos cabelos negros desde esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, em sua testa, uma estrela negra de cinco pontas, sua lustrosa armadura fazia par com sua imponência. Seus olhos verdes como esmeralda agora encontravam-se rubros e podiam ouvir seu rosnado tomado do mais puro ódio, fitando a espada do que parecia ser o líder do grupo, cujo liquído carsmim escorria para a terra batida.

Quando o poderoso ser avança, eles jogam saquinhos que explodem em uma espécie de nuvem ocre que os envolve, porém o youkai consegue acha-los em meia a fumaça, e na confusão, um tenta sair, áquele que carregava a espada ensaguentada que continha em sua base, uma espécie de amuleto de purificação, mas recebe um ataque no ombro de garras, que fazem quatro cortes profundos, que ardem. Nisso, o youkai torna a matar todos aqueles na fumaça e fala antes:

- Pode se esconder, mas eu o acharei, você ou seus descendentes...pois eu o marquei...- fala com cada palavra dita no mais puro ódio.

Ele escapa dali, com pavor nos olhos, só sentindo a emanção de youki daquele daiyoukai que fazia gelar até os ossos e sentindo-se levemente tonto.

Dias se passam e este mesmo homem, ferido, consegue se aproximar de um vilarejo, de onde rouba um cavalo baio e parte a galope, montado no pêlo do animal, improvisando uma cela com dois pedaços de pano. Mais cinco dias se passam, só permitindo-se parar para as necessidades diárias, porém, procurando dormir pouco, pois queria se afastar daquela região o mais rápido possivél. O olhar do youkai e emanação de youki deste, assombravam seu sono e os cortes, distintos e profundosardiam como ferro em brasa.

Na manhã do sexto dia, ele sorri ao ver que chegara ao seu destino finalmente. Uma mansão imponente podia ser vista ao longe, então ele galopa até a entrada do castelo, passando dentre um vilarejo, com os aldeões em seus trabalhos diários e agricultores ao longe, cuidando dos campos de arroz, junto com as mulheres. Crianças corriam e brincavam.

Ao se aproximar dos portões da residência, como era de se esperar, os guardas o detiveram após ele desmontar do animal, então ele mostra um pergaminho à eles, que ao lerem, permitem a passagem dele.

Ele cruza o jardim e entra na residência, ao mesmo tempo que fala para uma serva que passava pelo corredor e mostrando o mesmo pergaminho de outrora. Então ela curva-se a ele, e o convida a segui-la. Passam por diversos corredores e portas corrediças, até a ultima porta, que a serva abre sentando sobre os próprios joelhos e com a mão indica para que entre.

A sala era enorme, e podia ver um jovem em uam roupa suntuosa e imponente, com certeza, o Senhor daquelas terras. Não tinha mais do que dezoito anos, comparado a este homem que adentrava cuja aparência denotava trinta anos. Então rapidamente, dirige-se ao jovem senhor e curva-se, não ousando olhar o jovem senhor e fala humildemente:

- Como ordenado, eliminamos a kuroiookami ( lobo negro ) youkai e foi com esta espada, com um pergaminho de purificação, para enfraquece-la - estende a katana com as duas mãos, ofertando ao lorde.

Ele a pega e admira o objeto longamente, para logo depois desembanha-la e fingir atacar o anda a sua frente. Fala com um sorriso no rosto:

- Será minha recordação do dia que aquele lobo negro que vive nas terras vizinhas a minha perdeu aquilo que lhe era mais valioso...

- Aquele desgraçado pagou por aquela guerra dele com outro youkai que acabou fulminando na destruição de uma mansão minha...

- E sem consideração de pedir desculpas ou então arcar com a construção de um novo...

Estala os dedos e um outro homem, aparentando ter sescenta anos, aparece e estende ao homem que entregara a espada, um saco que pelo som, continha dinheiro. E este pega o saco feliz, ouvindo o tilintar do ouro que continha ali e se maravilhando com a visão dourada após vizualizar o conteúdo.

- Retire-se agora, pois tenho assuntos inerentes das minhas terras á tratar.

Então o homem prostra-se uma última vez e retira-se dali.

Após sair da mansão, apeia o cavalo e parti dali, cavalgando rumo ao seu lar

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ps: Ignorem, por favor, o fato de na época não surgir o kimono ainda, é que por mais que "fuçei" na internet, atrás de um nome para as roupas, não achei, como podem ver abaixo, a minha busca infrutífera, por mais informações deste período antigo, aí, para "facilitar", comodismo, introduzi o kimono séculos antes deste surgir . . .

Notas:

ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno.

Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	2. Infância perdida

Um vilarejo, uma criança está prestes a perder sua infância. O destino não lhe sorri e a condena.

Cap. 2 - Infância perdida

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

197 AC DA ERA Yayoi

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Noventa e um anos depois, uma criança encontrava-se em atrás de uma cabana rústica. Estava lavando roupa em um corrégo proximo dali. Não possuía mais do que oito anos, seus cabelos castanhos-escuro balançavam levemente ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara. Ela pega uma mecha "fugitiva" e põe atrás da orelha e continua a tarefa. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram por um instante o céu límpido e podia ver passáros voando alegremente.

Muitas vezes desejava ser um passáro e voar longe dali, ir até o céu, abraçar as fofas nuvens, invejava as aves, quisera ter liberdade como elas.

Para de lavar momentaneamente para apertar a bandagem em volta de seu braço, uma dentre várias. Dificilmente não apanhava todo o dia, ás vezes era só um tapa , mas o comum é vim acompanhado estes de chutes e arremesso de algo nela.

Algumas lágriams peroladas escorrem de seus orbes e caem disciplentmente em cima de sua yukata curta. Esfregou o braço nos olhos para seca-lhes e pôs-se a continuar sua tarefa, se seu tio visse que não terminara, com certeza levaria uma surra pior do que apena alguns tapas.

Olhou ao longe uma mansão destruída, onde outrora o senhor daquelas terra vivia e foi obra de um daiyoukai lobo negro, bem, ela nem havia nascido para se lembrar, mas viu na contrução, o centro, pisoteado por uma pata e nisso imaginava qual o tamanho do lobo para fazer algo assim. Então, desperta de seus pensamentos e se concentra no trabalho a ser executado.

Após meia hora, conseguiu terminar, fica feliz, pois percebera que começara a entardecer e á noite, quando ele voltasse,deveria estar pronto alguma comida, Ele semrpe chegava cheirando a sake ordináro e precisava que a comida estivsse pronta ou a sobrinha seria vitíma de sua ira.

Rapidamente se põe a preparar algo com as poucas coisas que tinha na casa.

Após terminar de cozer um caldo ralo, cansada, descansa em uma cama de palha em um canto e permite-se descansar, a comida estava feita, a roupa lavada e a casa arrumada. Antes de adormecer recorda de seus pais, sentia muita falta deles, eles pereceram há um ano, vitímas de uma doença que fazia a pessoa tossir sangue, ela não sabia o nome. Desde então, orfão, foi enviado ao seu tio, na verdade, nem era parente de sangue de seus pais, foi um irmão de sua genitora, adotado por sua avó e era violento e bêbado. Mas como não possuía ninguém mais, foi enviada á ele.

.Gastava o pouco que tinham em bebida e sempre se perguntava como ele conseguia trazer as bebidas, pois eram pobres.

Com as lembranças de seus pais, uma lágrima solitária escorre pela face pueril, então adormece.

Após horas, no meio da noite, seu tio retornara, bêbado como sempre e com alguns hematomas, com certeza comprara briga com alguém. Olha a filha á sono alto e pegando um de seus chinelos bate no braço ferido dela que acorda com a dor, mas não emite som, apenas contorce a face em dor e chora.

- Acorde, vagabunda!

- Hai, Ojisama ( senhor tio) - e curva-se, recebendo um tapa na cara que a derruba no chão.

- Fez suas obrigações?

- Hai, fiz tudo, juro - fala com os olhos cerrados e os braços em frente ao rosto, encolhendo-se na parede, como um cão temendo o castigo.

Ela vê pelo canto dos olhos ele pondo o pequeno recepiente de sake no canto da cabana e resmugando consigo emsmo.

- Aquele besta, um absurdo o sakê. - ele olha para a sobrinha no canto, apavorada.

Vira mais sakê e continua olhando-a, a face deste está vermelha de tão embriagado que encontra-se e encosta suas mãos na face dela e fala, docemente:

- Pobrezinha . . .

Ela está em choque, apavorada, não entendia esse ato repentino de carinho, vêele solver mais do liquído ordinário e para ela, causador de tudo aquilo. Para surpesa dela, ele a pega no colo, tremendo se encolhe em posição fetal, mas sem deixar seus tremores de lado. Vê que ele a leva até a cama dele e a deita lá.

Assustada, mal tem tmepo de processar e sua yukata e aberta bruscamente, revelando o corpo pueril, ela está em choque e ele aproxima de seu rosto pueril e fala:

- Há meses espero isso, já tem oito anos . . . se ficar quietinha e obedecer, prometo ser gentil, agora, me dê trabalho e lhe mostrarei quanto dor pode ser gerada? Entendeu?-e agarra o pescoço dela, pressionando levemente.

Ela apenas acena com a cabeça sem entender nada, prometendo em silêncio ficar quieta e obediente. Fecha os olhos ao vê-lo levantar a mão e coloca os braços na frente, temia mais um tapa, mas o tal tapa, não veio e ela abre os olhos levemente.

O adulto tirou sua roupa e vê apavorada o corpo nú dele e algo dentre as pernas, que nem imagina existir. Ele deita em cima dela, colocando os braços de lado e põe-se a acariciar a face dela e colo com a língua.

Nisso, ele vê as carícias tornando-se violentas e uma dor lacinante no meio de suas pernas, mas a mão pesada tampou a boca dela, que apenas chora compulsivamnrte, desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse, doía e muito.

Do lado de fora uma chuva desabava pesadamente, encobrindo os sons de prazer do homem que se exercita sobre sua filha apavorada e em choque que sofria a cada investida agressiva.

Após horas, o sol nascera e batera alguna raios na face da jovem, que estava encolhida em um canto, apavorada, com o corpo doído e cheio de hematomas e sangue, não compreendia nada. Olhava ele dormindo em sono alto na cama de palha, suja de sangue e este, desnudo. Tremendo, sai da cabana, tomando cuidado de ninguém vê-la assim e anda um trecho dentro de um bosque, até encontrar um algo.

Não retira suas roupas e entra, ignorando o frio e a água gelada. Tudo que queria era, além de tirar o sangue e lavar os ferimentos, era tirar aquele cheiro forte dela. Logo pôs-se a chorar compulsivamente enquanto suas mãos tremiam.Podia fugir dali, mas não sabia onde ir. Nisso escuta vozes de homens e tenta correr para se esconder, porém é tarde demais.

Um adulto prende as mãos dela por uma corda, ele cheirava a suor e sujeira usava uma yukata surada e um chicote preso no obi. Mais a frente, se encolhe no chão ao ver seu tio conversando com um homem, usando uma roupa melhor e notando um chicote nas calças deste, percebia as orelhas pontudas deste. Então escuta:

- Ali está ela, pronto, não devo nada ao senhor.

O homem se aproxima dela, examinando-a, ela está aterrorizada demais para fazer algo.

- Levante-a -e ordena friamente ao homem que segura a corda que prendia as mãos dela.

Então abraçando a pequena cintura, a ergue, apesar dela se debater, não fazia diferença á ele. Ele então, para pavor dela, pega uma das pernas dela e afasta, ela se debate, chorando, mas sabia que não adiantava pedir para solta-la, não os olho fechados, sente o outro homem afastar a outra perna dela, que abre os olhos castanhos , começando a chorar e tremer.

- Calma, apenas vou verificar minha mercadoria.

- Verificar? - o ojisan desta olha estarrecido, temia que descobrisse que ela não era mais virgem, graças a sua embriaguez.

Ele aproxima seu rosto da cintura desta e sente o cheiro. Depois se dirige atrás da menina, quando o outro vira, e estritando os olhos, fala bravo:

- Deu-me um produto violado! O preço cai, virgens valem muito mais.

- Mas . . . mas . . .

- Ela somente pagará metade de suas dívidas, arranje dinheiro ou prepare-se para virar escravo também, posso vende-lo como força de trabalho - e o analisa, para pavor deste.

- Não, arranjerei dinheiro, nessas horas gostaria de ter mais uma para poder vender . . . droga, porque bebi tanto ? - pragueja contra si mesmo.

- Porque és um bêbado, fracassado e inútil, ningen . . . - fala em tom de deboche.

- Nani? Como assim ningen?- ele olha para o homem estarrecido.

- Hunf! leve-a Ron, preciso preparar ela para vender, como é filhote, com certeza conseguirei algum dinheiro a mais, pois conheço clientes em potencial.

- Ee, noite gélida.

E puxando a menina que se debatia a leva, após dar um puxão, fazendo-a cair de cara no chão e fala:

- Comporte-se, animal , ou será pelo jeito dificil.

Olha apavorada e confusa, falando fracamente:

- Vou cooperar, senhor.

- Então vamos.

E leva ela até a parte profunda do bosque, após caminhar alguns minutos, vê um carro de boi, puxado por dois bois de cinco olhos, que escoceavam a terra. Em cima do carro, vária pessoas, a maioria mulheres, amarradas e algumas destas, presas ao lado da carroça, junto de outros homens, percebera que muitas possuíam orelhas pontudas e algumas aparências um tanto bestais, animais. Todos, homens e mulheres usavam um colar de pêlo negro contendo uma mancha de sangue.

Então, o que a levara, joga ela para cima, não importando de ferir ela e prende as cordas na carroça. Para depois pôs-se de lado, vigiando juntamente com outro, percebera agora, orelhas pontudas nestes. Olha levemente para o lado e vê algumas crianças agarradas as suas mães ou pai, provavelmente. Ela se encolhe contra a madeira fria, chorando baixinho e tremendo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bem, creio que estranham repetir de novo um caso de estupro. Mas naquela época era comum, nascer mulher era sofrer e não precisava ser camponês, até nobres.

Claro que atualmente, ainda há casos, mas se formos analisar, veremos que a sociedade evoluiu e muito, claro, deverá evoluir mais. Hoje em dia, na maioria dos países, ouve melhoria na igualdade de sexo e proteção as crianças e adolescentes, mas na época feudal do Japão, ela a "lei da selva", claro, em outros paises na mesma época também e até em alguns paises, persiste, atos crueís e violentos, especialmente contra mulheres e crianças, em nome de crenças infundadas e preconceitos disfarçados em "tradição", "cultura".

Por isso, fanfictions minhas, que se passam em um passado um tanto distante, estupro, guerra, violência, preconceito, incesto, maus -tratos, serão algo comuns em minha fanfic, claro, que procurarei abrandar, mas não posso me fazer de cega de que isso e coisas ainda piores aconteciam, bem, atualmente acontecem sim, como no caso do "Monstro da Áustria", e aí explica, porque também, os aldeões não viram os maus tratos á pequena, não se importam com o outro e faziam-se de cegos, afinal, o problema não era deles.

Isto é revoltante.

Notas:

Natsu - Primavera

Ojisama - senhor tio, ou senhor meu tio.

ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no campo.Logo, o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno.

Os japoneses que viviam no século III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.


	3. Encantamento por youki

O tio de Natsu também e pego como escravo.

A criança passa a conhecer melhor a vida de escrava e seu dono, Jigokusousama, colocará nela um item feito por encantamento através do youki dele . . .

Cap. 3 - Encantamento por youki.

Após meia hora, o chefe retorna com a veste rasgada e com uma surpresa. Trazia o tio da menina amarrado com as mãos, inconciente e sendo arrastado no chão . Os vigias observam e sem entender um deles fala:

- Meu senhor, porque o trouxe?

- Não percebe o cheiro? Ele se revoltou pelo preço que valia sua sobrinha e me atacou, claro, que subjulguei, ele dará um excelente escravo, paga-se muito por homens fortes para trabalhos braçais.- sorri malignamente - mas terei que treina-lo.

- Amarro na carroça junto com os outros homens?

- Hai, quero que ele exercite as pernas, vou faze-lo exercitar bastante e com isso, aumentarei seu preço.

- Como o acordará, Jigokusousama ?

- Assim - e destampando um pequeno recepiente de bambu, posiciona em baixo do nariz dele que desperta, como se estivesse bêbado.

Mas quando acorda seus braços já estão amarrados na carroça e entao ele pragueja, irado:

- Me soltem!! Como ousam? Imbecis!!

Mas Jigokusou estreita o olhar e pegando seu chicote,desce no lombo dele, impiedosamente, seis vezes. Gotículas de sangue escorrem pelas costas do camponês, enquanto o couro fino dança cruelmente no ar. Após a sessão, com o homem ajoelhado, ele fala para sua nova "aquisição"

- Entendeu, escravo? Não passa de meu animal, minha propriedade . . . repita de novo e farei você se arrepender amargamente.

- Hai . . . mestre.

- Melhorou. Vamos!

O guia sobe no banco e faz os bois youkais andarem, a sobrinha não viu quando ele foi amarrado á carroça, ao começar o som das chicotadas e os gritos de dor, um relampejo de felicidade foi sentida por ela, para depois, sentir-se mal, não tinha capacidade de odiar e de ficar feliz pelo sofrimento alheio, por mais monstro que esse fosse, isso soava como ridículo á muitos, mas sempre fora assim, boa demais e dona de uma enorme compaixão, um dia um sacerdote disse, em uma visita para purificar a casa do senhor do vilarejo, que ela tinha um coração iluminado e que se tivesse poderes espirituais, seria uma excelente miko.

Ela tenta inutilmente abafar o som com suas mãos. Depois olha e vê o ferimento, rasgos na pele de seu tio. Passou a tremer "aquilo" e o que podia ser feito à alguém. Percebera que agora, não passava de algo, um objeto, popriedade, então encosta-se a madeira fria tentando desesperadamente achar calor nela, o que se provou-se ser impossivél. Mas, como estava cansada e com fome, então, rende-se ao seu cansaço e pedidos mudo de seu corpo de dormir. Encosta e dorme, ao som de lamentos e choros baixos dos demais.

- Andem!! - um dos guardas grita.

Apavorada e com coração batendo rapidamente, a criança desperta. Já era noite e sua barriga roncava. Olha em volta e e percebe que está em frente a uma casa enorme, ladeada por muros e portões duplos sólidos. Então eles empurram um a um para descerem da carroça, temendo acabar caindo de cara no chão, desce rapidamente. Jigokusou vê em especial a criança e fala:

- Eis uma que não terá dificuldade em ser escrava, vi quando ela olhou o chicote . . . - e sorri.

- Provavelmente, afinal , à seculos faz isso, reconhece quando há um servo em potencial apenas por observação.

- Isso mesmo filho. - e coloca a mão no ombro do jovem youkai que vestia roupas melhores, enquanto se afasta.

O jovem olha com os olhos estreitados e fala em pesamento, enquanto estreita os olhos:_ "assim como minha mãe, seu bastardo, a usou e quando ela ficou doente quando era filhote, a matou, pois tornou-se imprestavél e saíra caro pagar pelo tratamento, farei pagar maldito, ela passou á minha mente o sofrimento dela por séculos, os estupros, os castigos, ameaças, quando mata-lo, largarei o comércio de escravos . . . "_

Um a um são puxados pelas cordas até a residência, alguns servos o levam a um quarto grande e espaçoso, mas separando mulheres e crianças de homens, só permitem crianças até dez anos, passou disso se fosse homem, seguia com os demais do sexo masculino. Famílias são separadas. Mas como ela não tinha, não importou-se de ser separada de seu tio, não o considerava da família, a única que teve foram seus pais que faleceram há mais de um ano por causa de doença.

Depois de separados, eles fecham a porta corrediça, há apenas uma parca luz vinda de uma vela. Ela ficara surda aos lamentos dos outros, pois tinha seus próprios sofrimentos, as lembranças das últimas vinte e quatro horas, além de sentir fome, cansaço e dor no meio das pernas. Cansada, adormeceu, ignorando a fome e sede que a acometia.

Acordou com barulho de um recepiente de madeira e passos. Acordou e viu a comida sendo despejada em um grande recepinte de madeira enquanto dois homens armados de chicote, fiscalizavam, percebia que eles tinham orelhas pontudas também e um mesmo colar de couro, forrado de pêlo. Viu uma briga de início, uma youkai com aparência bestal quis se entrepor a comida, mas algumas chicotadas a fizeram recuar.

Ela decide tentar comer algo e se espreme, pegando as sobras que quando comiam, caíam, antes do dono perceber seu "roubo". Jigokusou aparece e ao achar a criança, ordena:

- Tragam aquela filhote de humano até mim .

- Hai, Jigokusousama.

Ele se aproxima dela, que rapidamente baixa os olhos, tremendo.

Antes que raciocine, eles amarram uma corda em seu pescoço e a arrastam, se bem que ela os seguia rapidamente, ignorando sua fraqueza pela falta de comida e água, pois o pavor do chicote é o suficiente para "estimular" ela. Após passar por corredores extensos, uma porta corrediça é aberta e ela vê uma sala de tatame e percebe que Jigokusou a observa atentamente. Quando ele entra com ela, a criança já se joga no chão.

- Perfeito ! Vejo que já possuí algum treinamento para servidão.

- Meu . . . . tio . . . fazia questão.

- Aquele humano? Hunf!

Então se levanta e ordena que o outro se retirem, o servo curva-e e fecha a porta corrediça.

Ele se agacha e fala:

- Bem, animal, veremos o quanto é uma serva. Levante-se!

Ela se levanta mas sem ousar olhar para ele, enquanto fita o chicote na cintura dele, que sorri, talvez não precisa-se fazer uso dele, então, retira a corda do pescoço da criança e em seguida, retira de uma de suas mangas, uma espécie de coleira de couro, revestida por uma espécie de pêlo claro, ela olha apavorada e surpresa. Então, sorrindo, o youkai fala:

- Isso irá ser colocado em você, uma coisa que me orgulho de confeccionar e que dá garantia aos donos das minhas aquisições,coisas que poucos fazem, então sentem-se seguros de comprar servos comigo e com isso, aumento o preço, e veja, para mim essa coleira especial é fácil de fazer.

Então, vê ele murmurando algumas palavras indecifraveís e fazendo um corte pequeno em suas mãos com uma uma das garras. Gotículas pingam na coleira que se torna negra e depois retorna a cor clara, o sangue some.

-Agora o seu.

E antes que ela compreendesse o que ele falara, o youkai rasga o braço dela com suas garras. Ela geme de dor e chora levemente, enquanto vê o sangue dela sendo pingado pelas garras à coleira, que torna a ficar escura e depois retorna a cor clara e de seu sangue, surge um kanji vermelho, como não sabia ler não compreendia a inscrição.

Depois é colocado em seu pescoço, ela sente ele pulsar como se estivesse vivo. Sente de imediato uma dor intensa e curva-se em posição fetal, chorando de dor, após alguns minutos, cessa.Ele ri e fala:

- Pelo vejo, não costuma gritar de dor. Tudo bem, este Jigokusou aprecia mais a face de dor e medo, do que gritos, embora vou te avisar, tem muitos que gostam de gritos. Ande, tem alguma pergunta? È que hoje estou de bom humor.

- Jigokusousama, que e isso? - fala perguntando sem olha-lo.

- Uma coleira contendo feitiço feitos por youkai, só um ser poderoso ou este Jigoku pode retirar, ou então um ser com poderes espirituais, como uma miko, se for purificado a coleira, esta desaparecerá sem deixar vestígios. Meus clientes são em sua maioria esmagadora, youkais, dificilmente algum kitoume bonzinho irá aparecer e tirar isso de você e quem adquire, pelo alto custo da aquisição, não deseja abrir mão do escravo.

Para ela aquelas palavras não a desesperaram, em parte, já era de seu tio escrava há mais de um ano, qual a diferença? Nenhuma praticamente, só iria ter um novo dono, nada mais, mas poderia fugir.

Como se ouvisse os pensamentos dela ele fala:

- Não adianta fugir, não conseguirá, se tentar será punida, esse colar é agora uma espécie de ser vivo ligado ao seu sangue, aos seus pensamentos e tanto pode escuta-la o que vai fazer, quanto faze-la sentir as necessidades de seu dono. Sou um youkai especialista em lacres demoníacos é efetivo contra humanos sem poderes espirituais e youkais mais fracos.

Ela cai ao chão, não poderia fugir. Mas, não se mataria, tinha escutado uma vez um monge que fora a vila e contou o destino daqueles que se suicidam e não desejava isso, esperava, que se pegasse um dono ruim, um youkai, com certeza pereceria, talvez, o destino lhe sorrisse e os deuses fossem piedosos, permitindo á ela, "fugir" do sofrimento, mas sabia, que o destino podia pregar peças e os deuses podiam ser impiedosos e crueís e não permitirem que ela morra.

- Bem, darei um treinamento básico a você, costumo fazer em grupo, mas farei a sós com você.

A voz dele a chamou à realidade cruel e tremeu, quando falou á sós.Então, o vê quando vira as costas e põe uma chawan com arroz e uma travessa com carne, além de legumes, o cheiro é tentador á ela e sua barriga roncava mais do que nunca, sem pensar, mesmo sem hashi, colocou a mão para comer, mas no instante seguinte, um chicote desce-lhe as costas e ela recua. Sentia ardência e dor, então escuta ele falar:

- Autorizei que comesse?

- Iie, Jigokusousama, gomennasai.

- Só comerá se ordenar, entendeu?

- Hai, mestre.

- Venha, Tsu.

Ela não compreende e olha para os lados.

- Seu nome é Tsu agora, pouco me interessa seu nome de nascença e aos donos também.

- Hai, gomennasai pela demora -e joga-se aos pés dele.

- Isso, muito bom, agora venha, animal.

- Hai

E segue rapidamente atrás dele com o olhar baixo, este abre a porta corrediça e vê um ôfuro de madeira. Sem enteder, vê ele fechar a porta e falar á ela:

- Tire sua roupa.

Ela treme e se encolhe, segurando a yukata curta rota ainda mais rente ao corpo.

- Hum . . . desobedeu, mas sabe, o dono não precisa andar com um chicote ou se dar ao trabalho de bate-lhe por desobedecer uma ordem, sabia? Isso é outra comodidade que lhes ofereço, isso só contribui para aumentar o preço, sabe, fui criado por uma miko negra como filho e com acesso a encantamentos negros ,com isso, pude criar os meus, só que usando meu youki alem das habilidades naturais de alguns tipos de lacres e maldições conhecidos por uma minoria dos youkais.

- Como estou de bom humor hoje, darei uma chance e repetirei a ordem, senão cumpri-la, sofrerá as consequências. Retire sua roupa!

Ela não retira e se encolhe ainda mais.

- Bem, se deseja do jeito mais difícil, assim será, será bom conhecer a comodidade que ofereço aos meus clientes. Punir.

Nisso ela sente uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo e como se tivesse ferro em brasa queima a pele dela, que se contorce de dor e grita, o martirío dura alguns segundos e depois cessa, o corpo dela doí e ela geme de dor.

- Bem, agora sabe como é, mas sei que demorará um pouco para se recuperar, enquanto isso comerei um pouco, volto daqui a pouco e creio que quando retornar por aquelas portas, estará obediente, mas não se preocupe, ele avisa antes e tem um prazo . . .

E nisso, retira-se da sala, enquantoa a deixa soluçando de dor e medo, implorava aos deuses para morrer, clamava pela piedade deles, mas sabia o quanto estes podiam ser crueís.

Assusutada, decide fazer o que manda assim que melhorasse, enquanto isso o cheiro de comida a torturava.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Que vida sofrida . . . . tenho dó da Natsu, em breve farei uma passagem de tempo, pequena.

Disse que ia ser bem dark e cruel.

Notas:

Jigokusou - garras do inferno - Jigoku (inferno) , sou ( garras).


	4. Ôfuro

Pela primeira vez há muito tempo, alguém age gentilmente para com Natsu, lembrando muito uma mãe . . .

Cap. 4 - Ôfuro

197 AC DA ERA Yayoi

Após longos minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, ela se levanta, com o corpo dolorido, a dor fora intensa e violenta. Nisso, a porta corrediça abre e olha para o chão, apavorada. O youkai pôde sentir o forte odor de medo dela e sorriu, aprenderia a ser escrava na base do medo, afinal sempre procura vender escravos já com treinamento básico e servidão por medo da dor da punição, não queria que seus clientes tivessem dor de cabeça, mas para isso, quebraria a alma dela.

- Então, Tsu? Me obedecerá?

Ela se joga aos pés dele, um pouco com dificuldade e fala com pavor na voz:

- Hai, mestre, perdoe esta escrava pelo descaso com vossas ordens.

- Oh! Vejo que até parece uma escrava bem treinada, mas para ser o que desejo, deve agir sem pensar, afinal, animal não pensa, é ordenado, faz sem hesitar . . . agora, tentaremos de novo - um sorriso cruel é estampado em sua face- retire sua roupa.

Tremendo, se levanta e tira lentamente, desfaz o obi e tira a yukata, embora seu corpo tremesse. A roupa esfarrapada caí aos pés pueris dela. O dono dela a olha de cima para baixo e fala:

- Bem, precisa de alimentação, mas as pernas e braços parecem fortes, suas mãos são delicadas assim como seus pés, isto é um atrativo a mais, para uma fêmea obediente e concubina, mas precisamos treina-la até o fim do mês, pois o cliente que mostrou interesse por você, deu-me um prazo pequeno . . . .

Ela tremeu conforme ele falava e em desepsero, cobriu seu tórax e o meio das pernas com as mãos, ele cerra os olhos e fala:

- Não ordenei que fizesse isso, retire seus braços, agora!

Ela não se move e recua, apavorada, está confusa , por um lado quer cobrir-se , por outro, não quer ser punida. Percebendo, ele fala:

- Acho que precisa de uma recordação, se deseja assim . . . Punir!

Ela se contorce de dor no chão, todo o seu corpo queima e grita. Após alguns segundo a dor cessa, ela está arfante e sente todo o seu corpo dolorido, então, fala fracamente, enquanto se arrasta até os pés dele:

- Gomennasai . . . onegai, perdoe essa escrava Tsu . . . -e chora.

Ele dobra os joelhos e fala, enquanto acaricia a face dela que treme ao toque.

- Acredite, gosto de você, senão te garanto que não seria paciente . . . e acredite, até agora, foi das servas que menos está me dando trabalho, outros não chegam ao seu grau de submissão como você, em questão de poucas horas . . .

- Obrigada pelo elogio, meu senhor. - fala sem emoção.

- Bem . . . agora . . . .

Ele a ergue com as mãos em volta do tórax e a ergue. Incialmente, uma reação começa a surgir, mas a dor recém sentida , a paraliza e como um boneco, não reage, teme ser punida, e este pavor é maior que seu pudor, enquanto isso, sua cabeça está confusa, muitas coisas não consegue entender. Mas ele somente analisa e fala, após vira-la.

- O cheiro daquele escravo ainda está em você, preciso me livrar desse odor . . .

Ele caminha com ela até o ôfuro de madeira e praticamente a joga, ela tremia, pois a água estava fria , ergue a cabeça para fora e agarra com suas mãozinhas a borda, segurando-se enquanto treme sem parar. Ele vira as costas e fala:

- Vou buscar uma serva para banha-lhe, não saberá lavar por completo e retirar completamente o cheiro.

Ela não olha e fala, humildimente:

- Obrigada, meu senhor, perdoe meus modos. -e uma lágrima escorre dos orbes castanhos desta.

Ele volta e acaricia a cabeça, falando enquanto se aproxima:

- Tudo bem, meu animal , só precisa de um treinamento, mas já tem alguma formação de servidão . . .

E se afasta, fechando a porta. Ela se abriga contra a madeira e roça suas mãos na pele tentando fornecer um pouco de calor.

Longos minutos de passam e uma serva entra, usava uma coleira igual à Natsu e um kimono azul claro que ia até o tornozelo e um obi branco, possuía olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, percebera três caudas de raposa de cor castanha. A criança fita receosa a youkai, que apenas a olha com um olhar maternal e confortador, ha muito tempo ninguém olhava assim para ela, com isso seu corpo descansou. A jovem youkai se aproxima e fala:

- Konbanwa, pequeno filhote de humano, tudo bem?

Mas ainda estava confusa e não responde, então, levanta o olhar rapidamente e fita rapidamente a youkai, que sorri maternalmente e encosta a mão na cabeça dela, que treme levemente, mas percebe que afagava a cabeça dela como uma mãe faria.

- Meu nome é Ike -e ela se agacha, falando próximo do ouvido da criança - mas meu nome de nascença é Hikari.

- Meu nome é Tsu - e a pequena faz a mesma, sobre o sorrriso da youkai - mas meu nome de nascença é Natsu.

- Lindo o nome, guarde no fundo de seu coração, é uma das coisas que mais temos de valioso e isso não pode tirar de nós, eu guardei o meu por séculos.

- O seu também é bonito - ela começa a relaxar, mas a jovem vê a pequena tremer.

- O que houve? - está preocupada.

- Está fria a água- e humana espirra.

- Oh! Está mesmo fria- ela confirma molhando a mão na água- ás vezes, nosso amo se esquece de que humanos, principalmente filhotes, podem adoecer rapidamente.

De fato, ela espirra novamente, então preocupada, fala:

- Saía da água e enrole-se com esse pano - e mostra um pano roto e gasto - que vou falar com nosso mestre, para solicitar um banho quente.

- Não posso, se sair, vai me punir . . . -e espirra de novo.

- È verdade . . . tentarei voltar o mais rápido possivél, mas, ele disse exatamente na água?

- Apenas me . . . - engole em seco - me jogou.

- Então, equilibre-se nessa banheira pequena e tire o corpo da água.

Mesmo fraca, faz o que a youkai ordena, percendo que a humana dera um jeito de tirar grande parte do corpo da água, sai apressadamente fechando a porta. Natsu olha agoniada, com medo dela ser punida por sua fraqueza.

Após umas duas horas, ela vê Hikari retornar e olha apavorada, percebe que ela foi punida, pois andava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas trazia um balde agua quente e fala, um tanto fraca:

- Desculpe a demora, tive que me recuperar, mas aqui está, água quente e neste outro balde, retirarei um pouco dessa água fria.

- Gomennasai, por minha fraqueza . . . Hikari foi . . . - e começa a chorar, tremendo o corpo tamanha tristeza.

Condoída com o sofrimento daquele filhote de humano, ela a abraça e esta desaba lágrimas sobre o kimono dela, que apenas a conforta com afagos maternais na cabeça:

- Shiii - pede gentilmente- acalme-se, não é nada que não esteja acostumada, sofro isso há séculos, é uma vergonha ainda ficar mal com a punição, não chore ou esta Hikari ficará triste.

- Hai. - fala secando as lágrimas e então, sente um cheiro forte nela, semelhante o que sentiu na cabana com seu tio, e então, chora ainda mais.

- O que houve?

- Hikarisama foi . . . foi . . .

- Ah! sim, por isso demorei, mas ganhei um doce, eu comi um ontem após o ato, se a fêmea o agradou, dá um doce, vou dar este á você . . . fui punida depois.

- Deve ter sido horrivél, gostaria de conversar sobre sua dor?- fala olhando condoída para a humana.

- Doeu muito . . . foi . . horrivél . . . não quero mais sentir "aquela " dor e nem esta, da coleira - chora ainda mais.

- Sei, criança, comigo foi a mesma coisa, fui estuprada ainda jovem, um filhote do ponto de vista dos youkais, fui seqüestrada na aldeia dos meus pais e Jigokusou me levou para longe deles, nunca mais os vi . . . - fala tristemente, abraçando a menina.

- Meus pais morreram de uma doença, vi eles morrerem lentamente, o curandeiro não conseguiu ajudar, mas sempre me davam carinho e falavam que tudo ia ficar bem, falaram que sempre estariam comigo, mas mentiram - fala com raiva enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos- fui enviada para a aldeia vizinha, para meu tio e ele . . . ele . . . - sua voz falha e é abraçada ainda mais pela youkai.

- Mas sempre estaram com você, em seu coração, infelizmente, sofrerá, a menos que encontre um dono ou dona muito bom, o que infelizmente . . . é raro . . .

Natsu agarra ainda mais fortemente ao kimono desta, que desejava de todo o coração poder protege-la do mundo, mas sabia ser impossivél, então irá fazer a única coisa que pode no momento:

- Natsu, vou ensina-lhe tecnicas de alguém que vive séculos sobre o julgo de um senhor cruel.

A criança olha para ela, confusa, com lágrimas nos olhos, pois fora a primeira pessoa gentil para com ela desde a morte de seus pais.

- Nossa única defesa, é nossa mente, podem humilhar e machucar nosso corpos, fazermos falar o que desejam, dominar nossa fala, mas uma coisa não podem nos tirar, é nossas lembranças, sonhos, estes, guardamos profundamente aqui - aponta para o coração dela - e aqui também, em um lugar bem profundo, protegido - e aponta para a cabeça.

- Guardar?

- Isso, para não esquecermos de que somos , do que fomos . . . guardo as recordações de meus pais nesse lugares, á salvo da crueldade e tirania, são meus alentos, meu refúgio nos momentos de sofrimento, um lugar que posso descansar e nisto, desligo-me do meu corpo, isto, não podem arrancar de nós.- fala firmemente e com ênfase.

A pequena a fita e depois concorda com a cabeça.

- Incialmente, será dificil, sei, mas com o tempo, pega-se prática e guarde também seu nome, pois são junto das lembranças, os seus tesuros . . .

- Sim, entendo . . . então a dor?- fala com os olhos suplicantes.

Tristemente ela concorda com a cabeça e com pena de ver a infânca de alguém, destruída, como fora a dela, por isso talvez, seja o motivo de sentir empatia pela humana e desejar cuidar dela. Desejava cuidar da criança, salva-lhe do mundo,mas não podia, apenas dar-lhe conselhos e ensinar como sobreviver em um mundo cruel e frio sem perder a si mesmo.

- Agora, vou tirar um pouco de água fria e depois virarei a água quente, afinal não queremos que esfrie né? -ela sorri - trouxe também um pouco de óleo cheiroso, apenas para tirar o cheiro, embora o nosso dono disse que era para ensina-lhe a tirar por completo o odor . . . nós youkais, temos olfato sensivél , uns mais outros menos . . .

E se põe a preparar o banho, a criança olha e fala:

- Hikarisama?

- Hai.

- Ele irá . . . -e baixa o rosto triste.

Ela olha condoída, pois entendera a pergunta, então fala:

- Provavelmente, não, mas não posso garantir, mas irá treina-la, além de que seu comprador disse que desejava que soubesse de algumas coisas, mas duvido que Jigokusou a estupre . . . esse cliente é importante .

- Como sabe disso?

- Durante o ato, Jigokusou ás vezes "solta a língua" e com isso, consigo tirar algumas informações . . . é questão de prática - e sorri tristemente.

- Quem é . . . meu comprador, Hikari ?

- Não sei. E uma outra coisa, me chame de Ike, não Hikari, se ele souber que ainda lembro-me o nome irá punir-me, fale muito Hikari e poderá soltar meu nome na frente dele, Tsu.

- Hai, Hi. . . . quer dizer, Ikesama.

- Só fale seu nome de nascença se algum dono solicitar, o que duvido, pois não se interessam .

- Hai.

- E faça tudo que ordenam, a punição é horrivél . . . vou ensina-lhe algumas técnicas para que o estupro acabe logo, uma serva me ensinou, logo quando fui trazida para cá e fui estuprada por Jigokusousama.

- Técninas?

- Hai.

E nisto, prepara a o banho da criança e banha, como uma mãe faria, Natsu começa a encarar Hikari como uma mãe, alguém muito especial á ela e jurou não trazer mais problemas a kitsuneyoukai, não era justo ela arcar com as conseqüências da fraqueza dela. Já a youkai, jurava em pensamento fazer de tudo para ajudar a criança humana, e protege-la no que pudesse, mesmo que tivesse que arcar com estupros ou castigos.

Porém, o destino pode ser solidário e ao mesmo tempo cruel e a criança aprenderá essa lição da pior maneira . . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

È, e se preparem, o pior ainda não ocorreu, bem, ao meu ver, esperem e verão.

Também, farei após terminar essa fic, mais complementos das minhas fanfics da saga/cronologia que estou fazendo.

Começei a fazer, como posso dizer, "complementos" das minhas fanfics da saga/cronologia que estou fazendo do anime InuYasha, história que não pude colocar integramente nessa fic e na de Yukiko, pois ou fugiria do personagem central, Oyakata, ou porque as ideias não estavam completamente desenvolvidas, para ser colocado na fic, neste caso, relativo á lembranças de Oyakata, estava em dúvida

O primeiro que postei, é esse , contando o passado dos pais de Aiko e da hanyou, devo dizer que esta é bem triste, quem for ler, prepare lencinhos.

Resposta:

Lilica- Obrigada pelos elogios. Pretendo fazer outros complementos, após terminar essa fic, de outros personagens na minha fic. XD

Adoro pesquisar aspectos históricos, principalmente do Japão, mas ás vezes, pesquiso de outros países, adoro fazer fics que passam em eras antigas XDD

Embora, que adiantei o kimono, que não existia nessa era . . .

Muito obrigada pelo review.XDDDD


	5. Início da destruição da alma

Três semanas de martírio se passam, mas a alma dela continua firme . . .

Próximo da cozinha, ela encontra um coelho branco e leva para cuidar, pois estava ferido . . .

Porém, Jigokusou descobre e tem planos envolvendo o coelho . . . sendo a única meta dele, a destruição dela por completo . . .

Cap. 5 - Início da destruição da alma

Após semanas, segundo Jigokusou, Tsu estava começando a aprender bem o ofício da escravidão, estava obediente, porém, o comprador dela queria ela completamente submissa, que não pensasse quando uma ordem era ordenada, que agisse como "programada previamente" e sem vontade própria nem capacidade de contextação, não só a jovem humana, assim como seu tio, que era submetido a trabalhos intensivos para ficar forte e mais alguns escravos youkais.

Natsu passou a tremer o comando 'punir', fazia tudo que era ordenado, mas, acabava raciocinando sobre a ordem algumas vezes ou não o cumpria de acordo com os desejos de seu dono e para ele, isso era inaceitavél de uma escrava, ainda mais quando ele apenas a deitava no futon e a "treinava", apesar de não toma-la nem nada, ali, achava a conduta dela insatisfatória e era punida, apenas com a coleira.

Hikari procurava ajuda-la e era seu elo com o mundo, sua ilha, chorava só em pensar de se separar dela quando fosse adquirida pelo seu novo dono.

Conhecera Kawa, cujo nome de nascença era Kawagani. Uma lobo youkai com aparência de quarenta e cinco anos, possuía cabelos negros e olhos dourados, possuía duas caudas felpudas. Fora por muitos anos, uma das concubinas mais requisitadas por Jigokusou, mas o youkai adorava jovens e a youkai já começar a envelhecer. Seus pais a venderam a um comerciante pois precisavam de dinheiro para tratar a doença da mãe desta, o negociante faliu e foi obrigado a entregar tudo o que possuía ou seria escravizado, ela fora uma das "mercadorias" dadas.

A criança sentia simpatia por ela, claro, que não era tão boazinha quanto Hikari, porém, a tratava bem, uma das poucas a fazer isso, com o tempo, a criança aprendera a dominar a mente e com isso, nos momentos mais angustiantes de sua vida escrava, ocultava-se em seu local sagrado, um local onde reinava as lembranças felizes , protegidas e a salvo do seu dono, assim como as recordações em seu coração, mas não conseguia de maneira completamente satisfatória.

O filho deste, parecia ser menos cruel que o pai e ela achava que era porque a mãe dele foi uma escrava, mas tinha lá suas 'manias' adquiridas pelos anos de convivência com seu genitor, mas comparado ao seu pai, era mais "bonzinho".

Ela podia andar nas imediações da mansão, pois a coleira a impedia de fugir, só de pensar nisso era punida e a dor era demais, começara a ficar com pavor extremo.

Mas, em uma bela manhã, encontrou um coelho branco, assustado, ferido na pata. Condoída, pega ele para cuidar, porém, não percebe um youkai serpente que vira tudo e usava igualmente uma coleira negra. Enquanto a criança levava o animal para dentro, o servo correra para avisar seu dono que no momento, conferia a venda da noite passada, pois vendera alguns escravos à um rico senhor youkai, dono de vastas terras. Jigokusou percebe na porta um de seus servos-guardas e manda entrar:

- Sumimassen, meu mestre, mas Tsu acaba de levar para dentro um coelho que estava ferido . . . e pelo visto ia cuidar e não cozinhar .- fala com o rosto colado ao chão.

- Hum . . . - ele ergue a cabeça , pensativo e depois sorrindo malignamente, fala- muito bem, mas creio que será vantajoso para que desejo. . . retire-se !

- Hai, gomennasai por icomoda-lo, Jigokusousama.

E nisso se retira sem virar as costas.

- Bem Tsu, creio que com isso quebrarei sua alma. . . mas vou deixar por um tempinho para apreciar o animal . . . um animal cuidando de outro animal, onde vamos parar? - e suspira cansado, retornando a rever as vendas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em um quarto médio, onde todas as servas dormiam em lençois no chão, a criança pega uma caixa de madeira e põe o animal, com cuidado. Retira da manga uma verdura, que "roubou" da cozinha junto com outras coisas. Após dar comida á ele, pega um pedaço de madeira quebrado e pegando um pouco de água em um balde, próximo dali, dá para seu "mascote", decide chama-lo de Haku ( branco).

- Hakuchan é fofinho - e feliz, passa a dar carinho no bichinho.

- Tsu . . . - uma voz a repreende.

Ela olha e reconhece como sendo Hikari e Kawagani, que a olham com um misto de preocupação e censura.

- Mas . . . o que esse animal faz aqui?- Kawagani pergunta com a mão no coração.

- Ele estava ferido, não podia deixar lá fora, o nome é Hakuchan.- e seu sorriso falha sobre o olhar de repreensão delas.

- Jigokusousama tem servos - soldados, eles rondam tudo, escondidos, com certeza alguém a viu com esse bicho . . . Tsuchan, quando noso dono dá de ser cruel, acredite, ninguém o supera. . .

- Por favor, leve esse animal para fora e esqueça dele.

- Por favor, deixem ele ficar até amanhã, pelo menos . . . - fala com os olhos lacrimejantes.

As duas youkais se encaram e então, Kawa fala resignada, cedendo, pois ela lembrava sua filha que foi tirada dela e vendida há séculos atrás:

- Tá bom, mas amanhã, ele irá embora, antes de dormir, limpe a caixa, pois eles fedem, principalmente para nós youkais, entendeu?

- Hai, arigatou, Kawasama.- e sorri.

Ambas sorriem e decidem deixar a pequena com seu bichinho de estimação, como Jigokusou ia fazer uma pequena viagem para combinar melhor os termos de venda de Tsu e dos demais, ia ficar fora o dia inteiro, então, ela ficaria livre para cuidar do bicho e não pediriam ajuda dela na cozinha. Já sentiam pena ao pensar quando ela teria que se separar do coelho.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia segunte, conforme prometido e chorando, ela leva o coelho para solta-lo, porém, um servo aparece e a segura, pegando o animal pelas orelhas, ela se debate e pede para solta-la, mas suas ações não afetam em nada o youkai. Ele a leva arrastada para Jigokusou, o filho está ao lado deste, sabia o que aconteceria á pequena humana e por ele, não tinha ido ver aquela terrivél punição.

Ao ver seu senhor, mesmo com medo pelo coelho, se curva, encostando o rosto no chão, ele olha longamente ela e o animal. Há mais servos olhando a cena, além de Hikari e Kawagani com o coração na mão. Rapidamente ele olha para estas duas, pois sabia que de todos os servos, elas tinham muita afeição por Tsu e o sentimento era reciproco. Sorriu então malignamente, quando voltou seu olhar à criança, enfim, quem sabe_, "ele não quebraria a alma dela?", _então fala:

- Levante-se Tsu,- o que é prontamente obedecido por ela, sabia que seu dono detestava repetir a ordem- então, estava com esse animal? Um animal cuidando de outro animal, é meio. . . hã . . . bizarro.

- Hai- apenas responde humildimente, lançando um olhar rápido ao coelho que se debatia .

- Bem, não lembro-me de ter mandando pegar um coelho e criar . . . por acaso ordenei?

- Iie, Jigokusousama.

- Punir!

Ela se contorce de dor, enquanto sente seu corpo queimar, o sofrimento dura alguns segundos com a maioria dos servos olhando assutado e cochichando múrmurios entre si. Ike e Kawa, choravam em silêncio pois era angustiante à elas. Após alguns minutos, cerca de quinze, a criança se levanta debilitada.

O filho do dono pede para retirar-se com a desculpa de ter que revisar alguns pergaminhos, falou que desejava ter tudo em ordem para amanhã, quando o cliente viesse pegar a escrava e os demais. O genitor medita e permite que ele saia, ele se curva respeitosamente e sai dali, tudo para não ver o sofrimento da criança.

- Creio que sabe cozinhar?

- Hai, Kawasama me ensinou -e com dificuldade prostra-se.

- Quero comer coelho hoje e por sorte tem um disponivél, mate-o e o cozinhe.

- Matar? - pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos fitando Hakuchan.

- Hai, por acaso ficou surda? Re, traga a pedra e o machado além de correntes.

Após alguns minutos para horror dela e pavor de Ike e Kawa que assistiam aquele espetáculo monstruoso, trazem a pedra e um machado com correntes. O servo que pegou o coelho, amarra o animal e entrega a arma à criança, que deixa cair das mãos congeladas enquanto chorava compulsivamente, corre até seu dono e atirando-se aos seus pés, implora em meio a lágrimas:

- Onegai, qualquer coisa, menos matar o coelho, onegai.

Ele a chuta longe e fala:

- Estou com vontade de comer este coelho, mas vejo que recusa minhas ordens . . . então procurarei outra coisa, temporariamente, Re, leve-a ao ' heya ' (quarto).

O 'heya' era um lugar pequeno, estreito e umido, havia correntes ali onde prendiam os pés, as mãos e o pescoço, os servos eram punidos ficando o dia inteiro ali ou por dias, só entrava uma esga de sol, timída, fraca. Sem lutar, ela é arrastada, enquanto olha uma útima vez Haku amarrado na pedra, então vê Jigokusou pegando Hikari e levando-a para dentro, a kitsuneyoukai, ia sem oferecer quaisquer resistências.

- Ikesama!!- grita antes de ser atirada, acorrentada e a porta corrediça sendo fechada, cerrando a luz de fora que entrara até aquele instante. Chora no canto, tremendo agora por Hikarisama e Hakuchan.


	6. Quebra da alma

A alma de Natsu cede, os eventos fatídicos a quebram . . . as trevas a envolvem, será que algum dia ela será libertada das trevas? Ou ficara condenada para o resto da vida?

Cap. 6 - Quebra da alma.

Fica o dia inteiro , naquele local escuro, frio e úmido, tendo como únicas companias, fome,sede ,frio , medo e tristeza, estes implacaveís e crueís, no fim da tarde a porta corrediça de madeira é aberta e mesmo com a parca luz do por do sol, ela consegue ver algo nas mãos dele, mas não consegue distingüir, apesar de seus olhos acostumados à escuridão fria e insensivél. Ela prostra-se em frente à ele, tremendo.

- Está com frio, Tsu?

Fica em dúvida no que responder, então fala fracamente:

- Um pouco . . .

- Então, isso irá aquece-la., tive vontade de fazer um 'trabalho manual ' já que perdi a refeição que tanto apreciava, mas não me contento e na próxima farei outra pele, fazer o que senão temos tudo o que desejamos - fala sublinhando as palavras.

E joga nela uma pele felpuda, castanho escuro de raposa com três caudas e uma coleira ainda presa a pele, fracamente, que rola no chão, após a pele ser jogada. Ela fica em choque, enquanto a pele para em suas costas. Os servos retiram as correntes e deixam a porta aberta. A pequena abraça a pele e chora, compulsivamente, emitindo um grito angustiante, repleto da mais pura tristeza e dor, para depois desabar em cima da pele.

- Ike vai aquece-la . . . -e rindo, Jigokusou sai dali, os soldados que eram escravos deste, sentem pena quando olham uma última vez para a criança.

- Ah! Antes que esqueça, estou pensando em uma pele de lobo negro, que acha, Kawa parece boa alternativa . . . mas, claro, se tiver minha refeição tão esperada, estarei satisfeito. - fala sublinhando as palavras.

Ela corre, chorando, deixando a pele no quarto e prostra-se em frente a ele e fala:

- Se fizer coelho, poupará Kawasama? onegai.

- Uma escrava não pode perguntar ao seu dono, punir!

E enquanto ela se contorce de dor, sentindo todo seu corpo queimar como ferro em brasa, ele se retira.

Após algumas horas, após o sol se por e a noite avançar em um céu sem estrela, o céu começa a "fechar" e alguns trovõs são escutados, ela retorna ao quarto e pega a coleira de Natsu, pondo em seu pé esquerdo, um lembrete a ela mesma para o que acontece se 'sentisse' ou ' pensasse'. Então cabisbaixa, se dirige até o local onde Haku está.

O animal a fita sem tremor, ela olha os olhos vermelhos do animal e dá um último carinho. Pegando o machado,enquanto a chuva desaba, chora e seu corpo treme, tremendo a arma levantada.

- Hakuchan, me perdoe, onegai, sempre estará comigo, o pouco tempo com você antes disso, será uma das minhas lembranças felizes, . . . - ela chora ainda mais - gomennasai!!

Gritando e chorando, desce o machado, decepando o pescoço do coelho, cujo corpo emite espasmos e depois cessa, o machado tomba ao chão, com o sangue rubro da lâmina que se mistura ao barro, enquanto o liqüído carsmim mancha em volta da pedra, lisa e fria.

Ela olha o céu escuro, tenebroso, enquanto chora, então baixa a cabeça, em silêncio, tudo se silencia, apenas o vento mordaz susurra seu frio cruelmente, mas ela não sente. Pega o animal delicadamente, como se ainda estivesse vivo e leva para dentro, andando como um zumbi, sem vida, sem sentimentos, sem pensar, apenas fazendo o que fora ordenado, sua alma fora quebrada e passou a ser aprisionada na escuridão, nada mais a importava, pela primeira vez, em muitos dias, consegue ir até seu retiro mental, seu santuário, inviolavél, inacansavél, onde suas lembranças felizes viviam e estavam guardadas, onde Haku e Hikari estavam vivos, onde podia descansar e com eles brincar.

Com os olhos sem brilho, sem vida, sem emoção, entra na cozinha, as servas olham penalizadas e Kawa, ao olhar os olhos desta, sem vida, fica com olhos trsite e pergunta receosa:

- Tsu, sua alma . . . ?

- Devo preparar para meu dono o coelho. -fala sem sentimento, com a voz morta, praticamente mecanicamente.

Controlando as lágrimas, ela vê a pequena preparando o coelho, cortando-o e limpando as entranhas, nota a coleira no pé e então, sai dali para o quarto, ignorando a tempestade que desabava. Lá encontra Jigokusou recolhendo a pele castanha felpuda com três caudas, uma serva segura um guarda-chuva de madeira. Ela põe a mão no coração e murmura "Ike".

- Kawa? - seu dono a olha friamente.

Rapidamente, ela prostra.

- Meu senhor, deseja que guarde a pele de Ike? - pelos séculos de experiência, em vez de perguntar se era de Ike, ela transforma em outra pergunta, que os servos tem que fazer, quando chega visita ou o senhor retorna de algo, apenas para confirmar pois o cheiro não batia.

- Essa pele é antiga. Ike está em um quarto fechado e ficará até amanhã, depois de vender Tsu e os demais ela saíra, até parece que iria desperdiçar uma boa escrava, excelente no futon, sendo a minha concubina preferida, por uma ' coisa', mas serviu ao meu plano . . . creio que agora que quebrei a alma dela, o futuro dono ficará contente.

Ele joga o casaco para Kawa e ordena:

- Agora guarde o casaco e leve alguma comida para Ike, ela precisa restaurar as forças . . . e nem ouse comentar que ela ainda vive ou senão, sofrerá, pois terá uma morte lenta e agonizante.

- Hai. Sumimassen. -e prostra-se.

Nisso ele chama um dos servos e fala:

- Fique de olho na fedelha humana, após preparar meu prato, a escolte até meu quarto, a vantagem de humanos é que não tem audição e olfato apurado como nós.

Após preparar o coelho e outra serva preparar o arroz, olhando a criança com um olhar condoído, prepara a bandeja e Natsu ajeita tudo, não chorava, não sentia, não havia mais vida nela, pois agora estava em seu santuário particular.Leva a refeição ao seu senhor e após sentar para abrir a porta corrediça de fussúma, apoia na mesinha baixa, organizada por outra serva, ele olha para os olhos dela e vê o vazio. Então sorri:

- Muito bom, Tsu, o cheiro está muito bom.

- Arigatou gozaimassu pelo elogio, mestre - e prostrando-se , caí aos pés dele, para depois fitar o chão:

Ele come enquanto ela ignora o cheiro, só comeria se ordenasse, não pensava nem nada.

- Pegue, coma essa pata, Tsu, veja como está bom.

- Muito obrigada meu senhor pela comida.

Ela pega e come.

- Agora vejo que és uma escrava completa! Vou treina-la depois.

Após a alimentação, percebeu que quando retornou aos ensinamentos, ela agia conforme o ordenado, sem hesitação, então sorriu:

- Excelente, foi a melhor escrava que treinei, quanto ao futon, o seu novo dono irá querer ensina-la . . .

- Muito obrigada pelo aprendizado e aguardo meu novo dono para poder ensinar-me a ser uma boa escrava, serei a melhor - fala sem emoção, sem sentimentos, frio e distante, com o olhos vagos , vazios, enquanto encontra-se nua.

- Isso mesmo- e afaga a cabeça dela- sempre procure ser a melhor . . .

Já no quarto ao lado, Hikari ouvia tudo e chorava, queria poder falar algo a Natsu, mas não podia desobecer a ordem ou seria punida severamente. Nisso, Yamagani entra, com um pouco de carne, arroz e legumes, fita a kitsune youkai tristemente.

- E Natsuchan?

A amiga apenas mexe a cabeça para os lados, enquanto lágrimas caem de seus orbes verdes e fala, pesadamente:

- A alma dela foi destruída . . . e recebi ordens de não contar que está viva . . .

- E ela comeu o coelho . . . uma pata, deuses . . . - Hikari fala para horror de Kawagani.

- Ela vai ser vendida amanhã, junto com os demais e parente dela.

- Quem é o comprador?

- Não sei, ele virá amanhã á tarde.

- Natsuchan . . .

- Vou sentir falta daquela menina . . . que os deuses tenham piedade e a levem deste mundo rapidamente . . .

No dia seguinte, ela dormira no quarto dele que não a tomou nem nada, dormiu no chão, sobre um pano estendido após ele mandar ela dormir, pois nao fechou os olhos até ele ordenar.

Nisso, um barulho é escutado e uma série de outros, uns maiores e outros menores e um leve tremor é sentido.

Jioguksou desperta e Natsu também, mas não se importava com o que ocorria, um outro tremor "sacode a mansão" e gritos são escutados, logo um cheiro de fumaça e fogo se apossa do ar, ele se levanta, mas ela ignorava o perigo, não passava de algo que apenas respirava, era uma boneca sem vida, não mais pensava nem nada e naquele momento estava abrigada em seu refúgio particular.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eu chorei na cena do coelho i . i XPP


	7. Mudança de dono

A mansão de Jigoku é tomada, aproveitando a confusão, seu filho vinga-se . . .

Natsu passa a ter um novo dono e torna-se a concubina preferida deste.

Cap. 7 - Mudança de dono.

Um servo entra e fala:

- Um grupo de youkais, liderados por um general, querem tomar essas terras . . . meu senhor.

- Que?! Quem eles pensam que são?

E sai rapidamente dali enquanto Natsu continua sentada com os olhos vazios.

Ao sair, vê um exército imenso que cercara a mansão, nisto, um general montado em um corcel de chamas, abre um pergaminho e lê:

- Jigokusou, mercador de escravos?

- Sim sou eu - recupera a postura.

- Tenho ordens de nosso senhor de toma-lhe as terras e escravos . . .

- Mas como ousa?

- São ordens de nosso líder - comandante fala frio.

- Mas . . . sempre forneci os melhores escravos á ele . . .

- Não sei o motivo, apenas cumpro ordens, entregue-os e será poupado, senão, será assasinado . . .

Nisso aproveitando a distração, entra na mansão e vai até o quarto onde Hikari e Kawagani encontram-se, abre a porta corrediça, elas se prostram ao verem e ele pega a jovem kitsune pelo braço, erguendo-a e falando preocupado:

- Vá, Ike e Kawa, aproveitem o tumulto!

- Nossas coleiras, nosso dono é Jigokusousama . . .

- Esperem, - fala firmemente e sai dali, correndo.

- Meu senhor . . .

- Vou matar o desgraçado pela minha mãe e por você, sempre a amei, Ike, mas não podia chegar perto de você, ou ele me castigaria ou pior, te maltrataria . . . não sabe quanto ódio sentia quando ele se deitava com você - e fala rosnando.

- Senhor . . .

Após olha-la intensamente, ele fala para ela olhar nos olhos dele e ela faz isso, nisso vê os orbes dele tomando-lhe o queixo a beija delicadamente, e fala

- A libertarei nem que seja a única coisa que farei . . . não permitirei que caía vitíma de um senhor cruel, fuja para sua família. . . fiquem aqui.

E atônita, vê ele correr desesperado pelo corredor, pela na sala de armas, um arco e flecha feito de uma árvore youkai e mira na cabeça de seu genitor, olhando-o com o mais profundo ódio.

- Morra, desgraçado . . . - e atira a flecha que transpassa a cabeça deste, o cavalo youkai do general empina e depois de acalma-lo,ordena o ataque:

- Homens, ataquem, poupem os servos . . .

Correndo por passagens secretas, chega até Hikari e Kawagani, que estão imoveís, sentiram pela coleira que mudaram de dono, sem faalr mais nada, força a coleira de Hikari, que se rompe e desaparece e depois faz na coleira de Kawagani e ordena que elas vão embora.

- E Tsu?

- Não conseguirei romper a coleira dela . . . drena muito fazer isso, só garanto vocês duas, vão!- implora.

- Não semTsu . . . - Hikari fala, mas Kawagani a arrasta.

- kawa pare . . . oengai.

- Vamos amiga, quer ser escrava novamente? Vamos! -e arrasta a jovem chorando por Natsu.

- Qual o nome de vocês? - pergunta arfante no chão.

- Eu sou Kawagani e ela, Hikari . . .

- Hikari, um belissímo nome . . . tomem- e atira uma bolsa contendo algumas moedas de ouro.

- Kawagani, por favor, cuide de Hakari, faça-a sair daqui, os soldados estão invadindo.

- Hai - e com o máximo de suas forças, arrasta a jovem dali enquanto ela lutava recusando sair.

Mais para frente na saída dos fundos, posiciona sua mão nas costas dela e joga seu youki nela, que faz com que ela desmaie e passa a carrega-la:

- Faz tempo que não uso esse poder . . .

E assumindo a forma de um lobo castanho médio, foge por uma trilha estreita escondida em meio a relva, correndo o máximo que consegue até a mansão do mercador de escravos ser um pequeno ponto no horizonte, chora por Natsu, por não poder leva-la, sentia a consciência pesada, mas o importante era se afastarem dali.

No entardecer, a mansão havia sido tomada e todos os escravos reunidos no pátio, inclusive Natsu achada na casa e trazida sem resistência, levantando-se como uma boneca sem vida, pois a coleira avisara da mudança de dono, estava na fileira da frente, ao lado de outras crianças youkais e humanas. O filho do mercador estava sentado em frente a uma mesa com papeis, rendido. O comandante falou rispidamente, ao jovem trsite, pois não temia a morte seu pesar era não ver mais quem amava, Hikari.

- Forneça esse escravos e pouparei sua vida . . .

- Para que? Sei que não poupará e irá me tornar escravo, não sou besta.

- Insolente! -e usando suas garras arranha as costas dele.

- Para que tudo isso ? - uma voz mansa mas terrivél é ouvida

Um youkai trajando uma veste imponente aparece dentre os soldados que abriram caminho á ele. Usava os cabelos castanhos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos negros, fitavam o general que se prostra rapidamente:

- Meu senhor.

- Hunf! Então, alguém matou o pai dele e só restou o filho, só havia servos incapazes de se vingar por causa do encanto da coleira . . . mataste seu pai né?

- Sim . . . e nada meu deu mais prazer . . .

- Sei que vender ou dar o escravo é uma forma das coleiras aceitarem um novo dono, mas há outro jeito, matar o dono deles, aí passam a obedecer quem matou, é tão simples.

O jovem se levanta com dificuldade e rapidamente, suas garras rapidamente acertam o rosto do senhor youkai, amrcando e um campo imenso surge, impedindo o general de avançar para proteger seu senhor, murmura palavras desconexas e pinga o sangue do inimigo no punhal ensagüentado, que brilha de cor rubra, que após brilhar, torna-se dourada.

O youkai fica aturdido com que o jovem fez:

- Desgraçado o que fez?

Mas ele puxa a espada do senhor e perfura ele mesmo e faz o sangue dele pingar no punhal, com o youkai atônito ele fala setenciando-o:

- Condeno-lhe a perder sua fortuna, sua riqueza e sucumbirá rapidamente ao inimigo- sorrindo malignamente, morre e para surpresa, o punhal e corpo dele desaparecem.

- Droga, fui amaldiçoado, mas meu youki é maior que o dele- tenta convencer a si mesmo, embora tremesse.

- Meu senhor ?- fala receoso.

- Deixe me ver a papelada dos escravos.

Nisso o comandante põe a papelada em cima da mesa. Sentando na cadeira, ele começa a chamar um por um e separar o que seria dele e o que venderia, entõa chega ao nome de Hikari.

- Ike!

Ninguém responde

- Como? - ao ver que ninguém sofria punição, significa que o filho do mercador libertou antes de morrer.

- Kawa!

A mesma coisa. Após horas ,mais da metade respondera e faltava duas escravas:

- Tsu!

Nisso, como um boneco, ela se aproxima com cabeça abaixada e prostra-se para ele, curvando sua cabeça ainda mais:

- Hai, senhor, deseja algo de Tsu?

- Olha! Que fina escrava ! Vejo que foi educada . . . - fala admirando a humana, eram criaturas fracas , embora aquela menina possuísse uma feição bonita e pelo que lia, recebera um treinamento rigoroso, para ser concubina de alta classe.

- Hai, Jigokusousama foi um mestre excelente - não podia ofender seu senhor ou opinar sobre seus donos anteriores- ensinou-me muito.

- Vou leva-la para ser concubina, aqui vejo que recebeu instrunção para se portar finamente e ser extremamente submissa, voltado para ser concubina, mas a educação no futon foi mais superficial, aqui diz que o dono iria aprofundar, mas diz que não é mais virgem, que já veio defeituosa, mas não faz mal, afinal, sempre "gostei" de crianças, venha e fique atrás de mim, Tsu.

- Hai, meu senhor, obrigada pelo elogio -e curva-se novamente, falando sem emoção, com a voz morta.

Nisso, ele retorna a contar o numéro de escravos e conferir a papelada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De noite, no castelo daquelas terras, Natsu encontra-se no quarto de seu novo dono, de pé a espera dele, prevendo o que viria, retornara a seu retiro mental, seu santuário, para suportar o que viria e que conhecia muito bem. O dono dela entrara, vestindo uma yukata para dormir e afitava, desejando-a, comendo-a com os olhos.

- Venha Tsu . . . - fala roucamente.

Ela se aproxima com os olhos baixos, sem vida, naquele momento não era mais do que uma boneca que andava, não sentia, não pensava. Ele acaricia o cabelo dela e fala:

- Tire a roupa.

Ela faz como ordenado no mesmo instante.

Ele observa o corpo nú pueril ante de ergue-la sem seus braços e beija-la, explorando a boca dela, mas naquele momento seu eu, estava em seu retiro, nas profundezas de sua mente. Ele a deita na cama e cobre-a com seu corpo , falando:

- Farei voce se deliciar Tsu, irá implorar por mim . . . - e lambe a face dela.

Então, segue-se uma dentre várias e consecutivas noites de estupro, violação, ela fazia o que era ordenado, gemia para dar prazer ao seu dono, mas era tudo vago,e assim passou sua vida, momentos como esse, ela ocultava-se em sua mente, onde lá revivia os momentos felizes e os seres que lhe deram carinho, enquanto esperava seu dono se satisfazer, assim como comandantes e convidados e implorava mentalmente para que fosse rápido, para que repousasse o corpo dolorido, pois youkais costumam usar suas garras.

Afinal, era uma concubina, um artigo de luxo e nada mais, para ser usado como seu dono queria, era nada mais nada menos que um objeto, mesmo um cachorro de rua tinha a noite para descansar, nem isto ela tinha.

Assim anos se passam . . .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Devem ter estranhado o filho de Jigokusou estar apaixonado por Hikari, sempre esteve, é que nessa fic estou focalizando mais em Natsu, por isso, procurei não dispersar muito. Planejava libertar Hikari e Kawagani, não me dei ao trabalho de dar um nome à ele e nem a este novo dono dela, pois não durariam muito ou pouco apareciam, como no caso do filho do Jigokusou . . . e também me deu preguiça dar um nome de alguém que não dura muito ou personagem com pouca importância . . .


	8. Novo Dono

Após dez anos, seu dono é morto, com isso, a coleira indica que Tenkurosou é o novo dono dela . . .

No início, descobre a paz e bondade, porém "graças" a uma invejosa, eventos de décadas atrás ressurgem com força e um kuroi ookamidaiyoukai é tomado por ódio e raiva se limites . . .

Cap. 8 - Novo Dono

187 AC da era Yayoi

Uma noite fria, sem estrelas, sem lua, um vento gélido soprava no quarto do Senhor daquelas terras, ele relaxava após mais uma noite de prazer, Natsu ,agora com dezoito anos, encontrava-se inerte na cama, enquanto ele se levantava e caminhava para vestir sua roupa nobre armadura imponente, ordena que ela o ajude na armadura e ela vai nua, ajudar. Agradecia mentalmente por ter sido rápido dessa vez, após vesti-lo, foi senta rno chão encostada na parede ao lado do futon, seu corpo nú estava marcado de hemetomas e cortes, muitas cicatrizes espalhavam-se pela pele dela.

Abraçou suas pernas e olhava para o chão, percebendo pelos pés se dono sair.

- Fique aqui Tsu!- porém nem precisava ordenar, ela ficava quietinha, esperando que ele saísse, quando vestia sua armadura, e só saía no raiar do dia, até lá, ficava disponivél caso seu dono precisasse de algum serviço sexual.

Há anos encontrava-se imersa em seu retiro mental, seu santuário, temia sair dali, fica desde o por do sol, até o nascer do sol, era difícil sair de seu santuário, pois lá não tinha dó e podia rever, Hakuchan, Hikari, seus pais, cada um deles importantes e que possuíam seu lugarzinho especial lá. A única coisa que ganahra nesses anos, era tremor, cada vez que se aproximava um homem, humano ou youkai, não sabia identificar suas intenções e nem procurava, automaticamente, entrava em seu retiro.

O castelo estava sendo atacado, ele não esperava que o exército de Tenkurosou, aquele kuroiookamidaiyoukai avançasse tão rapidamente pelo visto seu general mostrou-se incapaz de defender as terras, mas podia ser também efeito da maldição lançada sobre ele. Com esse ataque próximo do castelo, o obrigava a assumir a forma henge e duelar com o invasor, derrotaria o imenso lobo negro.

Ao sair do castelo, vê um lobo negro imenso, de caninos pronunciados, ronando, com o símbolo de estrela azul na testa.

- Olha, vejo que um cachorrinho veio apanhar? - ele fala sem medo perante o daiyoukai.

- Mostre sua forma verdadeira, quero ter prazer de devorar sua carne após derrota-lo.

- Essa frase é minha . . .

Nisso, ele assume sua forma henge, de um imenso urso castanho com um chifre na testa, os olhos rubros fitavam com fúria o daiyoukai lobo à sua frente e dá-se início a um confronto de gigantes.

Dentro do castelo, ouvia os rosnados de lobo e urso e o tremor, por causa do tamanho dos dois, relou um olhar rápido pela janela e via um lobo imenso e um urso, mas voltou a olhar um ponto à sua frente e abraçar as pernas ainda mais, tentando se aquecer. Continua em seu lugar, seu cantinho, sentia frio, mas não se vestiria, pois se ele ganhasse com certeza iria querer comemorar a vitória. Vendo que ficara ocupado com a batalha, olha rapidamente seu corpo, os hematomas, cortes e cicatrizes, frutos de muitos atos sexuais.

Nunca dormira tranqüilamente, a última vez foi quando seus pais ainda viviam nesse mundo, há mais de dez anos atráz, que dormia sem saber que era dor, dormia um sonho inocente, ingênuo, admirava as estrelas e permitia-se sonhar, mas isso já não era possivél, pouco importava quem ganhasse, homens eram todos iguais, só queriam uma escrava para satisfazer seus desejos e havia dentre eles, "tipos". Uns eram gentis, outros violentos, outros selvagens e alguns sádicos, muitas das marcas não era de seu dono e sim de comandante e convidados.

Nunca prestara a atenção no quarto, só conhecia o futon que já a enchia de pavor, mesmo que não fosse destinado à "diversão" como o dono se referia, só dormia sentada, encostada na parede e em cima de um lençol, nunca deitava, não confiava na maciez do futonm pois associava aoa to que a enojava e tinha pavor, só confiava no frio da madeira, do tatame, pois poucas vezes a tomavam no chão.

Após horas reina-se um silêncio, seguido de risadas e comemoração, sentiu algo em sua coleira, ela indicara que mudara de dono. Ouviu passos se aproximando do quarto e refugiou-se rapidamente em seu retiro mental, tornando-se novamente uma boneca sem vida, com os olhos vazios, ao ver que eram homens, tremeu, embora já estivsse em seu santuário. Eles entram e vasculham, então, o que aprecia ser general, encontra a garota, nuam ferida, cheia de hematomas e magra, podendo-se ver os ossos, como estava inerte, pensou que estava morta, mas percebeu que respirava, condoído, fala gentilmente:

- Garota, cade sua roupa?

Percebendo que este falava com ela , esta responde, humildimente, com a voz inexpressiva:

- Ali, senhor - aponta para a parede um kimono esfarrapado, pois naquela noite, seu dono anterior rasgou sedento por tê-la.

- Soldado, procure algo para ela.- ele ordena.

- Vou ver no armário daquele desgraçado.

Abriu e encontrou um haori comprido e à distância, equiparou com o corpo frágil e pequeno, com certeza, daria para chegar até o joelho pelo menos. E entregou ao general

- Vista isto, pequena, está frio - e estende o haori.

Ela olha e vê com dor no coração os olhos dela vazios de qualquer emoção e ela falando com a voz inexpressiva:

- Gomennasai, é de meu antigo dono, é requintado demais para uma escrava como esta Tsu usar , desculpe-me - e prostra-se para ele tremendo.

- Dono? Então . . . - seus olhos fitam a coleira e entende tudo - soldado!- ele chama um para perto.

- Hai, meu senhor - e curva-se.

- Procure Tenkurosou kokuôsama ( Imperador Tenkurosou), nosso senhor precisa vim aqui.- nisso tenta jogar o haori em cima dela, mas ela se afastava, olhav amais atentamente a coleira negra, e sabia, que somente o novo dono dela para ordenar colocar o haori.

Nisso, os soldados fecharam as janelas e não olhavam para a mulher, enquanto esperam o senhor deles. O general tentava conversar com ela, mas eram tentativas infrutíferas, duvida que repondesse com sinceridade, fora ensinada a responder somente o que o senhor queria e falava sem emoção.

Um youkai adentra pelas portas duplas, usava os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava vestes e armaduras imponentes, contendo duas espadas na cintura, amarrados no laço, os orbes verdes vasculham o ambiente e então encontram a humana, a estrela azul em sua testa ontenta a marca de seu clã hoshiyakannohanashiro. Olha penalisado para a humana:

Penalizado, tenta se aproximar, mas ela recua, então , vê, ela se prostrar para ele, nua, falando, sem emoção:

- Konbanwa, meu senhor, por favor me puna por meu afastamento . . .

Todos olham tristes para a humana, então, pegando o kimono das mãos de seu general, estende para ela o haori e fala, gentilmente:

- Não vou puni-la, vista o ahori.

- Sim, mestre.

- Qual seu nome de nascença?

Fala, após pensar,de fato, tanto tempo sendo chamada de Tsu, fez ela quase esquecer seu nome, tremendo, fala fracamente:

- Natsu.

- È um nome bonito, venha Natsu.

Ele vê a coleria melhor, conforme ela levanta e compreende, já ouvira relatos sobre a coleira negra, mas os youkais que lidavam com isso, morreram. Ela o seguia atrás dele, tremia e seus olhos estavam inexpressivos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Uma semana depois, Natsu usava um kimono florido e por baixo desse, uma gi alva. Estava sendo bem tratada pelas servas e por Tenkurosou, que descobriu se um Kokuô ( imperador), ou seja, tinha ancestralidade nobre . Apesar disso não saia quase de seu retiro, tremia, não confiava nos homens e achava que isso não ia durar muito. Não falava com as servas, provavelmente para não se envolves e com esta acabar sendo punida ou usada para punição, assim não criaria vínculos, como fora com Natsu e que pagara com a vida a sua recusa em matar e preparar o coelho. Chamava-as sempre de sama e ajuda esporadicamente na cozinha, ficava mais em um jardim em frente à cozinha.

O novo dono dela, estava ocupado com assuntos sobre as novas terras e dissera que romperia a coleira dela, mas não acreditava, estava descrente deste mundo e dos homens bondosos ou de boa vontade, suas experiências no passado, haviam levado a um conceito sobre os homens. Por isso, fitava o nada, sentada encostada em uma árvore, enquanto esperava para que ele fizesse cair aquela máscara de bondade e piedade e agisse como todos os donos dela agem.

Tinha uma serva, invejosa, Hibi que odiava vê-la sem fazer nada, ali, além de Natsu realizar poucas tarefas e achava ruim, já reclamara com a responsavél pelo castelo, mas falava que era ordens do senhor delas. Porém, a descoberta de algo, mudaria muita coisa e mostraria um lado obscuro e desconhecido até por Tenkurosou, um evento trágico do passado irá ressurgir com fúria, a tristeza e a dor pela perda daquela que amava e sua cria ainda no ventre, o cegaria ás suas ações.

Naquela tarde, Natsu foi tomar um banho, retirou seu kimono e entrou na água, a invejosa, Hibi a seguiu e viu quando ela entrou e então ficou assombrada

Tinha nas costas, acima da espátula, uma marca de quatro cortes profundos, escuros em formato de garras, se lembrou então, da história da gentil e amavél Senhora daquele castelo e a cria em seu ventre, a futura princesa daquelas terras, era amada e idolatrada pelos servos, então, um grupo de assasinos a mata enquanto estva tendo as contrações do parto, seu senhor marcou o líder, deixando uma marca igual das costas de Natsu e que tal marca amaldiçoada seria transmitida aos descendentes deste. Seu senhor destruíra os nobres que encomendaram a vingança, assasinando-os e destruindo a mansão e localizara o líder dos assasinos, já velho e o matara, só não achou o filho deste e a neta. Sorrindo malignamente, resolve se vingar da humana, porém, não fazia ídeia da dimensão que teria seu ato e que se arrependeria amargamente do que aconteceria.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No entardecer, Natsu estava no jardim, começara a acreditarum pouco que talvez ali teria paz que seu dono era diferentes dos outros, começara a querer vim para a realidade e sair aos poucos de seu santuário mental, fortalecido graças aos anos de escravidão, estupro, punição e maus tratos, isto a fizera descrente da bondade do mundo. O destino parecera ser cruel com ela e os deuses, crueís e sádicos, lançavam-lhe toda a mã sorte e sofrimento possivél, não se condoíam com ela.

Ultimamente, fragmentos de eventos de um passado, se tornaram mais nitídos, como um castelo em chamas, uma youkai grávida, com contrações implorava por piedade e via-se como um homem, que a mata, isto fazia mal á ela, a entristecia, era muita covardis e perversidade.

- Tsu . . .

Ela ouve o nome, que não ouvia há dias, com uma voz conhecida, porstra-se para Tekurosou que não olhava para ela, vira ele espremer as garras contra a pele dele, via um filete de liqüído carsmim escorrendo pelas mãos dele e indo cair na relva, então, continua falando friamente:

- Siga-me.

- Hai, meu senhor - e o s gue , ainda não entrara em seu santuário mental, mas algo começava a fazer treme-lo, só nos últimos dias conseguiu ficar próxima à ele sem tremer e o olha-la, conforme pedira, mas achara melhor com aquele tom de voz, não olhar em seus olhos.

Eles caminham até uma cabana, ela entra, era rúsitca e tinha um reservado para higiene pessoal e a luz do entardecer entrava por uma janela larga, então, volta-se para ela com os olhos rubros, irado e pergunta, agressivo:

- Tem a marca de quatro corte, como garras, nas costas, não no centro, no lado? - soava mais como afirmação que dúvida.

- Não sei, Tenkurosousama, nunca olho-me no espelho- fala começando a ficar sem emoção, achando melhor começar a se refugiar.

Então, sente ele derruba-la e prensa-la contra o chão, nesse momento, ela vai para seu refúgio, seu santuário , seus olhos que ainda possuíam algum resquício de vida, ficam vazios, torna a ficar inexpressivos e torna a ficar uma boneca, como sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria isso, no final, de fato, todos os donos eram iguais, os deuses e o destino, implacavél, a condenara e a puniam.

Ele rasga o kimono dela, nas costas, não reage, embroa as garras dele a tenham arranhado. E vê a marca que fizera no ancestral dela, mas sentia que era mais forte, isto mostrava que ela era reencarnação do assasino, a mão dele tremia de nervoso, lembrou de tudo, do corpo de sua amada, todo o sofrimento, tristeza, raiva e ira ressurgiram, seu sangue ferve com um ódio inimaginavél, rosna enquanto a segura no chão, depois se afasta e fala irado:

- È reencarnação do desgraçado que levou minha querida fêmea e cria ainda no ventre! Tem lembranças disso?

Ela continua deitada no chão, imovél, e responde sem emoção:

- Hai, Tenkurosousama, lembranças fulgazes de um castelo em chamas, cenas de uma mulher implorando por sua vida e cria e o senhor, em frente ao castelo em chamas, uma dor lacinante nas costas e de cavalgar por matas , mas não era esta Na . . . Tsu.

Ele pode sentir cada fibra de seu corpo tremer com ira, apesar de mata-lo e tentar caçar a familia, não conseguira, apesar da tortura, não falou onde estava eu filho e neta, agora vê, que o desgraçado e assasino de décadas atrás retornara, agora como uma mulher. Então, sentindo o mais puro ódio e ira, ordena , enquanto retira suas vestes:

- Punir!

Nisso ela se contorce da dor intensa e lacinante, há anos, não sentia, pois fazia todo o possivél para obedecer as ordens, executando-as com perfeição, para não ser punida, agora, não entendia porque. Ficara quieta no local, não mexera, respondera com obedientemente as perguntas com total sumissão e respeito. Após alguns segundo a dor como ferro queimando a pele cessa, ela arfa de dor, desejava ficar em um canto e se recuperar, mas descobre que não seria dado isso á ela. Sente ele prensara, não sentindo pena das garras compridas dele eprfurar a pele dela, fazendo um liquído carsmim escorrer e a voz irada dele:

- Pagará amargamente, por assasinar minha fêmea e cria, que ainda não havia nascido . . . assasina!

Segurou o pescoço dela com as garras ferindo, assim como o corpo dela, enquanto passava as garras, rasgando tanto as vestes quando a pele dela, nada que não estivesse acostumada, a diferença, era que não intercalavam a punição com a violação, mas pelo visto, ele intercalaria, ouvira o que ele disse, ecoara até seu santuário e mesmo lá, sentiu-se triste, por matar uma fêmea e uma criança que ainda estava no ventre, justo ela, que é bondosa e detesta maldades.

Nisso a toma violentamente, com fúria, entrando e saindo dela o mais rápido e agressivo que podia machucando seu baixo ventre e corpo, com as garras, mas estava longe dali, em seu retiro mental, á salvo do estupro e violência, então, ela perde os sentidos, enquanto ele ignora e continua.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nem, ele foi cruel agora com ela, o estupro nada mais é do que poder, raiva, vingança, não prazer.

Ele amava demais sua fêmea e estava irada, com muito ódio, ainda mais que mataram com a cria no ventre dela . . . é um daiyoukai, o sangue ferve e fica quase impossivél de se lidar, o coração dele esta ferido, chorou dia e noite pelo assasinato, tamanha trsiteza e ódio não se apagou, esmaeceu, mesmo décadas depois, um exemplo, Inunotaishou ficou séculos se remoendo, triste , tanto que nem teve ralações, Tekurosou trancou seus sentimentos, pois senão perderia o tempo com o filho dele, o jovme sofria com a perda da mãe e o afastamento do pai piorava, após caçar os culpados, conseguiu apenas trancar, lá no fundo, tudo, mas era como uma bomba - relógio, que só precisava de um gatilho, e este fora Natsu e a marca dele, que amaldiçoou o assasino e os descendentes, ao ver aquilo, tudo o que estava contido, explodiu, aí deu nisso . . . uma vez liberado, creio que só passará com o tempo e com ajuda . . .

Na verdade, ele está louco de raiva e quando a vê, não consegue raciocinar, porém, ele se apaixonou por ela, mas é tamanha raiva, ódio, que esse amor está recuado, não consegue se manifestar, só conseguirá após a "fase ódio, loucura" passar.

Claro que não justifico o ato dele, nem nada, mas demonstro as causas e porque de tamanha violência, ira, não é gratuitamente. Ao meu ver os youkais, de modo geral, não conseguem lidar com alguns sentimentos, como ódio, cíumes, ira e etc . . . ao meu ver, aí dá essas coisas . . . assim como a perda, Oyakata demorou séculos, seiscentos anos, para "digerir" a ídeia da perda da amada e sua falta . . . imaginem somente, algumas décadas, para um daiyoukai como ele . . .

Notas:

Kokuô - Imperador .

Tenkurosou - garras negras celestiais - Ten (celestial), kuro (negro), sou (garras).

Clã hoshiyakannohanashiro – Tradução : Estrela noturna do castelo das flores. - Hoshi ( estrela), yakan ( noturno ), no (do,da), Tsuki(lua), shiro(castelo).

Resposta:

InuPV - Amiga XDDDD

Também tive pena do coelho, chorei quando escrevia a cena dela falando ao coelho e o matando, é sério . . .

A vida dela vai ser sofrida . . . foi crueldade isso, mas junto com o episódio de Hikari, quebrou a alma dela . . . XPP

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDD


	9. Despertar

Tenkurosou continua com seus maltratos em nome de um ódio antigo, mas alguém, irá fazer ele abrir os olhos e recuperar sua "sanidade" e faze-lo se arrepender amargamente dos maus tratos . . . porém, haverá perdão pelo que fez? Haverá . . . retorno?

Cap. 9 - Despertar.

No dia seguinte, saiu da cabana rústica e proibiu a humana de sair. Foi ao lago próximo dali levando suas roupas para tirar o sangue dela e relaxar os músculos, depois se veste, ao perceber que o cheiro saíra, não queria ferir o olfato de seu filhote, ainda sentia ódio e não conseguia sentir pena.Sabia que a coleira a faria obedecer a ordem, ela não saíria ou seria punida.

Anda até a cozinha seriamente. As servas estranhavam o sumiço da jovem humana, então, ao verem, prostram-se. Ele fala sério:

- Kireihoshi (kireihoshi - bela estrela) !

Uma jovem serva, usando kimono de duas peças, o de cima ricamente adornado e de mangas esvoaçantes , meia e um oshire no pé. Aparece por uma porta corrediça e se curva, então ele fala, seriamente:

- Tsu está na cabana abandonada lá atrás da floresta, não pode sair . . . pois assim ordenei, a puni pois ela é reencarnação do assasino da minha falecida esposa e cria que ela carregava. . .

- Kamisama! - fala com a mão na boca e outra no coração enquanto as servas escutando apavoradas.

- Tenho outras coisas para ver, faça Hibi dar comida á ela e levar baldes de água, além de roupas velhas, simples . . . e só . . .

E sai dali para a sala de negócios.

Ela suspeitara o que acontecera ou tinha noção, olha para Hibi com raiva e esta se defende:

- Senhora, apenas contei-lhe da marca . . .

- Louca! Ele jurou vingança contra os descendentes do assasino e descobriu a reencarnação dele, me fale, o que acha que fez com ela?

- Não sei, a fez limpar algo e muito bem .

- Ès uma idiota, ele ainda sente a perda dela e de sua cria, mesmo hoje em dia, não sabe o que um youkai furioso e vingativo pode fazer? - fala irada e rosnando para a serva que se encolhe.

- Irei com você, Hibi, preparem a comida ela levará comigo.

- Gostaria de ir, tenho muito carinho por ela - fala uma youkai idosa.

- Acho melhor não . . . - temia ao pensar no que aconteceu á jovem humana, sabia o quanto o coração do senhor delas estava ferido.

- Onegai - a velha implora.

- Hai - suspira resignada - irá também.

- Arigatou, Kireihoshisama.

Após alguns minutos, elas partem dali, enquanto as demais servas as observam se afastarem, estas estão apreensivas. O grupo então, sente o cheiro de sangue da humana e estava forte, além de sêmen. Com o coração na mão, correm e Hibi, engole em seco ao verem a cabana abandonada por onde os cheiros fortes estavam concentrados. Aproximam-se, angustidas e então vêm o estado dela, pois o sol adentra iluminando o estado deploravél dela, enquanto elas estão chocadas.

Ela estava sangrando, todo seu corpo mostrava hemetomas e sangrava levemente abaixo do ventre, o olhar dela fitando um ponto a sua frente, levemente tombada para o lado. Começa a emitir tremores a simples presença delas. A jovem serva, que denunciara a marca por inveja, sente-se suja e chora, era fora a responsavél por isso, ele nunca saberia da marca se ela não falasse, nunca conhecera ou possuía conhecimento desse lado cruel de seu imperador.

Kireihoshi chorando toca o ombro dela, que emite um espasmo e depois, volta a ficar imovél. Ela então fala gentilmente, com o tom mais gentil possivél:

- Natsu . . . está aí?

Mas vê os olhos dela sem vida, fitando um ponto a sua frente, estes nulos de qualquer sentimento, mortos. Então, pega uma roupa e com a ajuda da youkai idosa, a veste, fechando o obi, após vesti-la, ela se mexe e se encolhe. Hibi estava em prantos, enquanto olhava em volta, então, elas falam:

- Que horror . . . - a responsavél pela criadagem, fala, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gomennasai, Natsu, eu . . . eu . . . não sabia . . . quer dizer - fala em prantos, chorando compulsivamente.

- Já foi feito . . .

- Não culpo, mereci . . . - a jovem fala em um tom morto.

- Hã?- olham abismadas para ela.

- Na outra vida, matei uma youkai grávida indefesa . . . sou assasina . . . meu dono tem todo o direito de fazer isso . . . a culpa é minha . . . - fala com o olhar vago.

- Não, Tenkurosou se vingou no passado, matou o assasino, é crueldade o que fez a você ! - a idosa fala em tom de súplica - pare de falar que merece !

- Mereço . . . - e nisso, torna a fitar um ponto qualquer á frente.

Resigandas, param, sabem agora que ela sofreu uma 'lavagem cerebral', retiram o sangue do chão com baldadas, da pele dela, com panos macios. A idosa sai e retorna minutos depois com uma infusão de plantas para colocarem no ferimentos e colocam curativos, uma pequena febre ameaça instalar-se, mas com infusão de ervas, conseguem baixar juntamente com um banho. Então, tratam de alimenta-la e fornecer água em um bambu.

Mais tarde, elas se despedem, mas percebem que ao saírem, ela retorna ao seu retiro mental, conforme a noite se aproximava.

Após algumas horas, ele vê o daiyoukai irado, os olhos rubros. Ela se levanta, com um pouco de dificuldade e prostra-se perante ele:

- Deseja algo, meu mestre ? - fala sem emoção.

- Punir!

Ela se contorce de dor, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser queimado interiormente, este retira suas roupas e tem relacionamento violento com ela, mesmo esta sentindo a dor da coleira, faz sexo alternando com punição. Assim segue-se a noite, com ele lavando-se depois. Logo pela manhã, ordenara que somente Hibi fosse ver Tsu, assim, seguem-se dias. Quando a serva ia, chorava compulsivamente, seu coração pesava, tamanha era a culpa, sempre que entrava e enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos da jovem humana febril, esta estava com os olhos vazios e sem emoção.

Porém, a febre, que antes era estabilizada durante o dia e retornava a noite, começava a ficar persistente e não cede. Ficou dois dias sem baixa. O daiyoukai teve que se ausentar das terras e com isso, Natsu ganhara duas noites de sossego. Percebia que cada vez mais, ela ficava em seu "mundo", seu refúgio mental, seu santuário e se recusava a voltar à realidade, ficava cada vez mais "presa" voluntariamente e de bom grado em seu mundo particular.

Então, o general de Tenkurosou foi ver Natsu, agoniado, ao tomar conhecimento do ocorrido. Foi a cabana e foi contado tudo, ele ficara revoltado, irado, ao saber dos tormentos desta, percebeu que era retrocedeu e piorou mais que antes, se era possivél, não se aproximou porque ela tremia sem parar. Mas nota um cheiro diferente e olha condoído, com o coração apertado. Ao reconhecer tal cheiro se dirige até Hibi e confirma:

- Ela está grávida . . .

- Percebi ontem, o cheiro ficou mais forte, é deTenkurousousama - e uma lágrima escorre dos orbes dela - ela não saí mais de seu refúgio, há dias que não retorna . . .

- Também, para que? Para sofrer? Dizem que é uma espécie de santuário que desenvolvem, onde podem suportar a crueldade e sofrimento.

- Me pergunto, senão era mais piedoso nosso senhor mata-la . . .

- Vou falar com ele, isso está demais, ela é inocente, alguém precisa traze-lo para a razão.

O general adentra no castelo e espera no salão pelo seu imperador, enquanto controlava sua ira pela situação, pretendia chama-lo a razão, como eram amigos de infância, viveram juntos como irmãos, tem certa liberdade com ele. Então, tão irritado que não percebe o princípe, Hoshiyakankiba, com seu tradicional haori, gi e hakama, além de duas espadas de samurai, presas em seu obi, acompanhada de um servo pessoal. Tinha a aparência de dezesseis anos, longos cabelos negros soltos e intensos orbes verdes, que fitavam curioso o general que parecera não perceber sua presença, então fala:

- Tudo bem?

Ele então percebe seu princípe ali e levanta-se , para curva-se em respeito:

- Perdoe-me meu Outashi ( princípe herdeiro), estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Sabe que o considero como um ojisan( tio) , Hinotenyamaru ( Ciclo da flecha celestial do sol )

- Hai, mas sou apenas um servo teu e de vosso pai e aguardo seu honoravél genitor.

- Meu chichiue disse que voltava hoje , pelo menos o que estava escrito no último pergaminho que recebi.

- Com certeza, meu princípe.

- Hoshiyakankibasama, está na hora de vosso treino, onegai, acompanha-me - uma jovem serva prostra-se.

- Hai, até mais, general.

- Até mais, Hoshiyakankibasama - e curva-se uma vez mais sobre o olhar aborrecido do jovem, que detestava tal demonstração de servidão deste.

Nisso, o jovem principe, a serva e o servo pessoal dele, se retiram, deixando um general um tanto aturdido.

Seu amigo e imperador era amavél com o princípe, o sobrevivente do massacre de décadas atrás, ele sobrevivera pois estava acompanhando o pai em uma viagem, se estivesse no castelo, teria sido assasinado. O pai dele era muito carinhoso, presente, sempre demonstrava carinho pela cria, era conhecido por todos no reino, por sua bondade, gentileza e amabilidade, era um líder justo e honrado, era praticamente impossivél, a alguém , ainda mais se o conhecesse bem, capaz de fazer tais atrocidades com uma jovem humana, inocente, por mais que fosse reencarnação do assasino.

Tais pensamentos foram cortados por um voz conhecida :

- Hinotenyamaru ?- fala com uma voz animada.

Ele vira para o amigo, com olhos revoltados e estreitados, o sorriso deste tintutebeia, não entende o porque daquele olhar.

- O que aconteceu?

Este curva-se ao se senhor e fala, com magoa:

- Natsu . . .

O imperador então, torna a olhar sério ao general e suspira aborrecido, ela fora a causadora de tal olhar em seu amigo.

- Vamos ao escritório, deseja conversar?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Hai, meu senhor.

Nisso se retiram para a imensa sala do escritório adornada de armários e abarrotada de pergaminhos nestas, o daiyoukai lobo negro senta na poltrona macia em frente a uma mesa de mogno e o general em uma das confortaveis cadeiras de encosto felpudo, na frente deste, então ele fala:

- Por que quer saber daquela escrava?

- Por que não a mata de vez? Para que tortura-la? Ela já sofreu demais nessa vida, ou achas que porque ela estava com os olhos sem vida?

- Ela é reencarnação do desgraçado que matou friamente minha fêmea e cria! Nunca me esqueci . . . - fala rosnando.

- Ela não é o assasino, é uma fêmea humana sendo torturada e maltratada, estuprada, noite após noite . . .

- Não me importo - e rosna violentamente, erguendo-se subitamente.

- Senão visse com meus olhos, acharia loucura, infâmia, o que faz com a pobrezinha, se alguém me falasse que o "Grande Tenkurosou " era capaz de tal atrocidade a um inocente, ainda mais uma fêmea, consideraria loucura, alucinação . . . se falassem que era um monstro, julgando seu caratér pelo que e conhecido no reino todo, mandaria prende-lo por mentira, nunca esperaria tais atos vis do senhor, nunca, nem em meus sonhos mais delirantes e loucos . . .

- Ela é um monstro! - fala batendo o punho na mesa e fragmentando esta.

- Monstro é o senhor! Só um ser cruel, vil, maligno, para tais atos depreziveís!

- Não teste . . . - fala em tom ameaçador, com os olhos rubros.

- Faça pelo menos, um ato piedoso, pelo Tenkurosou que pensava conhecer, a mate, faça esse favor, nessa situação será um ato de piedade! Faça! Livre-a do sofrimento! E também obterá essa sua "vingança" ordinária e irracional! . . . Tome! - e joga na mesa fragmentada, um pergaminho um tanto grosso - é o passado dela, o mercador de escravos que usou o encantamento de youkai, fez um passado, eu li, agora se deseja destruir, a escolha é sua!

- Porque interessaria? - fala guspindo as palavras.

- Leia, pense e diga-me, qual a diferença entre o senhor e o assasino de décadas atrás? A meu ver, nenhum, ao contrário, conseguiu ser pior que ele . . . com licença, meu imperador, tenho que ordenar as tropas. -e curvando-se, retira dali antes que o outro se pronunciasse.

Tremendo de nervoso, tenta lutar contra as palavras crueís e verdadeiras de seu amigo de infância e leal general. Tenta pensar e então, olha o pergaminho e lê.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hinotenyamaru - Ciclo da flecha celestial do sol . Hi (sol) noten ( do céu /celestial), ya (flecha), maru ( ciclo).


	10. Arrependimento

Após passar sua fase "loucura" , um imenso arrependimento agravado pelo amor dele por ela, que enfim desperta, martiriza seu coração . . .

Cap. 10 - Arrependimento

Enquanto fora informada da chegada de seu senhor, ela fora cuidar de Natsu.

A febre estava altissíma e isto provocava vômitos nela, os ferimentos alguns infeccionavam, pois a humana vivia tirando e expondo a pele, ainda mais a noite e tirava a roupa, começara a esfriar e isto, fragilizava ainda mais, tornando seu quadro instavél. Tinha grande parte do tempo vômitos, dificilmente algo parava em seu estômago, ela não retornara mais de seu refúgio, á dias não saía de seu estado letárgico e sem vida, com os olhos vazios. Não podia ficar a noite, pois tinha um servo fiel ao imperador, que a tirava da cabana por ordens deixadas por Tenkurosou antes desse se ausentar, só podia ficar durante o dia.

Ultimamente, dera de pensar em um "ato piedoso" e conversara só com as servas que se apiedavam da humana, entraram num consenso, mesmo dela grávida, de deixar ela morrer, acreditavam que no intímo a jovem desejava isso, já que o senhor não teria piedade, elas teriam, naquele dia, decidira deixa-la confortavél, mas limitava-se em trata-la, quanto mais rápido ela morresse, mais estaria livre daquele tormento. Então, olha para ela e movida de compaixão e piedade, fala:

- Conversamos, esta Hibi e as demais, que apesar de grávida, nosso ato piedoso será deixa-la morrer, é prefirivél que passar por este tormento, doí na gente fazer isso, mas não vemos outra maneira de liberta-la, se nosso senhor não tem, nós temos, mesmo que custe nossa conciência e a perda de um inocente em seu ventre . . . gomennasai, Natsu.

E a jovem youkai se retira, vendo a noite cair e orando aos deuses, por piedade, que a façam morrer logo.

Ao ver a noite e seus sons noturnos, ela se move. Retira seu kimono, pois o senhos sempre rasgava e como uma boa escrava, facilitaria, pela sua experiência anterior, de anos, eles gostavam de tocas sua pele então retira os curativos, fizera isso, nas duas últimas noites, mas ele não aparecera. Depois, apesar do vento frio, encosta da madeira gélida e fita um ponto qualquer enquanto está atenta aos sons, apesar de tudo Então, ela treme ao ouvir os passos apressados deste e arrastando-se com dificuldade, pois sentia a fraqueza domina-la, se arrasta até próximo da entrada e curva seu corpo, apoiando seu tronco nos braços que tremiam, por medo, frio e fraqueza.

Logo que ele pisa, ela prostra-se, falando em um tom sem emoção, sem vida:

- Konbanwa, meu mestre, deseja meus serviços?

A lua por trás de uma nuvem é revelada pela mesma. Ilumina um rosto agoniado e úmido de um daiyoukai, atônito, enquanto olhava o corpo dela, os ossos, os ferimentos infeccionados, gerando um leve ordor de infeccção, a pele branca que naquele momento estava rosa, em decorrência da febre que se apossara dela. Ele fica em choque, como se despertasse de um pesadelo, se agacha ao vê-la tombar para o lado, pois a febre enfim a derrubara. Ele a pega e usando o kimono dela e envolve, vê uma convulsão em seu corpo forma-se, pela febre alta e sente o quanto estava febril. Chorando, agoniado, uiva para a lua mostrando sua tristeza, estava irado consigo mesmo, se tornara um monstro, punira uma inocente e para seu pavor, acabara de descobri que estava prenha e com certeza, a cria era sua, sentia o cheiro dela mudar.

Não pensando duas vezes a ergue e prepara-se para sair dali, procuraria uma curandeira e servas para trata-la, mas esqueçe das ordens dadas há dias atrás e ao passar ela, a coleira a pune, fazendo-a se controcer, não mais gritava, pois estava fraca, apenas se contorce nos braços musculosos dele, que a abaixa tomando cuidado dela não bater a cabeça, após alguns segundo, com ele chorando, os espamos passam. Ele pega a coleira e a destroí, libertando-a. Nisso cruza a porta e usando seus poderes se desloca até o cozinha, chamando as servas, despertando-as:.

- Kireihoshi! Servas!

Nisso, as servas aparecem e segundos depois, Kireihoshi, que não entende, vê Natsu nos braços de seu imperador.

- Mande chamar a melhor curandeira dessas terras e enquanto isso, a lavem e cuidem dos ferimentos, deve ter algo para baixar a febre, coloque-a em um dos quartos do castelo.

- Hai, meu senhor - e tratam de pegar a humana desacordada para trata-la dela urgentemente.

A levam para o ôfuro, enquanto ele se retira dali, cabisbaixo, sofrendo. Assume sua forma henge e some dentre as nuvens.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, em uma colina, no limiar de suas terras, ele ergue o focinho imenso para a majestosa lua e uiva. Naquele uivo está contido todo o sofrimento, angústia, tristeza e pesar, uiva como nunca e tal som espalha-se pelas terras, tal lamento impregnado de tristeza, faz todos olharem para os céus, por mais que uive, não consegue soltar tudo que seu coração sente, ao vê-la entre a vida e a morte, em seus braços e ser o responsavél por tudo, faz seu amor surgir e este, unindo com sua consciência o pune violentamente, tudo o que fez á ela torna-se nitído, procura que o manto da noite, alivie seu coração, suplica aos deuses por forças, ora ao destino que o ajude, mas sabe que nada o ajudará, terá que lidar com o que fez, as crueldades, o estupro violento e desmedido em nome de algo do passado, é libertado disso, mas o preço que paga é amargo.

Todos nas terras ouvem os uivos de dor e desolação.

O amigo deste, general, ouve o lamento, sente por seu amigo, mas era preciso faze-lo voltar a razão, sabia que ele libertara dos fatos do passado, mas agora, arcaria com a violência sofrida pela humana inocente e grávida. Olha pela janela a lua, que agora, apesar do brilho parecia fria e recolhe-se para sua cama.

No Castelo, as servas escutam os uivos que transmitiam toda a dor, angústia deste, tristeza, como há décadas atrás, mas com a diferença, que ele provocara sua tristeza por intermédio de suas ações para com Natsu.

No quarto real, Hoshiyakankiba reconhece os uivos como sendo de seu genitor, não compreende o porque daquilo e não entendia, a última vez que ouvira tal lamento fora quando era um pequeno filhote de lobo negro, logo após o assasinato de sua mãe e futura imouto. Mas agora, sentia que tais uivos, eram ainda mais tristes e profundos, emitiam dor e sofrimento. Não consegue dormir e encosta no apoio da varanda e sentado fita a lua, enquanto murmura:

- Tousan . . .

Segue-se o lamento pela noite adentro, alguns avistavam seu senhor na forma henge, em cima de uma colina, os olhos rubros estavam úmidos e lágrimas podiam ser vistas, escorrendo pelos pelos negros, volumosos e sedosos, indo perde-se na terra, que encontrava-se úmida. O Imperador sentia muita dor em seu coração e por mais que uivasse, por mais que procurasse o fulgor das estrelas, o brilho confortante da maravilhosa lua cheia, nada encontrava, só o vazio, só a tristeza, só a desolação e a culpa a lhe fazer compania e remoer seu coração sofrido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, Natsu repousava em um futon macio, usando um kimono de seda, estava limpa e seus ferimentos tratados, uma youkai anciã fora convocada para tratar dela e receitara ervas e infusões especiais. Estava sendo tratada por três servas que velavam o sono desta. A humana não acordara ainda.

Nisso, vêem seu senhor entrar, todas prostram-se e ele fala:

- Retirem-se . . . - fala com o olhar pesado e triste.

- Hai -e se retiram dali rapidamente.

Ele senta e fita Natsu, a expressão nula em seu rosto, os hematomas, e cortes, ela dormia e não acordara. Leva sua mão delicadamente a testa dela e verifica que a febre cedera, sentia o cheiro de diversas infusões, logo depois, iria conversar com a curandeira sobre o estado dela. Puxa a coberta felpuda mais para cima, cobrindo melhor os ombros e vira a marca da coleira, cortes profundos no pescoço dela, pelos anos de punições, sendo agravado por ele, sentia nojo e repugnância de si mesmo, sentia-se sujo e um monstro, por tudo que fez à ela, à aquele ser inocente.

Mas o passado não podia ser mudado, imagina o pavor dela e sabia que agravara ainda mais com sua fase perversa, ao lembrar do que fez, não consegue se reconhecer, agradece ao amigo por traze-lo a si. Procuraria trata-la com carinho, cuidado, não encostaria mais nela, daria à ela conforto e procuraria proporcionar momentos de paz. Ficava feliz á ideía de ser pai, mas preocupava-se dela não retornar de seu refúgio, fora informado que há dias ela não "retornara", fugira da realidade e precisava traze-la de volta, procurar consertar o que fez, embora achasse impossivél obter perdão, ele mesmo achava indigno disso.

Ordenara aos servos que não falassem que ela era reencarnação do assasino de sua falecida esposa e cria, temia por seu filho que ficara marcado pela perda, levaria esse segredo para o além e ordenara aos servos não contar o ocorrido de que se envergonhava, procuraria mante-lo afastado dela, pois podia repudia-la e tudo o que ela menos precisava era preconceito e um olhar de repugnância, precisava sim, de um ambiente feliz, confortavél , de paz, pensaria em um modo de traze-la de volta, antes da cria deles vim ao mundo, pois na loucura não procurou investigar o cheiro dela e perceber a fertilidade desta. Iria reler agora os pergaminhos com mais afincos e raciocinar uma estratégia, para traze-la de volta e para esta abandonar seu retiro mental ou santuário, como ouvira os servos falando que ela fazia, quando queria fugir dos maus tratos e da crueldade e frieza do mundo, aquele era seu "mundo", em que estava livre da dor, da tristeza.

Acariciava os cabelos negros desta, carinhosamente, amavelmente, amava ela, enfim, esse sentimento surgiu com força, mas trouxe também o aumento da sua culpa e o nojo de si mesmo, em sua fase "loucura", este sentimento estava recuado, o ódio desmedido, a raiva, ira de décadas surgira com força, com ímpeto. Agora colhia os frutos amargos disto, lamentava profundamente. Então, a beija na testa levemente e nos lábios, com todo seu amor e carinho, enquanto lágrimas peroladas escorrem por sua face. Ao perceber que ela ameaçava acordar, afasta sua mão e seu rosto, tornando a sentar-se com a coluna ereta.


	11. Cuidados e Retorno

Tamanho foi o sofrimento que Natsu se recusa a retornar para a realidade e fica em seu refúgio mental, mas Tenkurosou põe em início um plano audacioso para faze-la retornar à realidade . . .

Será que conseguirá?

Enquanto isso, proibe aos servos que falem a verdade ao seu filho . . .

Cap. 11 - Cuidados e Retorno.

A humana abre os olhos castanhos, confusa por sentir sua pele tocada por algo suave e macio, nunca sentira isso na vida e sente que está aquecida, então, antes que raciocinasse, escuta a voz que lhe enche de pavor, por mais gentil que esta fosse:

- Ohayougozaimassu, Natsu.

Ela tremendo, entra em seu refúgio temendo o pior, com isso seus olhos tornam-se vagos, sem vida, ele percebendo que ela começara a se refugiar, pede em súplica:

- Não vá Natsu . . . onegai, não vou fazer-lhe mal . . . este . . .

Mas vê que ela já se refugiara, com tristeza e dor, vê ela se sentar e começar a retirar a roupa, mas ele fecha o kimono, enquanto ela treme e fala desesperado, agoniado:

- Não desejo isso, nunca mais a tocarei, prometo que nunca mais sentira nenhuma dor . . .

- Meus mestre, Tsu se comportou mal, por favor, me puna -e prostra-se.

Ele leva sua mão tremendo aos cabelos negros, com aquela simples frase, percebera a real dimensão do estrago que fez nela e o quanto fora profundo, aquilo confirmava a real dimensão do mal causado por ele, pois além do retrocesso, ela piorara, temia não ser capaz de restaurar o espiríto dela.

- Vou cuidar de você, não precisa ter medo, não vou mais toca-la . . . vou cuidar e proteger você e nossa cria em seu ventre . . . a coleira tirei, nunca mais sofrerá.

- Hai, mestre - e curva-se uma vez mais, com a o nariz rente ao chão, com a voz sem emoção.

- Não se curve e por favor, não me chame de mestre.

- Hai.

- Está grávida de um filhote nosso . . . -leva a mão a face dela para dar carinho, mas aumenta o pavor dela e o cheiro de medo fica ainda mais impregnado na sala.

- Gomennasai, sei que sou indigno de pena ou piedade, não mereço seu perdão, mesmo que faça tudo ao meu alcance por você, para cuidar e amparar, não será suficiente . . . - e chora

- A mergulhei em um sofrimento e violência, proporcionei dores terriveís, destruí o infímo que avançara e de quebra, piorei ainda mais, agora carrega nossa cria, mas penso em nosso filho ou filha, ao nascer e crescer e encontra-la neste estado . . . desculpe-me por machuca-la, por maltrata-la, juro que a trarei de volta, mostrarei que a realidade lhe sorri, só encontrará cuidado, amparo, proteção e carinho . . . mas creio que devo me afastar . . .

Nisso, afaga a cabeça dela que treme, então, a retira e levantando-se, fala, olhando para ela, triste:

- Perdoe-me e adeus.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No corredor, após virar á direita, encontra seu filho, sozinho. Fitava o pai preocupado, então, este se aproxima e olha para sua cria, gentilmente. Então, o jovem pronuncia-se, com respeito e preocupação:

- Tousan, o que houve? Choraste? - arqueia a sombrançelha, pois sentia o cheiro de lágrimas - escutei, vossos uivos . . .

- Não é nada, filhote, apenas penso em sua mãe e imouto . . . - e acaricia a cabeça deste.

- Pai, não sou mais filhote . . .

- Eu sei, mas não é completamente adulto . . . então, continuará sendo meu filhote. -e sorri.

- Mereço . . . tenho que ter um pai coruja . . . que não enxerga que sua cria cresceu.

- E não vou mudar . . . - de fato, após o assasinato, tornara superprotetor demais e sentia que ás vezes, "sufocava" o filho com tantos cuidados, em breve, ele seria adulto e irá querer se afastar de suas "asas protetoras" e isto o preocupava.

- Este Hoshiyakankiba sabe . . . mas não fique triste, tousan, tudo bem que até eu fique, mas, devemos não deixar isso nos martirizar - fala pensando que confortava o pai, mas sem conhecimento da verdade.

- Arigatou, Hoshiyakankiba, farei o possivél para superar . . . que acha de jogamos shoji?

- Claro.

E ambos se retiram para a sala de reuinão, cuja mesa nova já fora trazida, pois a anterior fora despedaçada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Estava sendo difícil tratar dela, pois só descobriam seu enjoô por tal alimento, após esta colocar todo o conteúdo para fora e ser preciso testar para descobrir do que sentia enjôo, não conseguiam extrair dela se sentia dor, ou o que a dava enjoô, pois ela se fechara em seu mundo. Fora chamada uma parteira e a anciã youkai continuava disponivél, ambas acomodadas no castelo. Ainda chamava Tenkurosou de mestre, dono, mas conseguiam faze-la atender por Natsu, antes era somente Tsu.

Não falava com ninguém, fitava um ponto a sua frente e seus olhos estavam sem emoção, mortos. Passam-se dois meses. Tomava banho no ôfuro utilizado pelas visitas ilustres e usava kimonos bonitos. O outashi vira a humana, mas resolveu não questionar, sabia o quanto seu pai era bondoso e caridoso e com certeza, era mais uma de suas boas ações, percebia que a humana estava grávida, mas resolvera não intrometer nos assuntos de seu genitor para com aquela serva.

Natsu não conseguia dormir de noite, ficava acordada, dormia durante o dia. Ficara mais dois meses longe de suas terras, cuidando de alguns assuntos, mas era sempre informado pela responsavél dos castelo sobre a humana. Em uma manhã ele retorna e fora vê-la, mesmo falando que não ia , sempre a via, quando esta dormia, mas preferia manter distância , além de que, grávida, não era bom era começar a ter crises de pavor.

Mas ao relembrar os pergaminhos após reler inúmeras vezes, uma ideia surge, que talvez a faça voltar timidamente à realidade, mas seria melhor do que atualmente, ela completamente alheia ao mundo real.

Horas mais tardes, ela já estava acordada e havia acabado de ser alimentada, deitada na cama, andava em volta do leito e no espaçoso quarto, com a ajuda de Hibi. Então escutam a porta ser aberta, enquanto outras servas retiram a bandeja com as chawans e recepientes, além de hashi. Ao passarem pela porta, curvam-se para Tenkurosou e este entra. Era a primeira vez que o via, após meses sem vê-lo e nem desconfiando que ele vinha sempre vê-la quando dormia. Ela se encolhe e treme, então, a jovem youkai, Hibi, fala, esta virara uma espécie de serva pessoal.

- Calma, Natsu, onegai. - a segura nos ombros, tentando conforta-la.

Quando ele senta ao lado dela, esta encolhe-se ainda mais a parede, com os olhos para baixo. Hibi percebe uma caixa de madeira, grande, com furos e o cheiro ali dentro. Olha sem entender ao seu senhor.

- Natsu, olhe para mim, onegai. - fala suavemente.

Ela olha timidamente, os olhos vazios, sem vida, sobre um suspiro triste, ele fala, docemente:

- Trouxe isto para você, é um presente, é seu, as servas ajudarão a cuidar . . .

- Presente . . . ? - fala timidamente, em um sussurro, mas com a voz não tão sem emoção assim.

- È seu, espero que goste - e entrega a caixa- pegue, abra.

Ela abre a tampa e vê um coelho branco de olhos vermelhos, que a olha, então, para felicidade de Tenkurosou e de Hibi, vêem que os olhos deixam de ser inexpressivos e começam a revelar alguma emoção. Ela pega o coelho carinhosamente no colo e abraça, falando, com um leve sorriso e emoção timída:

- Hakuchan . . . retornou. . . gomennasai. -e chora, para depois secar as lágrimas.

Então após alguns instantes,ela fala, carinhosamente:

- È seu, achei lindo o nome, cuide dele . . . elas ajudarão. -e sorri, olhando-a docemente.

- Por que?

- Por que o que? - arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Me dá presente, esta serva matou vossa fêmea e cria . . . - fala com o rosto baixo.

- Não matou eles, és inocente . . .

- Mas . . .

- Se falo que é inocente é porque é inocente . . . te dei de bom grado o coelhinho, para que cuide dele . . . - fala fechando o punho, desejando que ela parasse de se culpar.

- Arigatougozaimassu . . . Tenkurosousama . . . -e torna a abraçar o coelho e dar carinho nele.

Ele fica feliz, ainda mais, pois não o chamou de mestre, nem dono, e já era um avanço, ela também voltara a realidade, mesmo que timidamente, esperava que o coelho a fizesse voltar ainda mais, de propósito escolhera um branco, lia que fora um branco que ela matara, acreditava que ao pensar que este estava vivo, um dos instrumentos usados para quebrar sua alma, tivesse desfeito a sua parcela de destruição, quanto as servas, daria um jeito, já descobrira como ajudar a contornar a situação e traze-la de volta.

- Poderá usar a caixa para ele dormir e passear com o coelho pelo jardim . . .

- Hai. - mas fala com emoção na voz e tornando a ficar hipnotizada pelo animal.

Decide que é cedo contar sobre a gravidez e quando saísse, ordenaria as servas que não falassem disso, nem a parteira e nem a curandeira e alguém, avisasse Hibi. Precisava de mais dois seres para traze-la de volta e iria em busca delas. Então se levanta, vendo-a relaxar quando ele se afasta, isto o deixa triste, mas tem que manter afastamento pelo bem da gestação, quanto mais calma e relaxada, melhor.

- Sayounara, Natsu, oyasuminasai.

- Oyasuminasai, Tenkurosousama - e retorna a dar carinho no animal, sobre o olhar gentil da serva em vê-la regressando após meses em seu refúgio mental, porém, não voltou por completo, mas fora um grande avanço e graças, a um pequeno animal.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Como podem ver, ele foi trazido à razão. Porém, agora paga por sua maldade, ira e raiva desenfreada. Afinal, ela era inocente.

Espero ter demonstrado bem a agonia dele após se concientizar das maldades que fez.

A partir de agora o destino sorri à Natsu, ou seria melhor, a ficwhither decide acabar com o sofrimento dela srssrrssrsr , mas todos, sabem o final dela, contado por Tenkurosou, á filha, na verdade, mostrarei a frente, que não alterei a história, apenas, não esperem que ele contasse a verdade nua e crua aos seus filhos e principalmente à Aiko, ele modificou, ocultou, de fato, nem mesmo Hoshiyakankiba sabe da verdade.

De fato, ele levou a verdadeira história para o além.

Obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDD

Fazem uma ficwhither feliz XDDDDDD

Resposta:

Lilica - Bem, ia ser pesado, mas queria fazer uma fic bem dark, sempre foi meu sonho XDDDDD que enfim, realizou . . . claro, que aliado a uma explicação histórica, embora tais atos crueís ainda persistem . . .

Isso é verdade, mas ele está enlouquecido, a raiva e o ódio o cegaram para a realidade, ele está posseso e transtornado, não está raciocinando mesmo.

Sim, isso é verdade, ele escolheu mater-se no passado e punir uma inocente . . .

Mas graças ao general amigo dele, ele recobrou a razão e sanidade, mas resta saber, se será capaz de concertar alguma coisa que fez.

Para piorar ele a ama e este sentimento o corrói e massacra seu coração, junto com a culpa . . . piorando a situação o fato que está grávida dele, pois na perversidade, ele não percebeu que era ficara fértil, não evitou relações . . . mas a partir de agora, os tormentos passaram e ela será bem tratada . . . Em breve Aiko nascera XDDDD

Obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD


	12. Busca

Tenkurosou parte em busca de Ike e Kawa, pois somente elas ajudariam a trazer a mente de Natsu do seu santuário mental . . .

Nisso, o general observa o filho do amigo e senhor, Hoshiyakankiba treinar com sensei Nakano e perde-se em recordações de infância, de quando ele e o imperador eram filhotes.

Cap. 12 - Busca

Se dirigiu ao seu escritório após chamar seu general, por meio de um servo. Após meia hora este aparece e ao entrar, curva-se levemente, então, Tenkurosou fala com um sorriso:

- O coelho funcionou, mas é preciso mais dois seres . . . - ele fala então fitando a imensa janela aberta cujos raios de sol entravam.

- Ike e Kawa . . . dá a entender que a Ike fora morta, mas estava viva.

- E as duas, após o senhor que derrotamos tomar todos os escravos do mercador, não estava dentre eles, significa que foram libertadas.

- Vai ser difícil encontra-las - Hinotenyamaru fala seriamente.

- Vou acha-las, por sorte, há uma pequena indicação da região onde Ike foi pega, achando- a, pode ser que saiba onde está Kawa, o difícil é não saber o nome delas de verdade, mas tem que tipo de youkais elas são . . .

- E Ike foi seqüestrada . . .

- È só fazer as contas e mesmo sabendo parcamente a localização, vou procura-las

- Vai?

- Sim, este Tenkurosou fez muito mal a uma inocente, se puder traze-la ainda mais a este mundo fazendo-a sair do retiro mental dela, do refúgio agora sem sentido, não medirei esforços, o coelho funcionou bem, mas não é só isso.

- Entendo . . . este sim, é o Tenkurosou que conheço e admiro - o general sorri.

- Não me reconheço antes, como pude fazer aquilo? Aquelas . . . atrocidades . . .? -e lágrimas escorrem da face dele.

- O importante agora é procurar cuidar bem dela e fazer de tudo para ela sair de seu santuário . . . o passado não pode ser mudado e devem ficar enterrados, o que aconteceu á aquele han e aos assasinos.

- Ela não percebeu a gravidez, preciso traze-la mais antes de contar . . .

- E senão conseguir localizar elas? -arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Terei que usar raposas youkais, tenho servas kitsune e lendo a mente de Natsu, posso saber a aparência delas, mas prefiro tentar rastrear as verdadeiras.

- Entendo, ainda bem que tem essa opção.

-Como me ausentarei, sabe o que é preciso, reforçar as defesas e zelar pela meu filhote e Natsu . . . eles são prioridades.

- Com certeza, pode ficar sossegado que farei isso, amigo, espero que consiga encontra-las, vivas.

- Hai

Nisso se levantam, o general depois de seu senhor. O Imperador e Hinotenyamaru saem do escritório.

O daiyoukai se despede do amigo e saí do castelo, indo para o pátio, onde seu corcel de chamas, um entei, escoceava a terra, impaciente. Monta o belo animal enquanto as rédeas são passadas à ele pelo servo, então, usando-as , faz o animal partir a galope rumo aos céus.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Atrás de duas portas duplas, sons do choque de lâminas são escutadas e vozes.

Hinotenyamaru abre e então, sorrindo vê o filho de seu amigo e também o outashi das terras, treinando com seu sensei, um youkai que apesar da aparência idosa e bigodes compridos que tocavam o chão, era muito ágil e sagaz, ensina o jovem princípe a bloquear os ataques, ambos treinavam com espadas longas e em um movimento, quando as lâminas se chocam, o mestre, realiza um movimento circular no sentido de cima para baixo, jogando o jovem para a parede, mas este gira o corpo, fazendo os pés baterem na parede e retornar ao chão, recuperando o eqüilíbrio ao mesmo tempo que se esquiva, no ar de um ataque vertical e bloqueando no chão um ataque vertical e um horizontal consecutivo.

O general senta em um banco e espera o treino terminar, após horas, percebe que o princípe conseguira bloquear bem os ataques e com facilidade, o problema não são em si os ataques, mas o fato dele ser tempestivo demais, imprudente, tinha que esperar o momento propício para o contra- ataque, mas a defesa estava excelente, só levara alguns cortes de seu mestre e o sensei continuava intacto, pois bloqueara com perfeição os ataques.

Então, os dois ficam de frente e curvam-se um para o outro e o mestre fala:

- Meu jovem, na próxima aula trabalharemos mais sua impulsividade . . . embora que melhoraste bastante, meu princípe . . . e sua defesa está boa . . . mas lembre-se um contra-ataque perfeito equivale a uma defesa perfeita, erre no contra ataque e ficara aberto a um ataque direto.

- Hai, arigatou sensei pela aula e pela paciência.

- Lembre-se, se deseja agradecer ao seu mestre tudo que ele lhe fez, supere-o .

- Um dia desejo supera-lo.

- Me faria muito feliz jovem, já o ataque de vosso honoravél pai era excelente, porém abria muito a defesa . . . me lembro como ontem - e permite-se recordar por uns minutos antes de voltar ao presente - até amanhã, outashisama -e curva-se para depois retira-se.

Nisso, servas vêm ao encotnro dele, uma com toalha e outra com uma bebida . O jovem agradece a toalha e bebe, refrescando-se. Nisto vê o general e se dirige até ele, com as servas atrás, atentas a qualquer pedido, embora algumas o olhassem intensamente, ele era tido dentre os mais bontios dos youkais e um amante formidavél, apesar da idade.

- Hoshiyakankibasama, konnichiwa. - e curva-se

- Konnichiwa, Hinotenyamaru . . . sabe que dispenso isso do senhor.

- Tenho que dar o exemplo, meu princípe . . . vi que está melhorando.

- Hai, mas ainda preciso melhorar meu ataque .

- Não é em si o ataque, mas esperar o momento propício.

- Momento própicio? - arqueia a sombrançelha - meu ataque está bom?

- Está excelente, mas tem que esperar o momento certo, estudar os movimentos de seu adversário . . . igual quando vai caçar uma presa, não fica a espreita até o momento certo para abate-la?

- Sim . . . agora resta saber quando.

- Prestando atenção . . . estude seu adversário, o sensei deixou algumas brechas para que aprendesse, porém, algumas, atacou cedo demais e nas outras tarde demais e teve aquelas que não percebeu, quando conseguir localizar todas as brechas propositais, não vai mais encontrar, pois aí ele não permitirá . . . terá que achar por conta própria.

- Entendo então vou me concentrar o dobro.

- Isso mesmo, jovem, um erro e significará sua morte . . . quer que este Hinotenyamaru seja adversário mais á tarde? Para reforçar o treinamento?

- Adoraria, obrigado, general.

- Disponha.

- E meu chichiue?

- Infelizmente, teve que se ausentar dessas terras por negócios . . . creio que deve demorar para voltar.

- Que pena . . . - fica chateado.

- Não podia ser adiado e o senhor deverá arcar com alguns negócios que surgirem nessas terras.

- Tem uma humana que vejo sempre, ela anda com o olhar baixo . . . porque meu pai a mantém no castelo? Quem ela é?

Ele fita o jovem princípe e fala:

- Cabe a vosso pai falar. . . quando ele chegar, pergunte, mas sabe das ordens de vosso honoravél Chichiuesama . . .

- Hai, manter-me distante . . . não vou desobedecer, apenas estou curioso.

- Entendo . . .

- Vou me banhar, general, sayounara.

- Sayounara, meu príncipe - e curva-se.

Nisso ele vê o jovem se afastar seguido pelas servas, nisso, olha ao redor na sala e perde-se me pensamentos, ele e o imperador, quando jovens, treinando com o sensei Takano, que agora ensinava o princípe, se lembrava dos tempos que se divertiam, nas formas henges, brincando de luta e que sempre acabavam derrubando algumas árvores e revirando a relva, permitiu-se recordar por alguns instantes, então, retornando ao presente, sai da sala.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Está é uma frase no Japão _" Se deseja agradecer ao seu mestre tudo o que ele lhe ensinou, supere-o" _ , só assim o agradecerá de verdade.

È uma frase bonita.


	13. Lembranças I Perda da felicidade

Bem longe dali, em frente a um lago cristalino, á noite, o Imperador Tenkurosou recorda-se de eventos de décadas atrás, o assasinato cruel de sua esposa e cria . . .

Cap. 13 - Lembranças de Tenkurosou parte I - Perda da felicidade.

Mas duas semanas se passam, o imperador encontrava-se na beira de um lago, encostado o corpo na margem, seu corcel devorava o resto de youkais inferiores. Era de noite e o espelho d´água nítido, refletia o céu, parecendo haver dois céus. Os sons noturnos eram escutados e ele relaxava, porém, cenas do passado lhe vêm à mente.

_- Meu esposo vai se ausentar? - uma voz suave ecoava no local._

_Tenkurosou vira-se e sua fêmea, prenha, com um barriga saliente aparecia junto de sua serva pessoal._

_- Infelizmente terei que sair, meu amor - e toma a mão dela beijando o dorso carinhosamente, olhando os olhos dourados desta._

_- Não conseguiria faze-lo mudar de ideia? - fala aproximando e abraçando-o, enquanto tinha as costas afagadas em um carícia aconchegante._

_- Sinto, mas creio que não, embora a ídea de ficar o dia todo com você seja tentador demais e aprazivél._

_- Volta até a noite?- fala fitando os orbes verdes intensos de seu macho._

_- Com certeza . . . minha imperatriz, tudo o que desejar - sorri._

_- Vou ficar mimada. . . - encosta a cabeça no ombro deste._

_- Por mim. . . tudo bem._

_- Volte para mim e nossa menina - fala acariciando o ventre._

_Ele acaricia o ventre e fala, sorrindo, ao senti-la mexer._

_- Com certeza, aí poderemos ir naquele festival . . . _

_- Que grande ídeia, nos duas adoraríamos._

_- Com certeza . . . agora infelizmente, tenho que ir._

_Nisso, ela o puxa para um beijo de despedida , depois ele se afasta sem deixar de fita-la, saindo do castelo e indo montar seu corcel. _

Uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes esmeralda, quando se lembra da última vez que viu sua amada e cria viva. E quando encontrou o mandante e o assasino.

_Ao longe, seu corcel se aproximava do castelo. O imperador vinha sorrindo, comprara uma joía para dar à sua amada e um brinquedo, pois sua cria em breve nasceria e mal via a hora de te-la em seus braços, mas sente o cheiro de fogo e fumaça e seu castelo irromper em chamas ao longe. Tomado por um pavor jamais sentido, salta de seu cavalo e usando seus poderes se desloca até o pátio do castelo com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Nisso vê um grupo de homens saindo e sentia o mais puro ódio ao vê-los encobertos por máscaras e vestes escuras. Estes parecem apavorados ao ver o daiyoukai furioso e os olhos rubros deste, ele olha todos e depois, vê a espada cujo líqüido carsmim escorria pela terra , solta um rosnado do mais puro ódio e avança contra eles, com ímpeto e sede de sangue. Sua mente não queria acreditar no cheiro de sangue e de quem era._

_Nisso vê fumaça que surgira do chão dos saquinhos que jogaram, mas mesmo assim, distinguiu- os e os atacou, porém, o que possuía espada e seria o líder, consegue escapar, mas em um gesto rápido, ele percebe na espada um amuleto de purificação, então arranha o ombro deste , fazendo quatro cortes e marcando-o, amaldiçoando seus descedentes, para localizar todos e vingar-se:_

_- Pode se esconder, mas eu o acharei, você ou seus descendentes...pois eu o marquei...- fala cada palavra com o mais puro ódio._

_Vê o líder se afastar, então, concentra-se nos companheiros que são estraçalhados e suas vísceras arrancadas. Os corpos ficam no chão e ele entra no castelo chamando por sua amada, desesperado, após correr apavorado, chega ao quarto de casal deles e vê a cena que faz seu sange ferver e uma dor insuportavél tomar seu coração, se apossando dele._

_Sua fêma estava deitada no futon com o tórax contendo um corte profundo e queimado por obra de um amuleto de purificação, enquanto tinha vários cortes e queimaduras pelo corpo, indicando que resistira , estava na beirada, com o braço e perna direita no chão frio, os olhos arregalados de pavor , o ventre dela estava perfurado e estava imersa em uma poça de sangue, recebera mais de doze ataques brutais._

_Corre e a toma nos braços enquanto chora compulsivamente, tremendo, sentia ira, ódio, tristeza, dor, chora e chama pelo nome dela, fica lá ate que as nuvens se fechem e uma chuva caia pela terra, ajudando a controlar o incêndio no castelo que é neutralizado após horas. O general, entra, ferido e fala:_

_- Monges e sacerdotes, junto com soldados nos atacaram, tive problema pois eram monges especialistas em purificação, em atacar youkais, tivemos algumas baixas, mas graças a este Hinotenyamaru consegui extermina-los . . . e . . . - entrara tão afoito que não permitira sentir o cheiro de sangue e reconhecer._

_Sua voz falha ao ver o amigo com o corpo da fêmea perfurada, chorando. Sente uma imensa tristeza e algumas lágrimas escorrem pelos orbes claros deste, enquanto se aproxima com cuidado pois sente o youki de ódio dele._

_- Amigo . . . _

_- Os corpos dos homens mascarados, leve para uma cela, um em cada uma ,daquelas separadas por grades . . . depois, de me "vingar melhor " vou caçar o mandante e líder dos assasinos . . . _

_- Hai - fala seriamente e desce para levar os corpos, era melhor deixar seu senhor sozinho naquele instante precisava e muito._

_O imperador pega sua amada delicadamente e a carrega para fora do quarto, enquanto servos corriam para cima e para baixo pelas escadas com baldes de madeira contendo água, alguns usavam seu poder da água para apagar pequenos focos que ainda resistiam, mas o daiyoukai estava inerte, disperso do que acontecia a sua volta, apenas olhava para a frente, enquanto sentia a frieza do corpo. Conforme passava e os servos viam, abaixavam a cabeça tristes, outros choravam, o ookamidaiyoukai chorava e seus olhos transbordavam uma tristeza profunda _

_Chegou até o imenso jardim no fundo da propriedade e caminhou para perto de cerejeiras centenárias, enquanto a chuva caia pesadamente, mas não sentia nada, enfim chegara ao lugar preferido de sua falecida fêmea e senta, abraçando fortemente o corpo sem vida e chorando, uiva como nunca, este contendo toda a sua imensa e sufocante tristeza, dor, mas não conseguia aliviar sua angústia, acariciava a face de sua amada e depois o ventre desta. _

_Poderia trazer sua cria de volta, controlava seu impulso de ressucitar a todo o custo, pois a sua pequena parte racional que resistia, raciocinava, pois a mãe não podia ser trazida de volta a vida, pois já fora, uma vez quando deu à luz a Hoshiyakankiba, o parto teve complicações e ela falecera. Graças ao poder de Tenkurosou fora ressucitada, então não adiantaria, a mãe sem vida e o bebê ainda um feto, não resisitiria fora do ventre da mãe._

_Abraça-a fortemente e beija os lábios frios dela, jurando, com as palavras cheias de ódio e rancor :_

_- Juro, farei eles pagarem amargamente o que fizeram com você . . . irei acabar com todos e sofreram cada minuto, clamarão por sua morte, mas acho esta boa demais para eles, devem sofrer e pagar com cada fibra de seu corpo, este Tenkurosou jura . . . meu amor. _

_E chora ainda mais, entregando-se as trevas, mesmo que chorasse até o amanhecer, não adiantaria. _

_Amanhece e a chuva cessa e o sol surge, irradiando seu calor, mas o daiyoukai não sente este calor, pois está entregue as frieza das trevas em seu coração surgidas no sofrimento da perda daquelas que amava, mãe e cria. Algumas servas tristes aparecem para preparar o corpo da imperatriz para o funeral, mas tem receio de se aproximar ao sentir o youki agressivo do imperador._

_Então, se lembra dos prisioneiros mortos e daqueles que falta caçar, aquilo tornou-se sua obsessão, esta caçada aliviaria talvez seu ódio e amargura, mas sabia ser pouco provavél. Levanta-se com o corpo de sua amada grávida, morta e entrega as servas, sem falar nada e se dirige até o escritório. _

_Após algum tempo, chega ao recinto. Graças a um kekkai de youki que erguera lá, em decorrência dos documentos importantes e vitais ali, não sofreram danos apesar das chamas nos recintos ao lado deste. Senta na poltorna confortavél enquanto a escuridão da tristeza e ira o engolia. O general e também amigo de infância deste entra e vê a situação dele, sabe que ele estava inerte então decide chama-lo só quando o funeral estivesse organizado, pois este organizara em decorrência do estado mental de seu amigo._

_Mais a tarde, a pira funerária é erguida e no leio funébre de madeira, repousava a imperatriz. Limparam-na e a vestiram com as melhores roupa e joías, parecendo que repousava. Nisso, o Imperador acompanhado por seu general aparece, todos se curvam enquanto abrem passagem. Todos estavam ali, o povo, servos, comandantes, soldados, guardas, o resto do povo estava do lado de fora das muralhas para prestar respeito ao seu senhor e despedir da imperatriz idolatrada por todos, pois não cabiam dentro do castelo._

_O daiyoukai se aproxima da pira, chegando ao leito final de sua fêmea e acaricia a face dela, deprimido, beija os lábios outrara quentes e agora, gélidos como a morte que a envolveu com seu manto negro._

_Nisso, um servo lhe entrega a tocha que crepitava alegremente alheia ao sofrimento do dono da mão que a segurava, então, joga na madeira abaixo do leito e se afasta, amparado por seu general. A minoria vestia roupa boa porém a maioria estava ajudando a apagar os focos de incêndio ou são o povo humilde e não tiveram tempo de se trocar ou ter roupas melhores. Ele vê o fogo aumentar de tamanho, envolvendo o corpo de sua amada, aquele não era um fogo comum, era originário de entei para poder queimar o corpo de um youkai poderoso mesmo morto._

_Após horas, no final da tarde o corpo já não existia. Foi entregue por uma serva um recepiente de porcelana com tampa, ambos com detalhes dourados e gravuras, ele foi ao que restou da pira e recolheu as cinzas e alguns fragmentos de ossos remanescentes. Depois leva ao lugar do jardim que ela mais gostava, ele mesmo escava a terra com suas garras enquanto lágrimas caem de seus olhos, o general e servos observam a distância, depois coloca carinhosamente e com cuidado o recepiente contendo as cinzas, nisso, um imenso oni traz uma estátua de loba negra de olhos dourados, o imperador pega da mão do escravo e põe em cima do túmulo._

_Após um tempo, se dirige até as celas onde estam os corpos. Após alguns minutos, descendo as escadas, chega até as celas, onde estão presos pelos pés._


	14. Lembranças final

Lembra-se de quando achou o mandante e sua família, além do assasino e por sorte, a esposa e filha deste fugiram da casa, antes do esposo ser capturado.

Ele se lembra então das atrocidades, maldades e perversidades que fez, descaso . . . ao recorda-se, tudo parece ser surreal à ele, mas não era e agora, tem que viver com o que fez . . .

Cap. 14 - Lembranças - final

_Então seus olhos são preenchidos por uma ira imensa e ódio inimaginavél, ao ver os cadaverés dos assasinos, seu coração vazio é preenchido por amargura e raiva. Se concentra e vê os emissários do outro mundo e os cortando, traz de volta os humanos, confusos, mas ao sentirem o youki ameaçador e irado do daiyoukai arregalam os olhos e enchem-se de pavor. _

_Segue-se horas de tormento, tortura e com eles morrendo por causa da dor imensa. Os servos escutam e sentem o youki, no intímo concordam, pois a fêmea deste era amada e idolatrada por todos, mas viam que seu senhor transcendia a ira e mergulhava na perversidade para com os inimigos, estava muito diferente do que conheciam, estava transtornado e irreconhecivél._

_Após eles morrerem de novo, ordena a um servo apavorado pela mudança brusca deste, que retire a os corpos e jogue para os urubus comerem ou shibugarasu, então, sujo de sangue, entra no castelo. Ele sentira a presença do filho, o cheiro e da avó deste, desejou ir até eles, mas o general se antecipou ao percebe-lo ali na porta do salão e fala à ele, baixo, para não chamar a atenção da criança:_

_- Meu imperador, pro favor, banhe-se e se arrume . . . fede a sangue imundo daqueles humanos ordinários . . . o outashi é uma criança, um filhote ainda._

_- Hoshiyakankiba . . . meu filhote - fala num múrmurio despertando de sua letargia após a vingança._

_- Isso, aí quando se recompor vá até ele, já contamos sutilmente afinal, ainda é muito filhote . . . - fala emotivo._

_Então o imperador concordar e é conduzido pelas servas que chegam, até o ôfuro._

Ele abre os olhos e fita a aboboda celeste e sorri, de fato, o general era seu amigo de infância, ajudou ele muitas vezes, fez muito e além de seu cargo. Tinha-o em alta estima.

Observas as árvores secas, pois em breve seria o invenro e depois a primavera, esta estação do ano fez ele se lembrar de Natsu e sua mente vagueou pelo dia que achou o mandante e o assasino:

_Com suas patas, dizimava os exército, com suas mandibulas poderosas e caninos afiados estraçalhava as defesas enquanto seus soldados guiados pelo general destruíam os sacerdootes, enquanto Tenkurosou se encarregava de monges e ria com ironia ao ver eles usando amuletos contra ele e fala em escárnio:_

_- Seus insignificantes seus poderes não são páreos para meu youki, vermes! - rosna violentamente depois mostrando suas presas grandes e afiadas, sujas de sangue dos soldados._

_Então abre as mandíbulas e devora os monges junto com alguns soldados. A ofensiva durou alguns dias e no final daquele, a mansão caíra e fora pisoteada pela pata imensa deste. Os soldados que sobreviveram e servos, estavam sentados, aguardando seu destino. Decidira vender à outros senhores, pois não queria nada pertencente à aquela terra, sem senhor e sem exército, pois fora dizimado pelo dele, as joías venderia, não queria nenhum objeto ou servo, pois era o lugar mais sórdido que considerava._

_Executada suas ordens ele se concentra no outrora senhor e sua família, a esposa e o filho deste, de dezesseis anos. Então, o general sente o ódio do amigo e com receio do que ele iria fazer, sabia que estava ferido, sentia dor e tristeza, tanto que mudara ele, pois nunca venderia fêmeas e filhotes de humanos. O sentimento de tristeza era compartilhado pelos homens e general, mas mesmo assim, não concordava com métodos despreziveís ou crueís._

_- Me entreguem o assasino . . . e pouparei do sofrimento sua família, menos você . . . _

_- Senhor, se fizer, promete cumprir sua palavra? Não ligo para mim, mas me importo com minha mulher e filho._

_- Claro - controla ao máximo seu desejo por sangue._

_- Ele mora no vilarejo ali embaixo, em uma cabana próximo de um pequeno morro, tem uma mulher e filha pequena, praticamente um bebê._

_- General vá junto com o comandante e traga o assasino e a família deste! _

_- Hai._

_Nisso, após horas, eles retornam somente com o assasino, amarrado, rendido. Ele olha e vê o general com as mãos abanando, então, se dirige á ele que era o oficial superior:_

_- E a fêma e cria?_

_- Escaparam, este humano percebeu e as fez fugir antes de chegarmos, pelo visto era treinada também na arte do assasinato e ocultação . . . gomennasai meu senhor - e curva-se em desculpas._

_Mas irado, o daiyoukai dá um soco nele o arremessando longe e avançando rapidamente, o prende pelo pescoço. O general olha discretamente ao comandante indicando que ficasse em silêncio e este fica quieto. Todos olham atônitos, não reconheciam mais seu imperador, eles eram amigos de infância e sua relação era semelhante à de irmãos. Então, este, não tenta se soltar e imovél, fala friamente vendo os olhos rubros do imperador:_

_- Se resolver tratar os amigos como inimigos . . . ande, mate-me, se isso vai te satisfazer . . . - não iria reagir._

_Sua razão começa a surgir e seu consciente grita-lhe, eram amigos, desde filhotes, tinham uma relação mais semelhante a de irmãos, mesmo que não fosse de sangue e ele atacara e quase o mata, se assustou com ele mesmo, mas não podia pedir desculpas ao amigo, pelo menos não em público, ele era o Imperador e o amigo um general, não ficaria bem o superior se desculpar com um de status menor:_

_- Vou poupa-lo, não jogarei séculos de lealdade e servidão por reles humanos nojentos, este Tenkurosou os encontra-la graças a minha marca, eu os amaldiçoei._

_- Com certeza, meu senhor - fala firmemente , erguendo-se com dificuldade e massageando o pescoço._

_Nisto ele se aproxima da esposa do antigo senhor daquela mansão que o olha com pavor. Erguendo suas garras, estraçalha o corpo da humana que agoniza antes de morrer. Todos ficam perplexos com isso, com a crueldade e covardia, o comandante apenas olha procurando ocultar sua indignação e o general, balança a cabeça para os lados, via um lado de seu amigo que jamais queria conhecer._

_- Mononoke! Disse que não os faria sofrer . . . - o homem chorava olhando a cena._

_- De fato, ningen, eles não sofreram, este Tenkurosou ira torturar você assim como eles se estivessem vivos, mas como prometi, apenas os matei . . . disse livar do sofrimento não lembro de falar de poupar . . . - e sorri malignamente, e se aproxima do jovem, pérplexo, com o corpo de sua mãe á sua frente e o sangue desta suja-lhe._

_Ele então o liberta e manda ele correr, desesperado, com o seu pai ordenando para fugir ele corre, mas o daiyoukai o caça e o estraçalha e ele agoniza alguns minutos antes de morrer. Mais esta cena deixa soldados, comandante e general perplexos e revoltados, mas procuram ocultar._

_- Desgraçado! Mononoke ! Monstro!_

_- Ordenou o assasinato de minha fêma e cria no ventre . . . não vejo diferença entre nós.- fala friamente- joguem esses copros para os abutres comerem ou para os shibagarasu se bem que a carne imunda deles fará mal às pobres aves e youkais . . . _

_E nisso se retira. O assasino vira e agradecia aos deuses de ter percebido a presença deles, antes de se aproximassem e se prepara para o que vier, mas feliz ao menos em saber que sua mulher e filha de dois meses estão seguras._

_No dia seguinte, retorna ás suas terras, com seus soldados, e dinheiro da venda dos servos e soldados, além das joías, deixando as aquelas terras sem proteção, sem dono, virando uma terra sem lei, não interessava à ele ter aquele pedaço de terra e protege-la, deixaria entregue a própria sorte._

_O senhor e assasino são levados a celas no subsolo do castelo e presos, são torturados até enlouquecerem e morrerem de dor, são ressucitados e passam pela dor e sofrimento, após três dias morrem definitivamente e jogam os corpos para os urubus e longe das terras, para que o solo não se "contaminasse" com o sangue impuro._

Retorna das recordações e percebe já ser de dia. Ao recordar do que fizera, quase matar seu amigo, matar uma fêmea humana indefeza e o filho,abandonar um han conquistado e que precisava de proteção e ordem, vender mulheres e crianças, além de servos do castelo, separar famílias inteiras, além de maltratar, estuprar, uma fêmea inocente, Natsu, não importando se era reencarnação deste ou não. Não reconhecia-se, aquelas atrocidades, descasos soavam como surreal à ele, impensavél, mas sabia que era porque deixava seus sentimentos imperarem em vez da razão, deixou-se levar por sentimentos obscuros e fizera maldades, atrocidades.

Se levanta, decidido a fazer de tudo para pelo menos aliviar o que fez, pois consertar era impossivél, ele acabara de destruír Natsu. Quando lembra dela sente punhais transpassem seu coração e queimar por dentro para piorar, amava ela, fora um monstro. Queria segura-la em seus braços e a proteger do mundo, mas como se não conseguira protege-la dele mesmo? Não era digno de tal coisa, de toca-la, amparar ela, viu algumas das marcas do corpo dela, estas no pulso, deixada por suas garras e no pescoço pelas punições da coleira.

Queria ter uma maneira de pagar por seus pecados, por suas perversidades, mas não havia. Podia dar tranqülidade á ela, paz e procurar resgatas sua consciência, recuperar sua alma destruída seria difícil.

Mas mesmo assim, põe-se a busca de Ike e Kawa, precisava encontra-las, senão, teria que ser kitsuneyoukais e queria evitar isso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpe a demora em atualizar. Aconteceu algumas coisas, quinta tive que correr o dia inteiro, saí de caa as 7:30 e só voltei às 18:30. Fiquei esgotada, na quinta á noite e durante a sexta, sábado tive que correr de novo e domingo aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou sem condições de revisar as fics.

Parece que tudo conspirou contra mim . . . XPPPPP

Resposta:

InuPV - Até que enfim mesmo amiga XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. A ficwhither está de bom humor srssrsrs

Desculpe a demora em atualizar. Aconteceu algumas coisas, quinta tive que correr o dia inteiro, saí de caa as 7:30 e só voltei às 18:30. Fiquei esgotada, na quinta á noite e durante a sexta, sábado tive que correr de novo e domingo aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou sem condições de revisar as fics.

Parece que tudo conspirou contra mim . . . XPPPPP


	15. Natsu em Perigo

Hinotenyamaru recorda-se do passado.

O imperador das Terras do Poente, Tenkurosou continua com sua busca.

Natsu corre perigo . . .

Cap. 15 - Natsu em Perigo

No castelo, Hinotenyamaru fora ver Natsu quando esta dormia.

Observou bem a face que era encantadora, dificil acreditar que já fora homem numa vida passada. Após contemplar, retira-se da sala e se dirige a um quarto, na ausência do senhor ele dormia em um aposento no castelo. Após despir-se de sua armadura e usar somente uma yukata alva, repousa, recordando dos acontecimentos de décadas atrás.

_Enquanto o senhor encontrava-se nas celas, torturando até a morte os prisioneiros, o general estava no castelo, esperando a chegada do princípe herdeiro daquelas teras._

_Hoshiyakankiba encontrava-se na casa da avó, mãe de Tenkurosou e retornara ao castelo. Estava com cinco anos e a avó explicou-lhe sutilmente e com o máximo de pedagogia onde a mãe e irmã deste se encontravam, o menino ficara triste embora não entendesse direito. Desejava ver o genitor, mas achavam que o espiríto do imperador estava irreconhecivél ao filhote e não era recomendando vê-lo naquele instante. _

_Levam-no ao túmulo da mãe e este depostia flores, pois ela gostava e pergunta quando sua mãe irá acordar, a avó fala que não sabia. O general Hinotenyamaru, que era sozinho, ficara com o pequeno filhote, pois tinha simpatia por este e era filho de seu amigo de infância. Por mais tristeza que sentissem, procuram distrair o pequeno, enquanto o pai deste não estava "bem"._

Abre os olhos e fita o teto, ao lembrar do estado do amigo de infância, não o reconhecia, ainda mais depois do que ele fez ao filho e esposa do mandate do assasinato, além de vender os servos da mansão, fêmeas e crias, separando famílias inteiras. Então se recorda de quando ele e o comandante fizeram algo descente e piedoso, poupando uma jovem fêmea humana e sua cria, da fúria desenfreada de Tenkurosou.

_Conforme andam, o general fala ao comandante que também era seu amigo:_

_- Concorda em nosso senhor trucidar e talvez torturar a fêma e a filha?_

_Ele analisa o general e então, fala baixo:_

_- Idolatrava como todos a imperatiz, sinto por sua morte, mas acho inadimissivél punir inocentes ou fazer atrocidades . . . - fala em um tom triste olhando para a frente._

_- Este Hinotenyamaru também . . . sinto não poder ajudar aquela mulher e filho._

_- Mas podemos fazer algo pela fêmea humana e a menina . . . nosso senhor mudou, não é mais o mesmo, não consigo reconhece-lo . . . _

_- Mas o humano não pode saber que pouparemos elas, pois pode falar ao nosso senhor em meio à tortura que será infligida à ele, além de que Tenkurosou amaldiçoou os descendentes deste, mas quem sabe não conseguiremos mante-lo longe delas?. . . mas concordo que o assasino deve ser severamente punido._

_- Também concordo, então, a única maneira é denunciar nossa presença sutilmente e não perdendo o ningen de vista . . . _

_- Concordo, assim nosso senhor não saberá que não queremos cumprir exatamente suas ordens, mas o assasino levaremos._

_- Ele matou a imperatriz, dele não tenho dó, somente da fêma e cria._

_Após algum tempo, avistam o assasino._

_Ficam parcialmente encobertos e fazem de propósito um leve ruído de galho quebrando, então, vêem que o homem olha assustado. Nisso, uma jovem humana e um bebê saem da cabana. Observam que o homem ordena que a mulher fuja, algo que faz após muita insistência. Esperam a humana se afastar e o assasino avança sobre os youkais._

_Estes apenas se esquivam, olhando-o com mais puro ódio. O general fala com os olhos rubros:_

_- Humano ordinário!_

_E o imobilizam, enquanto ele se debate e os xinga. Então, estes falam:_

_- Nosso senhor, o marido da falecida imperatriz deseja vê-lo- e nisto sorri malignamente, fazendo o humano congelar de pavor.._

_- Você, comandante, o levará . . . _

_- Mas . . . - ele tenta argumentar._

_- Não reconheço nosso senhor . . . ._

_O comandante tenta argumentar mas o general balança a cabeça para os lados._

_Então o assasino imobilizado é levado a presença do imperador._

Recorda das lembranças, de fato, fizeram uma boa ação poupando a fêmea e criança, ainda mais ao verem como ele estava. Mas agora era passado, ele enfim superou o ocorrido e voltara a ser o Tenkurosou admirado por muitos, mas certos estragos haviam sido feitos e não havia volta, agora teria que arcar com isso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dois meses se passam.

Tenkumoya não conseguiu localizar Ike e Kawa e estava prestes a desistir, quando descobre de que um dia a filha do senhor de uma pousada havia sumido provavelmente pega por um youkai ou mercador e a mesma retornou há alguns anos, coincindindo com a data que elas sumiram da casa do mercador de escravo, contando com o tempo que levaria até aquela pousada. Sem outra informação e com esperança, decide se arriscar.

Chega a uma imensa pousada de aspecto belo, cujos clientes eram senhores e senhoras ricos e donos de terras. Ele entra no recinto e é recepcionado por duas jovens youkais, que curvam-se e falam:

- Konnichiwa, senhor. Bem vindo a pousada Kumoshitchi ( sete céus )

- Gostaria de falar com o dono do estabelecimento.- fala em seu tom gentil caracteristíco.

- Hai, vou chama-lo, do que se trata, senhor . . . ?

- Tenkurosou. . . . é algo pessoal.

- Hai.

E nisso se retira, então a outra serva pergunta:

- Deseja algo, senhor?

- Mais tarde, tenho pressa em conversar com o senhor . . . ?

- Suijikisama.

Nisso, a serva vai atender outro cliente ilustre que chegara, nisto, o dono do estabelecimento , aparecera. Nota que este olhava-o um tanto ressabiado. Então, o daiyoukai se apresenta:

- Sou Tenkurosou, imperador das terras do Poente.

- Sumimassem minha demora, Tenkurosousama, sou Suijiki.- fala curvando-se levemente em tom respeitoso, percebera pelas vestes e armaduras tratar-se de um youkai importante.

- Vim a procura de uma certa youkai que fora escrava de um youkai sórdido, o problema que ela foi usada para quebrar a alma de uma jovem humana e necessito que veja Natsu, para ajudar a refazer a alma . . .

- Minha filha? - olha com os olhso estreitados- não irá leva-la, não importa que seja imperador, há muito custo ela retornou, não vou pemitir que ela saia.- fala indignado.

Perto dali, uma certa youkai escuta a conversa, a menção do nome Natsu a vez apurar sua audição. Após confirmar corre para avisar Hikari.

- Apenas queria que ela fosse ver Natsu, o senhor pode ir, terá minha palavra que nada desejo com ela, apenas quero que vá ve-la - fala exasperado.

- Este Suijiki não sabe . . . noto que é um youkai de status, mas temo levar minha cria, ela não sairá daqui . . . - fala categoricamente.

- Entendo suas razões, ainda mais depois de tudo . . . e se trouxesse Natsu aqui? Permitiria que ela visse sua filha?

- Trazer essa tal de Natsu?- fala ressabiado.

- Isso mesmo e o Suijiki decide aonde.

- Aonde? Este Suijiki?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

O daiyoukai acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Nisto, uma jovem vestindo um kimono exuberante chega e então, fala exasperada ao daiyoukai:

- Natsu está bem?- encontra-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filha!- o youkai põe-se protetoramente na frente da cria.

- Chichiue é a Natsu, a humana que lhe contei - nisto a youkai que a avisara chega.

- È senhor, é a Natsu que vossa filha disse.

- São . . . ?

- Hikari, mas recebei na escravidão o nome de Ike.

- Kawagani, recebi o nome de Kawa.

- Até que enfim as encontrei, o pai de Hikari não permite que a veja, mas senhor- volta-se para o youkai - se trouxer Natsu, permitiria que elas se vissem?

O pai medita perante o olhar suplicante da cria, então fala:

- Se for no jardim, aqui, somente Natsu, aceito.

- Mas preciso contar à ela o que ocorreu, posso falar a sós com vossa filha ?

- Iie, se tiver que falar, será comigo junto, não vou deixa-la sozinha, nunca mais.

Percebera que depois do seqüestro da filha ele ficara protetor ao extremo e isto era até comprensivél.

- Então escreverei um pergaminho contando e entregarei à jovem, somente ela irá ler e aqui na frente do senhor.

- Concordo.

- Preciso de pergaminho, tinta e pincel.

- Claro, Shiyo, forneça pergaminho, pincel e tinta.

A jovem serva que passava no corredor concorda e saí a procura do que fora pedido

- Mas ela está bem?

- Não . . . - fala com um semblante abatido - arranjei um coelho para ela, branco, como o que ela matara, mas para ela, você está morta, vendo-a talvez o que causou a quebra da alma dela, enfraqueça.

Nisto, é trazido o que fora solicitado e no balcão extenso ele escreve. Depois enrola e entrega para a jovem sobre o olhar do pai. Então ela e Kawagani leêm.

A kitsuneyoukai chora ao terminar a leitura e Kawagani tambem. Ambas olham iradas e com lágrimas nos olhos para o daiyouka, que olha tristemente e fala:

- Sei que nada justifica meus atos, mas estava cego de ódio, agora, quero ao menos, reparar um pouco o que fiz e como podem ver ela está prenha de uma cria minha.

- Vou traze-la, vendo que estão vivas, melhor, Hikari está viva, vai ajudar a retorna a mente dela.

Então ele concorda e o daiyoukai sai da pousada para retornar ao castelo.

Longe dali assume sua forma henge e alça vôo aos céus, sobre o olhar ao longe, estupefato de Suijiki, Hikari e Kawagani, ao verem o verdadeiro tamanho dele, percebendo se tratar de um KuroiOokami daiyoukai.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No castelo das Terras do Poente, Natsu saíra para o jardim junto de Hibi e com o coelhinho. Ela segurava no colo e dava carinho no animal, dando cenouras quando outra serva trazia, pois Hibi não confiava de deixa-la sozinha.

O general fitava a humana a distância, observando ela brincar com o coelho, nunca imaginara que um simples animal faria tão bem á ela, mas levando em consideração seu passado, tivera um grande avanço. Mas sabia que era preciso mais e seu senhor foi atrás das que faltavsm para traze-la ainda mais à aquele mundo.

Sem perceber começa a se apaixonar pela humana, pegava-se admirando-a, observando os traços delicados do rosto dela , inebriando-se com seu cheiro. Estava em conflito consigo mesmo, por seus sentimentos e para com a lealdade para ao seu imperador e amigo, pois o daiyoukai amava Natsu embora as ações anteriores o fizesem indigno disso, porém, ela carregava uma cria dele, pelo cheiro, uma fêmea hanyou.

A humana se tornara uma beldade apenas para se observar, limitando-se a ser contemplada como uma flor de cerejeira perfeita que floresce uma vez por ano e que se tocar, de tão delicado, pode despencar, assim era Natsu e só limitaria-se a observar, até que o tempo se encarregue ou o destino de tira-lhe essa flor de sua visão.

Então, lembra-se que tem que se ausentar do castelo para uma reunião com os comandates. Saí dali, aborrecido internamente por ter que parar com sua contemplação.

Ao chegar no pátio, sente um youki conhecido e ao olhar para os céus vê seu imperador na forma henge, então aguarda o imenso lobo negro de olhos verdes antes de pousar ao chão, desfazer a forma verdadeira.

O imperador se aproxima do amigo com um sorriso compartilhado por este. O nobre daiyoukai fala:

- As encontrei, estão em uma Hospedaria chamada Kumoshitchi, em uma das ilhas ao leste.

- Conseguiu?

- Sim, mas foi perto de desistir de minha busca.

- E cade elas?

- O pai de Ike, cujo nome é Hikari, tem medo de sua filha sair de perto dele, bem, levando em consideração o fato que foi seqüestrada quando filhote por um mercador de escravo e só a viu séculos depois, é compreensivél . . . Kawa é Kawagani e encontra-se junto de Hikari além de trabalhar na hospedaria.

- Então, terá que levar Natsu?-arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Foi a única maneira do pai de Hikari, que é dono da hospedaria permitir que a filha visse ela e esta, assim como Kawagani, pareceu bastante feliz frente a hipótese de revê-la. . . e como vão as coisas?

- Tudo tranqüilo, Natsu está no jardim, brincando com o coelho e com Hibi, monitorando, o jovem princípe está treinando caligrafia na biblioteca.

- Ótimo, vou ver Natsu e depois minha cria.

- È uma fêma hanyou que ela espera, sumimassen, tenho que ir numa reunião com os comandantes.

- Uma fêmea hanyou . . . - fica feliz- claro, pode ir general.

- Sumimassen, sayounara.

- Sayounara amigo.

Nisso ele se retira enquanto Tenkurosou vai ver Natsu.

Após alguns minutos a observa no jardim, não se aproxima pois a via brincar com o coelho o seguindo como uma criança faria e não pretendia que com sua simples presença ela interrompe-se isso.

Era uma agonia ficar longe dela, mas pelo bem estar do bebê deveria manter-se longe, não queria que ela ficasse com pavor, pois não era nada bom à cria deles que carregava no ventre, além de que não era digno nem merecedor de ficar perto dela, com tudo isso, só ficara observando, sorrindo para os pequenos gestos desta para com o animal.

Resolve se aproximar mais. Usando seus poderes e aproveitando-se da distraçaõ dela se desloca até o alto de uma frondosa cerejeira, sentando em um galho nodoso. Hibi percebe seu senhor mas sabe que a humana não pode saber.

Em um momento, o animal se embrenha numa moita e Hibi segue a humana.

Mais a frente, há uma lápide. A jovem observa a estátua de lobo negro de olhso dourados. A lápide era ricamente adornada e com belas flores ornamentando-a. Mas não sabia ler a inscrição. Hibi sabia de quem era e achava que não era bom ela saber, pois poderia se culpar, então se prepara para a pergunta que estava certa escutar proveniente de Natsu:

- De quem é? - fala em um tom baixo.

- De uma youkai muito amada pelo povo . . . mão de Tenkurousou.- mente visando evitar dela culpar-se, se falasse da falecida imperatriz, esta poderia se martirizar.

- Entendo . . . é bonita a lápide.

- Com certeza . . . olhe ! Haku está se escondendo Natsu - ela aponta para o coelho que se enfia em uma toca pequena a fim de tirar a atenção da mesma, do túmulo.

- Ah! Hakuchan! - então ela sai de perto do túmulo.

A jovem humana se agacha junto a uma moita para pegar o coelho, mas não vê uma serpente próxima dali que arqueia o corpo e impulsiona a cabeça para dar um bote no braço da humana .


	16. Reencontro

Cap. 16 - Reencontro

Natsu vêa serpente mas não tem tempo de tirar o braço, fecha os olhos esperando por uma mordida, mas não sente nada. Abre-os e vê o imperador segurando o réptil pela mão e afastando-se desta, que está atônita. O ookamidaiyoukai leva a serpente longe para matar. Hibi preocupada senta e pergunta se ele foi picada, temendo que seu senhor não tivesse detido á tempo.

- Não, está tudo bem Hibi.- fala vendo-a analisar seus braços atentamente.

A humana não entendia porque de seu senhor salva-la de uma serpente. Não esperava isso dele nem de ninguém todo esse zelo e proteção.

Porém, ao olhar mais para a frente, abaixo da moita, vê algo que a faz ficar em choque, a youkai olha também e vê triste o coelho no chão, morto. A serva se adianta e pega o coelho nos braços, logo depois, a humana o tira dos braços desta e põe em seu colo, chorando ao ver a marca de presas. O imperador chega e vê a cena e o olhar desanimador de Hibi.

Ele se ajoelha e então fala em um tom gentil á humana:

- Posso trazer de volta Haku, Natsu, deite ele no chão.

O olhar dela estava um pouco vazio, estava parcialmente em seu retiro, ao ouvir a voz se ocultou em sua mente mais o animal morto em seus braços, não permitiu à ela se aprofundar em seu retiro. Tremendo perante a presença dele faz como solicitado.

Ele então se concentra. Estreitando os olhos, vê os emissários do outro mundo e com um movimento de suas garras, corta-os. Natsu e a youkai não viram nada, só o gesto do imperador cortando o ar acima do coelho. Então, para surpresa e espanto da humana, o animal mexe as orelhas e abre os olhos, se levantando. Ela chora emocionada e pega o animal, abraçando-o.

- Meu clã tem o poder de ressucitar qualquer ser que morra, mas só uma vez, pois a vida é finita . . . - fala o mais doce e gentil possivél.

A humana treme levemente e passa e abraça o animal, falando, com o olhar baixo:

- Arigatougozaimassu,Tenkurosou kokuôsama .- e curva a cabeça levemente.

- Fico feliz de ter trazido seu bichinho de volta.

Tanto a youai quanto o imperador notam que o tremor dela cessara, antes só dele ficar perto dela, ela tremia, mas agora, diminuíra. Por isso, decide ficar mais distante, mas nem tanto, para que ela se acostumasse com sua presença.

Logo ela estava brincando com o coelho enquanto o imperador permanecia próximo dali, observando-a com um sorriso no rosto e imovél, para que ela não ficasse alarmada, como é um daiyoukai podia ficar horas, dias na mesma posição sem se cansar, então, algumas horas não seriam nada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Três dias depois, uma comitiva seguia até a hospedaria do pai de Hikari.

Uma carruagem ricamente adornada, digna de reis, era ocupada por Natsu e pelo imperador, este sentado distante dela e Hibi. A humana não temia tanto o imperador, embora fosse pouco aconselhavél se aproximar dela, então mantinha certa distânca e controlava-se para não ficar olhando para ela, pois a fazia tremer. Ela vinha abraçada ao coelho, acariciando ele e o alimentando.

A carruagem era puxada por umayoukais ( cavalos youkais) que cavalgavam há horas sem parar e esta comitiva era ladeada por mais de quarenta soldados fortemente armados, montados em cavalos youkai de três olhos ou dois chifres, alguns soprando fogo pelas narinas.

Após sete dias chegam, parando apenas se alimentar ou dormir, no caso na carruagem, enquanto o imperador ficava do lado de fora. Hibi, atenta, sabia tudo o que ela podia comer ou não, pois sentia enjôo e ficava cansada. Preocupado, o daiyoukai monitorava o que a jovem sentia mesmo a distância, estava atento a qualquer coisa.

Depois de dias, chegam ao seu destino.

Hibi ajuda Natsu a descer, pois se ele estendesse a mão, ela tremeria e naquele estado, não era aconselhavél, já era um grande avanço ficar próximo dela sem esta treme-lo, não queria ameaçar um retrocesso, na verdade, repensa cada ato, várias vezes, verificando senão a afetaria, estava tendo cuidados mais que redobrados.

Ele entra na hospedaria e uma serva se aproxima, mas ele logo fala, quando ela se curva:

- Suijiki, fale que é Tenkurosou e Natsu.

- Hai, sumimassem, senhor, senhora - e curva-se para o imperador e depois à humana, que tenta impedir o gesto, porém ela já saíra de seu alcançe e procurava seu senhor.

Instante depois, Suijiki veio até o encontro do imperador e olhava dele para a humana grávida, que olhava baixo. Sentiu pena dela, então olha para o imperador e curva-se:

- Esta é Natsu.- aponta para a humana que curva-se com dificuldade ao youkai.

- Desejo que não se curve Natsu . . .

Então ela cessa, mas sem olhar, enquanto dava carinho no coelho.

- Vou avisa-las.

- Agradeço, Suijiko - ele olha para Hibi, que acena com a cabeça positivamente.

- Natsu, há um belo jardim lá, vou ver nossa hospedagem com Shinjiki depois poderemos, junto com Hibi e Haku admirar o jardim.

- Hai, Tenkurosousama- e curva a cabeça levemente.

Nisso, ambos os youkais entram e Hibi, fora avisada que Hikari e Kawagani iriam aparecer de supresa. Mostra o lago com carpas e ficava atenta ao animal, pois como era irracional, para se jogar dentro do lago era possivél e queria evitar, pois sabia que ele não podia ser ressucitado uma segunda vez.

Nisso, ela percebe um cheio de raposa e lobo, presumindo que seja de Hikari e Kawagani, pois seu senhor falara como elas eram e de que espécie de youkai, de fato, olha para trás e vê elas surgerem, sorrindo, observando Natsu e o coelho branco que lembrava Haku. Elas se aproximam e esperam a jovem humana se virar para sair de perto do lago e então, quando se levanta para se afastar, ela as vê.

Natsu arregala os olhos e após isso, eles se enchem de lágrimas, não acreditava no que via, vira a pele de raposa e quando a mansão foi tomada, não viu Kawagani e depois, observou os corpos próximos dali e não conseguiu achar a ookamiyoukai. Natsu fala fracamente:

- Kawagani . . . Hikari . . . mas esta Natsu viu . . .

- Aquela pele era do desgraçado há seculos, foi uma forma de "quebrar sua alma" . . .

Ela corre e abraça Hiakri, nisso as três se abraçam, chorando. Ao longe, um daiyoukai e um youkai observam a cena, então, o imperador fala:

- Isso vai ajuda-la . . . -e sorri.

- O que conversamos e vi, de primeira impressão, custo a acreditar que tenha feito essa barbaridade e crueldade com ela . . . - fala analisando.

- Foi um momento meu de loucura ira, ódio, mas já me livrei, porém, o que está feito está feito e não há mais volta, agora devo encarar e tornar a vida dela o mais feliz e pacifíco possivél.

- Com certeza.

Um pouco longe dali, Natsu, Hikari, Kawagani e Hibi sentam embaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira.Natsu segura o coelhinho no colo sobre o olhar gentil das youkais ali presentes.

- È lindo Natsu, é Hakuchan?- Hikari fala, acariciando a cabeça do coelhinho.

- È . . . branquinho e fofo - abraça o animal.

Kawagani e Hikari se entreolham e depois falam:

- Quando partimos del lá, graças ao filho do desgraçado ter nos libertado, andamos por meses, aí consegui encontrar o caminho de casa . . .

- Casa? Então . . . - ela fala olhando-as, pois saiu completamente de seu refúgio.

- Esta pousada é de meu pai . . . Kawagani como não tinha família veio morar comigo . . .

- Então está . . . livre?- fala embasbacada.

- Hai, esta Hikari e Kawagani . . . você não tem mais coleira Natsu . . . - a ookamiyoukai fala gentilmente.

A jovem humana põe a mão no pesocço e sente que não tem mais.

- Foi Tenkurosousama que tirou sua coleira . . . - Hibi fala gentilmente - quando estava inconciente.

Natsu fica cabisbaixa e começa a chorar, então, as três youkais ficam preocupadas e perguntam:

- O que houve?

- Ele . . . ele . . . fez . . . - abraça com força o próprio corpo.

- Mas ele te trata bem agora, né? Ele te machuca?- Hikari fala em tom gentil e calmo, apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

- Mas machucou . . .

- Mas ainda machuca?

- Iie - fala fracamente

- Foi Tenkurosou que nos procurou e nos encontrou . . . Natsu . . . - Kawagani fala.

- Mas, porque? - ela olha para a youkai com os orbes úmdios.

- Ele queria traze-la de volta, o que ele fez com você o machucou também, acredite, dá para ver pelos olhos dele e foi pior, pois ele que causou sua dor e não se perdôou ainda. . .

- È igual aos outros . . .

- Foi igual aos outros, mas se arrependeu, todos nós fazemos erros e depois nos arrependermos, mesmos nós, Natsu . . . - Hikari fala em tom maternal.

- Mas . . .

- Não peço para confiar nele cegamente, não peço para que sorria para ele, apenas tente ficar neste mundo . . . - Kawagani afaga a cabeça dela.- e ele também te deu Haku e até o trouxe de volta a vida.

- É que tenho medo da dor . . . - abraça-se ainda mais.

- Tem seu refúgio , ele não vai desaparecer por não ficar nele, ele sempre vai estar lá . . . só pedimos para que não se refugie.

- Tá . . . - fala receosa, mas tentará cumprir o que foi pedido.

- Natsu, quer ver nossos quartos?

- Mas . . . - ela fala olhando-as,cabisbaixa.

- Tenkurosousama vai deixar, vai ver só.- Kawagani sorri.

- Não se preocupe Natsu . . .- Hibi apoia a mão no ombro dela.

- Percebo que está grávida e é uma fêmea.- Hikari fala gentilmente.

- Grávida?

Elas se entrolham então Hibi fala:

- Ela se ausentou em seu santuário particular por muitos meses.

- Sim, está grávida e de uma Kuroiookamihanyou .- Kawagni acaricia o ventre dela.

Ela repete o gesto e nisto sente seu ventre saliente . Ela fica boquiaberta e então se volta confusa á Hibi.

- Já está de três messes . . .

- Tem um bebê aí dentro . . . cria sua e de Tenkurosou . . . ele já está maravilhado com a filha , percebo nos olhos dele.

Ela acaricia o ventre enquanto Hibi segurava o coelho.

Assim passa-se a tarde inteira, com uma criada trazendo bandeja com comida e chá, elas conversam e pela primeira vez em anos, Natsu sentia-se feliz.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Foi mal a demora é que a semana passada estava muito tumultuada e esta também.

Eis mais um capítulo XDDDDDDD


	17. Nascimento

Natsu se reencontra com Hikari e Kawagani e com isso, a quebra da alma dela enfraquece . . .

Nisto, após mais cinco meses, Aiko nasce . . .

Cap. 17 - Nascimento

Natsu e as demais se aproximam de onde Tenkurosou estava sentado, em um banco, perto de uma cerejeira, ele sorria para todas, mas a jovem humana não conseguia olhar para ele e vinha atrás do grupo, com receio. Ao observa-la receosa seu sorriso tintubeou, ele sofria vendo-a assim e sabendo que fora em grande parte culpa sua.

- Pergunte Natsu.- Hikari a incentiva.

- Deseja algo Natsu? Se estiver ao meu alcançe vou conceder.

Mas ela não fala nada, olhando para os pés.

- Pode falar- continuava falando com um tom gentil, mas percebiam pelo olhar deste o quanto ele estava deprimido e como aquila demonstração de medo o afetava.

- Fale, Natsu. - Hikari foi até ela e colocou a mão no ombro, Kawagani também, Hibi olhava agoniada para a humana.

- Ten. . . Tenkuro . . . Tenkurosousama . . . Natsu . . . Natsu . . . pode ir ver . . . ir ver . . . os quartos de . . . Kawa . . . kawagani e Hi . . . e Hikari?- fala com a voz fraca e amendrontada, dando mais um passo para trás. Ele e os demais podiam sentir o forte cheiro de medo oriundo dela.

- Claro, Natsu. Não precisa ter medo, lembre-se darei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcançe para você . . . por isso, não tenha medo de pedir- fala suavemente e sorrindo, embora fosse um sorriso triste, pois o cheiro de medo dela o machucava demais.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Tenkurosousama -e curva-se levemente.

Ele suspira exasperado ao vê-la curva-se e percebem o quando isso o deixa abatido.

- Nós dissemos Natsu que ia deixar, viu? Não precisa ter medo . . . - e pega a mão da jovem - vamos.

Nisso, todas entram na pousada e o Kuroi Ookamidaiyoukai observa, percebeu que ela não se refugiou e lutava consigo mesma para não entrar, pelo visto sua busca valeu a pena e estava tendo um efeito bom nela.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dentro da pousada, mais precisamente no quarto de Hikari, ela mostra a jovem humana o espaço.

Natsu observa maravilhada e nisto, Kawagani e Hikari conversam em um sussurro inaudivél à um humano, mas não para um youkai:

- Quando li o que fez, imaginei ele um monstro, violento, selvagem e perverso . . .

- Esta Kawagani também . . .

- Mas o que vi, foi um daiyoukai amargurado com olhos profundamente tristes, deprimido e quando ela falou apavorado e exalou medo dela, assim como quando ela se curvou, o feriu, pude sentir o ferimento e intensidade desta ferida . . .

- Também. . . ele está sofrendo o que fez e em dobro, pois sabe que só piorou o estado dela e cometeu um erro, só que não é simples de consertar, demora e é trabalhoso . . . foi uma coisa muito violenta contra ela que já tinha seus traumas e só piorou . . .

- Isso é verdade- Hibi se aproxima, falando no mesmo tom que elas, pois escutara a conversa - ele retornou a ser o Imperador amado e idolatrado por todos, mas, agora colhe as loucuras e perversidades que fez em sua fase vingativa e insana . . . muitas coisas não podem ser consertadas, mas, Natsu é uma das excessões, embora que o que passou, não possa ser desfeito . . .

Elas concordam e então, voltam a dar atenção a Natsu, pois ela agora examinava uma estátua no jardim privado da pousada, acessivél apenas para fregueses.

Depois, elas vão até o quarto de Kawagani. Ao saírem de lá e retornarem ao de Hikari, surgem criadas com bandejas de comida, para youkais e algumas para a humana. Ajeitam nas mesinhas baixas, num total de quatro. E depois se retiram, trouxeram sakê e um bule com chá.

Mas Natsu não senta nos zabutons e se dirige a porta corrediça.

- Natsu?- Hibi se levanta e observa-a.

- Devo pedir autorização à Tenkurosousama .

- Não rpecisa

- Mas . . .

- E se ele não está?

- Aí como se me derem, mas meu dono está aí . . .

Elas se entreolham quando fala dele referindo-se como seu dono.

- Tem que comer.

- Hikari está certa . . . Natsu, tem que se alimentar.

Nisso, todas se voltam para a porta e vêem o daiyoukai, olhando para a humana tristemente.

Ao verem a feição dele, deduzem que ele ouvira a palavra dono.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Tenkurosousama -e curva-se levemente para ele.

- Por favor, poderia não me chamar de dono e nem se curvar para mim e chamar-me apenas por Tenkurosou por favor . . . -e ele fala com a voz mais gentil que podia.

- Sim, Tenkurosousama . . . quer dizer, Tenkurosou - e bloqueia o ato de se curvar.

- Muito obrigado Natsu, agora, tem que comer, pois come por dois.

- Sim.

Então, ele leva a mão a cabeça dela e afaga, carinhosamente e depois se retira rapidamente, pois ela só tremeu levemente e não se ocultou em seu santuário particular, mas não queria abusar. Depois disso, se dirige ao seu quarto amplo reservado.

Então, conduzida por Hikari, ela s senta e come em compania delas. E estas pensam em como foi algo supreendende verem um imperador pedir por favor a humana.

Após algum tempo, anoitece, então elas sentem que Natsu está cansada e Kawagani fala:

- Já está tarde, além de que , está cansada, foi muito agitado, andamos muito, isso a cansou . . .

- Creio que sim . . . - ela fala enquanto acaricia o coelho branco que encontra-se no colo dela.

- Vou leva-la ao quarto de Tenkurosou . . . - Hikari fala

Nisso,a humana treme e então, Hibi fala:

- Natsu deitará no futon e Tenkurosou ficará na sacada, pois ele não precisa dormir numa cama . . . calma . . . - Hibi fala apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

- Não se preocupe Natsu- Kawagani fala em seu tom calmo caracteristíco.

- Confia em nós, não confia?- Hikari fala em tom maternal.

- Hai.

- Garanto que não fará nada . . .

Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça, porém, um pouco relutante.

- Vamos? - Hikari estende a mão que é pega pela humana.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No espaçoso quarto, Tenkurosou encontrava-se na sacada, fitando o céu, ficara o dia inteiro ali, fitando o horizonte, até que o crepúsculo viesse e com ele, a noite como compania. Agora a lua reinava nos céus.

Pensava diversas coisas, sua mente não parava um instante sequer, depois que "despertou" de sua fse vingativa e insana, não tivera uma noite de sono tranqüila, sem que fosse assolado pelos fantasmas do passado de seus atos perversos e crueís que sem trégua atacavam sua mente. Há décadas não tinha uma noite decente de sono, mas no infímo, aceitava, como parte de sua punição, de todo o mal que causou, uma noite tranqüila de sono não era direito dele ter, pelo menos assim ele pensava.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um cheiro familiar, ele entra no aposento e vê Natsu entrando no quarto e no corredor. Logo após, elas se depedem da humana, que os olha com súplica, mas Hikari, fala:

- Confie em nós, agora descanse, deve estar cansada.

- Tá.

- Haku ficará comigo tá?- Hibi fala

- Hai

Como o coelho cheirava muito se ficasse com ela num ambiente fechado, ela permitira que a noite este ficasse com Hibi.

Ela olha para o daiyoukai, não nos olhos, mas este se afasta, falando:

- Ficarei na varanda admirando a lua.- fala em tom gentil e saí, fechando a porta corrediça.

Ela respira aliviada e então,deita no futon, cobrindo-se com o cândido lençol e uma colcha feita de pele, felupuda, para aquece da noite que viria e com os olhos voltados para a porta corrediça, pretendia monitorar mais a porta, mas o cansaço a vence e ela logo adormece profundamente.

Após horas, no meio da noite, após certifica-se dela estar domindo profundamente, ele entra cuidadosamente e fecha porta evitando que uma corrente de ar frio entre. Nota que ela se mexe levemente na cama, mas nao desperta. Então, senta com as costas apoiadas na parede, distante dela, velaria pelo sono da jovem.

A contempalva enquanto esta dormia. Amava ela demais e este amor só o fazia sofrer ainda mais, se era possivél, pois o feria, pois na medida em que a amava, era a medida que sofria, pois ele a machucou e muito. Aquilo o corroía por dentro.

Ele estranha, que mesmo amanhacendo, após horas, ela não acorda, mas verfica que está bem, mas cansada.

Nisto elas entram e ele pergunta, preocupado:

- Natsu não acordou . . .

- Ela andou muito e se cansou, já está de cinco meses . . . é normal, mais tarde vai acordar, voltamos depois, Tenkurosousama, sumimaassen -e curvam-se, depois se retiando dali..

Então, torna a sentar distante dali, fitando-a, esperando ansiosamente que ela acordasse.

Após horas, com o sol a pino, ela desperta e olha para o lado e nota o daiyoukai distante dela, olhando-a, com um sorriso gentil. Ela rapidamente baixa os olhos, então ele fala:

- Fiquei feliz quando me olhou nos olhos, Natsu . . . - fala com voz gentil.

- Feliz? Tenkurosousama?

- Hai.

Ela então, olha para ele no início timida, depois receosa e depois completamnte, vendo-o sorrir, embora ela não sorrisse.

- Poderia pedir para não me chamar de Tenkurosousama? Só de Tenkurorsou . . . por favor.

Ela o fita, então, fala:

- Sim, Tenkurosousam . . . quer dizer, Tenkurosou.

- Muito obrigado, Natsu.

- Doitashimashite.

- Vou ordenar que tragam comida, avisarei suas amigas e Hibi.

- Esta Natsu . . . - ela começa a se levantar, mas ele a detém com a maõ no ombro , ela treme, mas não se refugia.

- Este Tenkurosou irá, descanse.

-Hai.

Nisto, ele se levanta e se dirige ao corredor.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Assim, se passam dias, Natsu em compania de Hikari, Kawagani, junto de Hibi e Haku, só via Tenkurosou na hora de dormir, quando ele encostava na parede, distante dela e de manhã, o resto do dia até a noite, não o via.

Mas, após uma semana, era hora de partir.

- Fico felis de reve-las - a jovem fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Voltaremos a nos ver, Natsu.- Hikari fala emocionada.

- Aí quando Tenkurosousama retornar, virá junto . . . aí quem sabe não veremos essa criança - Kawagani fala sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Espero que não demore - ela fala com os olhos lacrimosos.

- Não vai, Natsu, em breve retonaremos . . . elas só não vão, pois o pai de Hikari assim deseja, não quer que sua filha venha cosnoco . . .

- È verdade, natsu . . .

- E não poderei ir também, pois tenho assuntos a resolver.

Nisso, ela olha discretamente para os portões, onde o pai de Hakari está, sorrindo para ela, no momento oportuno, contaria a Hikari que o pai dela e ela se casariam, mas, por enquanto, acham preferivél manter em segredo.

- Sayounara, Natsu. - Hikari fala se despedindo, enquanto ela entra na carruagem com a ajuda de Hibi, que segurava na outra mão a caixa com Haku.

- Nos veremos em breve. - Kawagani fala emocionada.

Nisso, com Tenkurosou já dentro, a carruagem parte com a escolta. Natsu olha pela janela a pousada até esta desaparecer dentre as árvores.

- Irá reve-las em breve, Natsu . . . - ele fala gentilmente.

- Hai.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Meses se passam, retornaram mais uma vez à pousada, ficam uma semana hospedados e após isso, retornam ao castelo. Mas desde então, não retornaram, pois Tenkurosu teve que enfrentar uma invasão em suas terras e isto tomou-lhe meses.

Naquele instante, estava na forma henge, de um imenso lobo negro com estrela azulada na testa, enfrentando um imenso passáro negro com olhos rubros. Este lançava de suas imensas asas, rajadas de penas e o grande lobo negro apenas desviava, então, o youkai ave fala, em tom de deboche, com suas voz soando como um trovão nos céus:

- Pelo que vejo, o lobinho sabe dançar . . . mas quero ver até quando - e abre seu bico grosso e comprido, lançando uma rajada de vento que corta árvores.

Aquele comentário começara a irrita-lo. Estava ansioso por cravar as presas no pescoço grosso da ave de rapina youkai e provar do sangue de seu inimigo, mas como um bom caçador, esperaria o momento oportuno e este não surgira, por enquanto só desviava, enquanto estudava seu inimigo. Percebera que seu adversário não se dera ao trabalho de analiza-lo e apenas estava e divertindo, atacando-o e isto era um erro terrivél e que o outro pagaria amargamente.

Então, em um descuido fatal, Tenkurosou percebera uma brecha no tempo de ataque do daiyoukai, por alguns segundos ficava aberto à um contra-ataque e então não perde tempo, salta para cima da ave supreendendo-a. Ele crava seus caninos no pescoço grosso, afundando na carne deste e depois, rasgando a jugular, fazendo jorrar sangue por todo o resquício de floresta e enquanto isso, suas garras massacram o tórax da ave, retalhando.

Com estrondo, o youkai ave caí no chão e o lobo negro fica em cima deste, prendendo com uma pata o corpo do adversário derrotado, agonizando e arrancando pedaços de carne deste e comendo, até que em alguns minutos este cessa e a vida abandona o corpo inerte.

O filho vibrara com a vitória do genitor, estava afastado por ordens do pai e assistara fascinado a batalha, então, o pai o chama com um leve latido amistoso e este se aproxima, então, o convida para comer a carne da ave. O jovem lobo negro não faz cerimônia e devora a carne junto do genitor.

Após saborearem e não restar nada mais que ossos roídos e alguns vestígios de carne, para que os demais youkais devorem, se retiram para um lago e então o pai permite brincar com ele, o empurrando com a cabeça fazendo-o cair e depois, morde a orelha dele, mas sem machucar e o prende no chão, este, abaixa as orelhas em submissão, mas depois, abana a cauda grossa e brinca de brigar com o pai, dez vezes o tamanho da cria, acabando por espalharem muita água em volta, então, depois de rolarem na água, se dirigem á margem e assumem a forma semelhante a humana, o jovem youkai estava ainda eufórico.

- Incrivél tousan . . .

- Fico feliz que esteja entusiasmado - ele fala sorrindo.

- Um dia quero ser tão poderoso quanto o senhor.

- Será, mas por enquanto é jovem, aí um dia saberá o que é se deliciar com a carne do oponente derrotado na forma henge.

- Gostei.

- Tem um gosto melhor quando é você quem o derruba.

Então ele e a cria vão examinar o campo de batalha e o imperador resolveria assuntos de prisioneiros e relativo à guerra, pois seu exército dizimava o que ainda restava do exército de toriyoukais ( youkais pássaros) e após resolver assuntos diversos com seu general e comandantes se dirige ao castelo e a cria também.

Após cinco meses, sem ver Natsu, ele retorna ao castelo, mas ao pisar sente um cheiro diferente no ar , reconhendo como sendo um odor de youkai, fêmea, mas contendo cheiro de mano, seu filho sente o cheiro mas não segue o genitor e se dirige ao ôfuro para banhar-se.

O daiyoukai segue o cheiro e para em frente a porta do quarto de Natsu. Abre a porta e vê Natsu com um bebê nos braços, via a supresa desta quando a pequena mexia as mãos. Hibi estava observando junto com outras duas servas e notam, seu senhor, então, curvam-se. Mas a jovem não percebera, enquanto um de seus dedos eram pegos pela mão pequenina.

Ele se aproxima e senta ao lado desta no futon, observando a cria também. Via as orelhas negras junto com seus poucos cabelos, estas orelhas eram um pouco maiores do que a cabeça, em comparção a mesma. Abre os olhos fracamente, pois não conseguia abri-los, mas o genitor nota que ela tem olhos verdes, assim como ele.

- È linda Natsu . . . - fala com a voz gentil.

- Tenkurosou.- ela olha para o daiyoukai que sorria para ambas.

- Muito fofa. - e leva sua mão para perto da pequena que pega o dedo.

- Ela tem a marca de estrela negra na nuca, Tenkurosou kokuôsama ( Imperador Tenkurosou) - Hibi fala.

- Posso pega-la?- pergunta gentilmente para Natsu.

- Hai . . . - ela estende á ele que pega a pequena delicadamente, sorrindo.

- Qual o nome, Natsu?

- Nome?

- Sim, você escolhe . . . qual escolheu?

- Aiko . . . acho lindo esse nome . . .

- Aiko, é um belo nome, Natsu, gostou, né Aiko?- ele brinca com as mãozinhas desta.

A pequena ameaça chorar então o imperador passa a cria á mãe e Hibi ensina como amamentar o bebê.

- A parteira?

- Kiunisama está em frente a sala de negócios, á espera do senhor.

- Òtimo, preciso paga-la, ja volto, Natsu e Aiko . . . - fala com avoz doce, acariciando a cabeça da hanyou.

Então sai imponenete para se encontrar com a parteira.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora, mas não estava me sentindo bem.

Enfim, Aiko nasce, ela é muito fofa e Tenkurosou está encantando com a cria XDDDDDDDDDDD

Notas:

Tenkurosou kokuôsama - Imperador Tenkurosou.


	18. Cair das pétalas rubras

Um manto de tristeza e sofrimento cobre pai e filha . . .

Cap. 18 - Cair das pétalas rubras.

Seis anos se passam.

Aiko agora com seis anos, estava junto de sua mãe que sorria á ela, Havia gradualmente superado o que ocorrera, mas ainda trazia marcas. só sorria para sua filha, mas Tenkurosou não se aproximava dela, evitava, apenas ficando próximo, pois ainda a presença a afetava e não desejava que a cria soubesse o que de fato ocorrera ou a reação receosa.

Natsu ficava no jardim com sua filha e acompanhada como sempre de Hibi. A jovem hanyou não sabia que Tenkurosou era seu pai, embora fosse tratada carinhosamente por ele que também era superprotetor e a pedido dele, para não chama-lo de Kokuôsama, chamava-o de Tenkurosousan.

O motivo disso era que seria difícil explicar à uma criança porque os pais ficam separados e a genitora deste treme levemente ao se aproximar e olha receosamente.

A pequena poderia ficar confusa, esperaria ela crescer para explicar, superficialmente, sem entrar em detalhes, que por um certo evento, a mãe dela não se sentia bem perto dele, ou algo assim, mas já se preparava para esse dia que fatalmente chegaria, pensava em qual explicação dar.

Natsu não tinha intenção de revelar a cria, pois por mais gentil e bondoso fosse o tom impregado por ele e a entoação gentil, encarava como uma ordem, mesmo ele pedindo e fazendo questão de usar por favor.

A cria gosta de ficar com Tenkurosou e Natsu não tinha medo dele machuca-la, só no início, quando ele segurou Aiko no colo quando esta era bebê, ela temeu que fizesse algo ou a machucasse, mas viu o quanto ele era delicado e gentil com a cria, embalando-a e em muitas ocasiões e demonstrando não faria nenhum mal, ao contrário, parecia absolutmanete cativo pela menina.

O filho deste, Hoshiyakankiba soubera do que ocorreu, nem tudo, pois foi falado também superficialmente, apesar dele ser quase adulto e porque seu genitor tem uma cria, meia-irmã para ele. Foi ao mesmo tempo ordenado que nada fosse falado à Aiko, o pai fez o filho prometer pelo seus sangue e carne. O imperador decidiu que ela seria educada como uma princesa, vestiria roupas bonitas, mas não espalhafatosas, roupas iguais as de Natsu.

O jovem youkai não se importava , embora sentisse ciúmes e ficasse afastado da jovem hanyou que praticamente nunca o viu, pois ele sempre saía rapidamente se esta se aproximasse. Podia concordar com o pai e se fosse o desejo dele, assim seria, mas suportar a presença dela era pedir demais, assim como evitava ficar próximo da humana.

Aiko aprendera a ler junto com sua mãe e a escrever através de uma sensei, fêmea, passava horas dividida entre aprendizados de gestos e regras de etiqueta com o passeio pelos jardins com sua genitora. Dormia com ela em um espaçoso futon e sempre observado em segredo por Tenkurosou, que velava o sono das duas quando este retornava ao castelo. O grande lobo negro brincava com Aiko que não entendia da mãe não se aproximar deste, mas quando esta o chamava de Tenkurosu, doía o coração dele, deseja ouvi-la chama-lo de tousan, mas aí teria que explicar muitas coisas e ela era jovem demais.

Um dia, o daiyoukai lobo negro teve que se ausentar no castelo e seu filho naquele instante treinava com o sensei, quando apareceu no castelo um dos comandantes dos exércitos daquelas terras, pois recebera um comunicado de encontrar seu senhor, mas ao chegar, percebera que errara o dia pois quando recebeu o pergaminho estava lendo outros .

Aborrecido, Jigokunokokuyoru ( noite cruel do inferno ) , sai do castelo, com raiva de si mesmo por cometer tal erro. Mas ao sair, vê no jardim, Natsu com sua cria.

Vê que a humana é linda e pelas roupas, deduzia ser uma amante de luxo, pois não fora anunciado que seu Imperador se casara com uma ningen, nem que tinha filha, pelo visto era uma cria bastarda, mas conhecendo o quanto ele era gentil, não era de se estranhar as roupas. Julgando ser ela uma meretriz de alta classe, decide se "divertir". Só estranha ele ter cometido o erro de ter uma cria, ainda mais uma hanyou miseravél, com o olfato, ele saberia quando ela estava fértil, bastava não ter relação, aquilo era muito esquisito.

Natsu observava sua filha que mostrava uma borboleta em sua mão para a mãe:

- Kaachan, olha, uma borboleta né?

- Hai, ela é linda, né? Aikochan?

- Sim.- e sorri para a mãe que sorri á ela enquanto afaga a cabeça dela.

- Ei, meretriz! - uma voz grossa recoa fazendo a mãe dela gelar e a pequena observar o youkai com armadura imponente.

- Vá para o castelo, filha . . . - ela fala com a voz receosa.

- Kaachan ( mamãezinha) . . . - a hanyou fala com lágrimas nos olhos sem saber porque temer.

- Vá!

- Ei, meretriz, estou falando com você, curve-se, serva!

Ela volta para ele e olha. Vendo que o observa, ele dá um soco no rosto dela atirando-a longe dali, por alguns metros.

- Mamãe !- a criança corre até ela.

- Não, filha!

- Bastarda! - e chuta a menina no estômago dela e com o impulso do chute, esta choca-se com seu corpo puereil numa árvore quebrando algumas costelas, um fio de sangue pode ser visto no canto da boca dela.

- Não! Filha!- e tenta correr até a cria, mas ele a puxa pelos cabelos longos e negros grudando seu corpo ao dela, enquanto começava a mordiscar a curva do pescoço dela e acariciar seu corpo , começando a rasgar as roupas da humana.

Ela começa a chorar e clama:

- Aqui não, onegai . . . .- fala em prantos e tenta se debater, mas ele dá um tapa nela, quebrando alguns dentes dela e fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

Vendo a mãe e sentindo o cheiro de sangue e lágrimas, avança contra o comandante com ímpeto e ira, cravando seus caninos e garras no braço dele, furando o tecido que cobria o braço grosso e musculoso, fazendo-o emitir um leve gemido.

- Hanyou miseravél!

Solta a mãe dela com violência, fazendo-a cair ao chão e dá um poderoso soco na cabeça da criança, que não solta, então começa a dar socos consecutivos na pequena. A mãe vendo aquilo se atira contra ele por mais que temesse e tenta separar a filha dele, para ela não morrer pois sabia que não podia com ele, aifnal, era uma simples humana.

Consegue fazer a filha soltar, mas esta é arremessada contra uma árvore, fraturando ainda mais ossos, o youkai, irado, joga a humana para longe e fala:

- Estou cansado, como ousa me desafiar ,escrava? Morra!

A pequena abre os olhos a tempo de ver uma esfera de fogo colidir contra a mãe, que olha uma última vez para a filha e o corpo é clemado.

Aiko chora e grita, aquilo era surreal demais, ela grita até sua garganta ficar em carne viva, enquanto chora compulsivamente :

- Kaachan Não!

- Desgraçada! cale-se! Ordinária!

E dá vários chutes nela consecutivos, até que a cabeça dela bate violentamente contra a árvore fazendo-a perder os sentidos.

- Que dorga, exagerei . . . depois mando á ele uma concubina linda e sensual e pago o prejuízo.- fala lamentando não por matar a humana, mas pela bronca que levaria, pois destruíra propriedade alheia, ainda mas de seu senhor.

De repente, ele sente um forte dor e vê seu sangue jorrando, no mesmo instante, vê seus braços decepados. Não tem tempo de gritar, sente seus ossos sendo esmigalhados em grande parte, grita de dor e tem tempo de ver seu atacante.

Era seu senhor, Tenkurosou, irado, com os olhos rubros e meia tranformação em lobo, com feições lupinas e sede de ódio e ira, logo, as garras deste massacram a pele do assasino de Natsu e tal tormento dura minutos Enquanto isso, os servos chegam e olham a cena, inclusive Hibi, que encontra-se em choque e ao verem o vestígio de cinzas e Aiko sangrando em uma árvore, percebem o ocorrido, então, a serva decide traze-lo à razão:

- Tenkurosousama, Aikosama esta mal, precisa que sejam curado os ferimentos, não só físicos quanto da mente . . . onegai.

Se dirige então para a sua cria e se aproxima dela, segurando- a com extrema delicadeza e cuidado, enquanto começa a chorar, podendo ser escutado seu uivo de lamento pelo entardecer, nota que sujou-a com o sangue do ex-comadnante. Entrega ela a uma serva e concentrando seus poderes na mão, cura os ferimentos de sua cria. Então, vira-se para os soldados que olham apavorados para o corpo do ex-comandante agonizante.

- Levem-no para a cela no subsolo . . . vou ve-lo depois.

- Kireihoshi!

Nisso, uma serva aparece irrompendo-se em um mini-vento de folhas, curvando-se para seu senhor.

- Chame Tennoyakusôsen (Mil ervas medicinais celestiais), para tratar de minha filha e mande o cavalo youkai mais veloz dessas terras para busca-lo o mais rápido possivél.

- Hai . . . - nisso ela levanta a face, ao sentir cheiro de sangue e vê a cena com horror.

Após longos minutos, ao se refazer, rapidamente, saí dali:

- Sumimassen ( com licença), Kôkuosama.- nisso, some em meio a um mini-furacão de vento e folhas.

Então, se ajoelha em frente as cinzas de Natsu, pegando um pouco com as mãos enquanto a noite avança, chora, sentindo seu coração dilacerado e uma imensa culpa começando a se apoderar dele. Deveria ter ordenado uma escolta, deveira ter feito muitas coisas, mas não fez, então, ergue a face e uiva para a lua que surgira.

Enquanto isso, as servas já dentro do castelo, no ôfuro, banham a pequena. A responsavél pela criadagem, decide antes de procurar o curandeiro, mandar um mensageiro chamar o general Hinotenyamaru, já que é amigo de infância do senhor delas além de ser o único que conseguirá ser ouvido pelo imperador, este, no estado em que se encontra.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após uma semana, Aiko ainda estava inconciente.

Tennoyakusôsen ( Mil ervas medicinais celestiais), já tinha ido ao castelo, no mesmo dia, á noite e medicado a hanyou. Descrevera também quais infusões e chás deviam ser ministrados, assim como infusões para banho, também quantas vezes utilizar as ervas medicinais e seu preparo, logo após dois dias, retornou à sua terra com plantação de ervas, após estabilizar a febre e os ferimentos externos da pequena, mas dera seu parecer sobre os ferimentos do coração e mente e forneceu dicas de como agir e proceder, apesar de fugir da alçada de ervas e ferimentos externos, aprendera com um senninyoukai, sobre ferimentos internos, como da mente e coração e meios de se lidar e auxiliar na recuperação.

A criança tinha tremores com pesadelos, enquanto suava, mas não acordava. O pai dela estava ao seu lado e recordava-se de dias atrás, quando Hinotenyamaru fora de grande ajuda, para poder faze-lo sair do ódio em que ele estava imerso, afinal era seu amigo de infância. Agora acariciava a face da hanyou, sorrindo tristemente ao lembrar da mãe dela e do funeral que ordenou ser feito, com status de imperatriz, elevou sua filha ao titulo de hime, oficialmente.

Também se vingara do ex-comandante, agora falecido , que matara Natsu e ferira Aiko, após tortura-lo, levando-o à insanidade pela dor e ressucitando-o de novo, apenas para tortura-lo ainda mais, mas mesmo assim, ainda sentia um imenso vazio em seu ser ocasionado pela perda da humana que amava.

Escuta a porta corrediça se abrindo e sente o cheiro familiar, como sendo de seu amigo de infância.

- Tenkurosousama . . .

- Aiko não acordou ainda . . . - acaricia a cabeça da criança paternalmente.

- Mas vai acordar, é que foi um choque para ela, mas tenho quase certeza, que como o coração dela é humana e sua mente tem grande influência do sangue humano, ela vai acordar confusa e neste instante aproveite para colocar um motivo falso do porque da hime ( princesa) ter ficado ferida e da perda da mãe, incentive memórias falsas junto com as verdadeiras . . .

- Já pensei nisso . . .

- Aí teria uma segunda chance, poderia ser pai dela e ela acabara esquecendo o que aconteceu, é demais para a mente dela.- Hinotenyamaru, fala, sentado sobre os joelhos em frente ao seu imperador e amigo de infância.

- Mas terei que ordenar a todos para que nunca contem a verdade . . .

- Se desenvolver essas falsas memórias em Aikohime sama, após anos, se alguém abrir a boca para falar algo do passado verdadeiro, ela achara no minímo surreal, as verdadeiras lembranças serão falsas e as falsas, verdadeiras .

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após dois dias, Aiko desperta, um tanto confusa. Está com roupas alvas para dormir de seda e seu genitor está ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela e acarciando a cabeça dela:

- Minha filha estou feliz que acordou, estava preocupado . . .

- Tenkurosousama . . .

- Tenkurosousama? Desde quando me chama assim, filhota? Sou seu tousan . . . está tudo bem?

Ela se levanta, auxiliada pelo pai e se senta, olhando-o confusamente.

- Mas . . . o chamo de Tenkurosousama . . . me lembro . . .

- Deve ter sido um pesadelo filha, porque me chamaria de Tenkusosousama? Sou seu pai. Cadê o tousan?

Então ela arregala os olhos e olha para os lados, com estes, lacrimosos:

- E Kaachan? Tousan?

O pai abaixa a cabeça, triste e fala:

- Vocês estavam passeando no jardim e um inimigo entrou, os guardas foram mortos e sua mãe tmabém. . . - uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos verdes.

- Não!- e chora compulsivamente, balançamdo a cabeça em negativa.

- Ela está no céu, olhando por você e por mim . . . ela sempre estará com você, Aiko, em seu coração . . . - ele fala abraçando a filha e confortando-a.

- Sinto, deveria ter voltado cedo . . . mas ele foi punido .

Ela chora e então, cessa, abraçada com seu pai, sentindo o afagar sua cabeça, enquanto assobiava uma melodia que a confortava.

- Este Tenkurosou está aqui, vou te porteger . . . e sua mãe sempre estará com você, nunca se esqueça disso, filhota.

Procurava demonstrar força, por ele e pela cria, embora por dentro ainda estivesse corroído pela tristeza.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora. Estava vendo Bleach que uma amiga me deu, e aí, fiquei assistindo e só quando terminei, começei a digitar as fics.Se desse um tempo nos episódios e parasse para digitar, com certeza não sairia bom, pois ficaria ansiosa.

Terminei de assistir, digitei fic, mas acabei ficando sem net, e pensei ser modem, mas descobrimos, que era a linha telefônica e aí atrasou a postagem. Revisei tudo e postei.

Desculpem a demora.

Notas:

Tennoyakusôsen - Mil ervas medicinais celestiais. Ten no ( celestial) Yakusô ( erva medicinal) , sen (mil ) . È o pai do Jinenji, aquele hanyou que aparece no anime InuYasha. Este personagem aparece na minha outra fic, a fanfic Inunotaishou - O lendário cão branco do Japão.

Jigokunokokuyoru - Noite cruel do inferno. Jigoku no ( do inferno) , koku ( cruel), yoru ( noite).


	19. Neglicência

Hoshiyakankiba falha em ser 'babá' da imouto à pedido do pai deles e isso custa caro a pequena hanyou . . .

Cap. 19 - Neglicência

216 AC da Era Yayoi

Após um ano, as lembranças dadas pelo pai estavam vivídas em sua mente e encarava como pesadelo, as verdadeiras lembranças, que aos poucos, dissipavam. Os servos foram obrigados a esconder a verdade.

A responsavél pela agora, jovem princesa, era Hibi, que com a morte de Natsu, foi escolhida como babá da jovem.

O irmão dela, Hoshiyakankiba, mantinha ainda distância dela e o pai explicou que era por ciúmes, fato que não agradou o jovem, mas se calou perante o olhar do genitor.

Em uma bela manhã, Aiko estava no jardim, colhendo flores, daqui a algumas horas iria ter aula com uma sensei, estava aprendendo a ler e escrever, o pai fizera de conta que ela sabia e que pela pancada na cabeça deve ter esquecido, o que foi aceito pela pequena sem contestação da mesma.

- Aikochan . . . - uma voz serena e amavél pode ser escutada.

- To . . . quer dizer, chichue - corrigiu ao se recordar que estava em um local aberto e tinha servos passando, devia trata-lo com o devido respeito e formalidade.

- Vou ao túmulo de sua mãe, visita-la, quer vim junto?- ele pergunta enquanto afaga a cabeça dela carinhosamente.

- Hai.

Nisso, ele a pega no colo e a leva até o local onde se encontra o túmulo de Natsu.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após algum tempo, chegam até o local onde as cinzas da jovem humana repousam.

Era uma bela campina, forrada de flores, em cima de uma elevação e abaixo de uma cerejeira, encontrava-se a lápide, que era alva e com inscrições em prateado, onde encontrava-se o nome de Natsu.

A filha pega flores perto dali, colhendo em um buquê e deposita em cima da lápide. Junto com o pai, olha a peça branca, e tanto a criança como o pai olham tristemente por algum tempo.

Após meia hora, retornam ao castelo. Enquanto se aproximavam da entrada do jardim, para sair dali, um servo corre até seu imperador e prostra-se, falando humildimente:

- Sumimassen ( com licença), Tenkurosou kôkuosama ( senhor imperador Tenkurosou), mas Hinotenyamaru deseja conversar com o senhor.

- Fale que encontro ele na sala de reuniões.

- Hai, sumimassen( com licença ), meu senhor.

E curvando-se uma vez mais, se retira dali.

Ele segue seu olfato e encontra quem queria, seu filho, Hoshiyakankiba, vindo de uma sessão de treinamento, como sempre, com muitas servas interessadissímas em auxilia-lo, de fato, ele era popular dentre as fêmeas, e estas, se deitavam com ele por livre e espontânea vontade, o que faz o pai suspirar, quisera ter sido tão popular assim entre as fêmeas, então, com Aiko no colo, chama o filho.

- Hoshiyakankiba.

Ele logo vê o pai e sorri, mas depois, seus sorriso falha ao ver sua imouto no colo dele, mas mesmo assim, dispensa as servas e se dirige até seu genitor e então curva-se levemente, cumprimentando:

- Konbanwa, Chichiue.

- Konbanwa, meu filhote . . . e não se esqueceu de alguém?

Aiko se encolhe no colo do pai, apertando a prega da veste deste com força.

- Konbanwa, Aiko.

- Konbanwa, aniue.- fala timidamente.

- Preciso conversar com Hinotenyamaru e provavelmente terei que sair, quero que fique com sua imouto.

- Mas ela tem Hibi . . .

- Mas a dispensei e quero que você cuide dela, será uma responsabilidade e muito grande.

- Mas, chichue . . . - porém, o pai acena a cabeça para os lados, então, o jovem youkai lobo negro fala resignado - hai.

- Mas chichiue . . . não posso ficar com Hibi?- a hanyou pergunta chorosa.

- Ficará com seu irmão.

- Tá - fala cabisbaixa.

Ele desce ela e afagando a cabeça de ambos, sai, se dirigndo para a sala de reuniões, sorrindo. Ele queria que ficassem os dois juntos, esperava que talvez assim, os irmãos se aceitassem, principalmente em parte por seu filho, afinal, eram irmãos e esperava que essa aproximação forçada rendesse frutos.

Um olha para o outro, então, ele chama as servas que o esperavam em um canto e ordena :

- Preparem meu banho .

- Hai, Hoshiyakankibasama- e curvando-se, se retiram.

Ele então caminha até o quarto e sua irmã vai junto, acompanhando e olhando para ele, que resolve ignorar a presença dela.

Ao subir os degraus e virar alguns corredores, chega ao quarto, onde as servas esperavam ele para ajudar no banho, todas usando kimonos brancos e curtos. Ela senta em um zabuton, enquanto o irmão sai com as servas, ia falar algo para o outashi, mas desiste antes de pronunciar, tinha receio dele.

Após algum tempo, ele retorna e ela pode sentir um cheiro infímo, mas diferente nele e que não conhecia por causa de sua tenra idade.

Atrás de um biombo ele se troca, auxiliado pelas servas, enquanto uma penteava seus longos cabelos negros. Aiko se levanta ao ver que ele se prepara para sair e então o segue, saltando em um perna e depois outra, tentando tornar divertido ficar na compania dele, que continuava a ignorando e cerrando os punhos, quando ele se põe a assobiar.

Descendo os degraus, ele se dirige para a biblioteca e então, ela ameaça falar timidamente:

- Aneue . . . Aiko está . . .

- Cale-se, já basta ficar com você junto de mim . . . dá para me dar um tempo?- fala mal humorado.

Ela começa a chorar e então, sai correndo. Ele então vê e fala:

- Ufa! Parece sombra, os servos não são loucos de fazer algo com ela, sabem que é a hime . . . - fala a última palavra com desgosto.

Após algumas horas,sentado na biblioteca, Hinotenyamaru se aproxima e se curvando, cumprimenta:

- Hoshiyakankibasama, konbanwa.

- Konbanwa, Hinotenyamaru.

- E Aikosama?- ele indaga olhando para os lados.

- Está por aí, estava me seguindo igual sombra . . . - fala mal humorado.

- Sozinha? - fica estupefato.

- Todos do castelo sabem que ela é a hime dessas terras- fala a palavra hime com desdém - não irão fazer nada.

- Mas , e ela a si mesma? È muito filhote e não sabe dos perigos desse mundo . . .

- De si mesma?- ele arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Hai, o senhor sabe dos perigos, pois já não é filhote e aprendeu, tem tempo de vida, mas ela não aprendeu tudo . . . ainda é jovem demais.

- Bem, melhor ir atrás, antes que meu chichiue perceba - fala com um leve tremor - ele já voltou?

- Ainda não.

- Vou procura-la.

- Este Hinotenyamaru deseja ir atrás também, permita-me?.

- Claro.

Nisso ambos saem para procura-la, o cheiro dela já estava fraco onde eles se separaram, mas ainda conseguem sentir. Descobrem após seguir o rastro, mesclado com cheiro de lágrimas, que ela foi ao jardim, então , o princípe fala:

- Foi para o jardim.

- . . . - o vento sopra e então um cheiro conhecido com sangue chega as narinas deles.

- Sangue?- o outashi arregala os olhos.

- Sangue de . . . - Hinotenyamaru sai correndo junto com o príncipe.

Mais a frente, veêm um desfiladeiro e na grama, marca de alguém que escorregou, olham e então vêem a cena que lhe enchem de pavor.

Aiko está estendida, morta, com uma poça de sangue embaixo dela e flores na mão, viram galhos em sua outra mão, com certeza, tentara se segurar.

Descem e percebem que o sangue não está muito seco. Hoshiyakankiba está em choque, pasmo, e se lembra da última vez que a viu com vida, se lembra das vezes que a vira e por último, o rosto dela quando ele mandou ela calar a boca e sair de perto dele, então, fica transtornado, tanto, que fica surdo ao que o general falava:

- Outashisama ( senhor princípe herdeiro), use vosso poder de ressucitar, ressucite Aikosama.

Mas nota que ele está em choque e estático.

Nisso, ele sente um cheiro familiar, mas ignora.O genitor chega e vê a cena com lágrimas nos olhos e depois olha irado para o filho. Se agacha e pega sua filha no colo. Ordenaria que dessem um banho nela antes de ressucita-la e colocaria na cama, assim quando a pequena acordasse, pensaria se tratar de um pesadelo.

Olha uma última vez para o filho e vê que ele estava transtornado e alheio ao mundo, mas mesmo assim, não escaparia de uma punição.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A noite já chegara e o general esperava seu senhor descer do andar onde ficava o quarto do filho e ao ver o imperador, percebe cheiro de sangue. Então suspira e fala, ao ver o amigo, abatido.

- Não exagerou né? Ele estava transtornado, é muito jovem . . .

- O que ele fez foi negligente, como espera que deixe o reino nas mãos dele? Nem cuidar e zelar por sua imouto ele consegue. . . - fala em tom decepcionado e aborrecido.

No quarto de Hoshiyakakiba, este está com as costas na parede, sentado no chão.

Estava com o corpo ferido pela surra que levou do genitor, que envolvia tapas e garras, seu corpo exibirá as marcas por alguns dias até cicatrizar completamente. Sentia uma forte dor em todo o corpo, pois com a surra, alguns de seus ossos foram quebrados mas nada fatal ou grave, que pudesse leva-lo a morte, o genitor tomara cuidado para não feri-lo fatalmente, mas o jovem príncipe não se importava, mesmo que também não pudesse se alimentar até segunda ordem, pois tinha merecido aquela punição, ela morrera por culpa dele e as palavras do pai ecoavam na sua cabeça: _"O que ele fez foi negligente, como espera que deixe o reino nas mãos dele? Nem cuidar e zelar por sua imouto ele consegue. . . " , _ouvir nesse tom de desapontamento ferira ele mais do que surra em si.

De fato, era a mais pura verdade, falhou miseravelmente e não criticava sua punição, até achou que o pai abrandara e sabia por que. Hinotenyamaru teve que interceder para que fosse mais brando o castigo, era normal, youkais punirem os machos com surras usando garras e deixa-los sem se alimentar, já a punição com as crias fêmeas, era mais brando e dificilmente envolvia surra, era mais privação de algo ou confinamento no quarto até segunda ordem, só permitindo tomar banho ou ir no banheiro, se bem que ele também estava confinado ao quarto até ser autorizado a deixa-lo.

Soube que a imouto acordou na cama e foi convencida que foi pesadelo, uma vez que estava na futon quentinho, fora fácil engana-la e o pai reforçou mentindo que tinha ido até o quarto após ouvir o grito.

Ele se acomoda na parede e ao mexer o corpo sente a dor, se bem, que pelo que fez, sua total negligência que custou a vida de sua irmã inocente, era até pouco a surra que levara e que de fato, precisava mostrar agora seu valor ao seu genitor, pois o pior de tudo, foi ver a confiança que ele depositava nele, sumir, isso o feriu muito mais do que as garras.

A cena de sua imouto morta, com os olhos abertos ficaria gravado em sua mente e o fazia derrubar lágrimas por isso.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora, é que estava numa fase meia triste, e não me perguntem porque . . . mas já melhorei e começei a digitar a fanfic.

Espero que gostem.


	20. Partida

As Terras do Poente são tomadas por um exército invasor . . .

O pai de Aiko morre após matar comandante, general e imperador do han invasor, mas caí perante o último.

O primogênio deste, consegue escapar, graças ao general Hinotenyamaru, melhor amigo de seu pai, mas perdera a irmã no castelo que estava cerceado . . .

Aiko consegue escapar, mas passa por tormentos . . . uma luz parece brihar no fim do túnel e se deve a chegada providencial daquele que lhe protegerá e num futuro próximo, quando ela crescer, se tornará seu companheiro . . .

Capítulo final da minha fanfiction.

Cap. 20 - Recomeço.

213 AC da era Yayoi

Dois anos após o incidente, a conduta de Hoshiyakankiba havia mudado. Agora, ele se importava com sua imouto e conforme passava o tempo com esta, passou a adorar a compania, tornando-se uma atividade que "era uma total perda de tempo" para uma extremamente agradavél. O pai ficava feliz ao ver a interação entre os dois irmãos

Infelizmente, recentemente, o reino era "sacudido" por uma guerra contra alguns hans, embora, o mesmo, tivesse apoio de outros clãs que eram seus aliados. Nos último meses, a guerra era intensa e havia parcos tumultos internos, mas que mesmo assim, contribuíam para uma maior fraqueza .

O daiyoukai lobo negro encontrava-se comandando as tropas pessoalmente, junto de seu general e melhor amigo, Hinotenyamaru, porém, com o tumulto interno, o reino começara a ceder a ofensiva do exército e em pouco tempo, o próprio imperador sentira que o castelo iria cair, então, em meio á batalhas, antes de assumir sua forma henge, fala ao seu general:

- Hinotenyamaru, pegue meus filhotes e os tire daqui!

- Tenkurosou Kôkuosama . . . - o daiyoukai na forma de um cão castanho olhava preocupado para seu senhor.

- Vá!

Nisso põe-se entre o comandante inimigo e seu general e em um golpe feroz, usa toda sua força, derrubando o inimigo já debilitado, enquanto utilizando suas garras afiadissímas, esmaga e estraçalha os soldados intrusos. além de utilizar sua cauda para "espatifar e varrer" o campo da horda invasora. Suas mandíbulas abocanhavam o máximo de youkais, estraçalhando-os.

Olha para seu general, que abaixa a cabeça e orelhas, compreendendo e percebendo que seu imperador e amigo não fugiria da batalha, desfaz a forma henge e corre dali usando seus poderes para retirar das terras os princípes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No imponente castelo, Hoshiyakankiba luta ferozmente para proteger sua irmã, pois, inimigos inflitrados, jogaram alguns nobres contra o imperador e junto dos traidores, muitos internos, atacaram o castelo com um exército de youkais mercenários e assim como defensores, jaziam ao chão, havia inimigos mortos.

Em meio as batalhas, para desespero deste, perdera sua imouto enquanto destruía os invasores e agora, procurava angustiado a hanyou, tentando ouvir a voz dela ou o cheiro da mesma, em meio aos odores de fogo, fuligem e sangue que impregnavam o ar.

Mas infelizmente, chamas rugiam pelos corredores enquanto combatentes defendiam o castelo e com isso, dificultava encontra-la.

Hinotenyamaru, com sua experiência e poder, se livra de grande parte dos inimigos remancescentes. Trouxera alguns soldados que cuidavam dos intrusos que queriam invadir o castelo, então, consegue localizar ao princípe, este com os olhos verdes intensos e pupilas contornadas de vermelho, além de garras e caninos proeminentes, próximo da transformação henge. Ao mesmo tempo que derruba os mercenários que o atacavam se aproxima do filho de seu senhor a amigo. Olha para os lados e pergunta alarmado:

- Onde está Aikosama, Outashisama ( senhor princípe herdeiro)?

- Os inimigos invadiram o castelo, este Hoshiyakakiba lutava e acabei perdendo Aiko de vista . . . . - fala triste, com alguns hematomas, cortes e sangue que escorriam pelo rosto.

- Kinten! Heishôu!

Nisso, dois soldados atendem ao chamado.

- Reúnam mais soldados e procurem himesama, a levem ao Yamanohi( monte do sol) . . . entenderam?

- Hai! - falam prontamente em ussinío

- E os invasores?- um deles pergunta.

- A prioridade é encontrar a princesa . . . aonde a viu pela última vez, Hoshiyakankibasama?

- Foi no corredor noroeste . . . vou ajudar . . . - porém, é impedido pelo braço estendido do general.

- Este Hinotenyamaru também se preocupa . . . mas devo retirar o senhor daqui, estes soldados são experientes e fieís, os melhores que tenho, com certeza a encontraram . . . agora temos que ir . .

- Mas . . . mas . . . - tenta argumentar com o general.

- São ordens de vosso chichiuesama . . .

Escutam então, um uivo longo e sofrido. O sangue de Hinotenyamaru gela, pois sabia o imperador caíra. O filho começa a chorar, gritando pelo genitor, então, o general golpei-ao no abdomên, fazendo-o desmaiar sobre o olhar atônito dos guardas.

- È o único jeito de retira-lo daqui . . . entederam agora? O castelo caiu, então a prioridade é retirar a hime e leva-la ao local secreto, mesmo que morram! - ordena, sabendo que eles cumpririam suas ordens, pois não havia tempo de lamentar.

- Hai - nisso se retiram

Hinotenyamaru pega o princípe desacordado no colo e o retira do castelo, entristecido pelo seu amigo de longa data, derrubando algumas lágrimas e tendo a esperança que seus leais soldados encontrariam a pequena hanyou e a tirariam dali, pois ela não teria um destino agradavél se fosse pega pelo inimigo, ainda mais sendo uma fêmea.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O manto frio da noite cobria as terras rubras e onde jazia inúmeros corpos.

Tenkumoya conseguira derrotar o comandante, general e imperador inimigo em combate e dizimar muitos inimigos, mas caíra frente ao seu último , não havia vencedor do embate. O filho do imperador inimigo assume as terras conquistadas a muito custo. Havia murmúrios de que a hime ainda não saíra completamente das terras então, ordenaram que a trouxessem viva, pois daria uma excelente escrava para satisfaze-lo, quanto ao princípe herdeiro, este desaparecera do reino.

Os soldados capturados seriam vendidos como escravos, independente de ser macho ou fêmea, embora as mais bonitas, inclusive servas, eram tomadas como escravas para satisfazer seus desejos primitivos , além de serem entregues para os soldados se divertirem, enquanto o castelo era ocupado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Longe dali, um dos soldados segurava a hime no colo, este ferido na altura do abdômen, enquanto alguns soldados haviam ficam para trás, para retardarem os perseguidores e diminuirem o número deles, inclusive o irmão deste. A princesa chorava em silêncio, com as roupas rasgadas e rotas.

O soldado que a levava, assume a forma henge e pede que a princesa segure em seu pêlo cinzento. Era um lobo cinza com a ponta das patas negras e olhos dourados. Embora estivessa cansado, nada o faria parar. Naquela forma, ele corria mais rápido e tinha o tamanho de um cavalo.

Ele embrenha na mata densa ainda mais triste. A pequena vê os soldados sendo mortos ao longe, fazendo o possível para diminuir o número de inimigos.

Após algumas horas depois, o soldado que carregava a princesa tomba, caindo ao chão e a jovem caí com violência na relva. Ela se refaz e abraça a cabeça lupina, chorando. O soldado fica maravilhado com isso, com uma princesa chorando por ele, se importando com ele, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginaria tal cena.

- Vá, himesama . . . continue correndo . . .

- Iie, Kinten . . .

Nisso, um lobo negro, com patas em pontas brancas, maior do que o prateado, chega, estava ferido no tórax e com alguns cortes em seu corpo, mas parecia menos grave que o outro.

- Heishôu . . . leve a himesama . . . - fala com a voz fraca.

- Otouto ( irmão mais novo) . . .

- Vão logo . . . - nisso, põe-se de pé, motivado pelas lágrimas da princesa por ele e desejando ardentemente protege-la com sua vida.

As pernas tremem por causa da perda de sangue e seus sentidos ficam nublados

- Vou retarda-los e garanto que levarei o máximo deles junto comigo para o além . . .

O aniue deste pega a hime no cangote com as mandíbulas e corre com ela, sobre os protestos desta:

- Não, Heishôu . . . Kinten . . .

- Ele vai morrer, de um jeito ou de outro, com um ferimento daqueles, mas deseja morrer como um verdadeiro guerreiro com honra, lutando até a morte . . .

- Heishôu . . . - olha tristemente para o lobo, vendo os olhos destes com uma tristeza profunda e se esforçando para não olhar para trás.

Mais alguns quilomêtros ele para abrutamente. A princesa olha e percebe se tratar de um precipício e embaixo deste, um rio de correnteza forte. Ainda nas mandíbulas deste, olha para trás e escuta os passos se aproximando:

- Não temos escolha . . . - olha para trás.

- Entendo . . .

- Vamos! Segure-se himesama!

- Me chame somente de Aiko . . . por favor.

- Hai. Vamos Aikosama!

Nisso, ele se joga no precipicio enquanto a pequena se segura para não gritar.

Logo o corpo se choca com a água fria. O youkai procura usar seu corpo como escudo, fazendo-se chocar-se e emitindo ganidos, enquanto vários ferimentos abriam e ao mesmo tempo, deixar a cabeça dela acima da superfície. Antes da jovem hanyou ficar inconciente pelo cansaço, olha para o alto e vê cinco youkais com armaduras e espadas, observarem ambos atentemente e depois, com gesto de désdem, se afastarem da beirada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A pequena acorda após algumas horas e vê o soldado com vários cortes.

- Heishôusama . . .

Nisso, o lobo saí da água com dificuldade, se arrastando com ela, ultrapassando o limite de seu corpo e o pedido mudo deste para descansar, mas não era seguro deixa-la próxima da água.

Os cortes profundos sangravam muito. Está cego de um olho e manco de uma perna. Após se arrastar perto das raízes de uma árvore, ele solta a princesa e encosta seu corpo maltratado no tronco, enquanto a relva começa a ficar rubra pelo sangue deste. Tomba no chão e começa a arfar ainda mais, sentindo seus sentidos obscurecerem e a vida se esvaindo.

- Senhor . . . - ela o sacode, chorando.

- Ser chamdo de senhor por uma princesa e ver esta derramar lágrimas por este Heihsôusama . . . nem em meus sonhos mais loucos, imaginaria - sorri.

- Heishôu . . .

- Himesama, corra, não sei onde estamos, procure Yamanohi . . . sinto que não poderei mais . . .

Nisso ele começa a cerrar os olhos e ela escuta os batimentos cardíacos deste começando a ficar acerelados, na tentativa de bombear sangue para o corpo para supri-lo, enquanto perdia sangue pelos ferimentos.

- Agora vá . . . onegai . . .

- Mas . . . mas . . .

- Não sei se eles continuam a perseguindo . . . mas é melhor que parta logo . . .

Com um último olhar, ela corre dali e ookami daiyoukai cerra os olhos. Seu único lamento era não poder mais proteger a princesa e não ter morrido como um guerreiro, como seu irmão mais novo.O coração deste para de bater e a vida abandona o corpo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após perambular na floresta por dois dias, correndo muitas vezes de youkais que desejavam mata-la, não conseguia se alimentar direito, então, acaba por cair no chão, fraca. Mas antes de tombar, vê um youkai de forma humanoíde se aproximar usando roupas boas . Ela não consegue correr mais e não sabia se o seu irmão estava vivo ou não, vira seu pai falecer, agora, a ídeia de morrer não era vista com medo, pois não interessava em viver mais, então pensa: :_ " Me perdoem, Heishôu, Kinten e todos . . . me perdoem, mas não consigo mais . . . "_

Mas em vez de sentir algo transpassar seu corpo, vê cordas grossas envolverem seus pulsos e pescoço. O youkai a ergueu pela roupa, agora só com uma camada, pois as outras ela soltou conforme rasgava.

- Pelo que vejo, é uma hanyou . . . pelo tipo de tecido, pertecente a nobreza . . . ou foi abandonada por ser fêmea ou fugiu de algo . . . pouco me interessa, você me pertence agora.

_" Uma escrava", _com esse último pensamento, ela "entra" na inconciência, estava viva e não desperdiçava a vida que outros deram de bom grado por ela, mas foi rebaixada, naquele instante o que a dominava era a fome e cansaço, suas pernas formigavam e imploravam por descanso. Sentiu ser jogada em cima de algumas coisas.

O youkai a jogara na carroça de madeira rústica e amarrara a corda em um dos vãos das tábuas. Um cavalo de esqueleto puxava a carroça e outras jovens jaziam presas por cordas, junto de alguns machos, todas eram ainda muito novas.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após três meses, ela era escrava em um inbaya( prostíbulo) e usava um espécie de coleira de ferro, demonstrando a todos seu status atual. Se acostumara com os cheiros e sons provenientes dos quartos , além dos mesmos odores impregnados nas roupas que levava nos braços, embora não soubesse realmente o que era aquilo.

Estava fraca, não a alimentavam o suficiente e desconfiava por que. Agora, tinha certeza. Seu dono queria mata-la de inanição, pois desejava que ela trabalhasse até morrer.

Aquilo, porém, não a afetava mais.

Desde a queda do reino de seu pai e que descobrira descaso e maldade, apanhando muitas vezes, até sem motivo aparente ou que não era do conhecimento dela, pegava-se desejando morrer para acabar com seu tormento e poder descansar, pouco importava agora as vidas perdidas por ela, os que se sacrificaram de bom grado e assim, compraram alguns meses de vida. Agora, entendia perfeitamente, porque os escravos e gueixas falavam que o descanso deles viria com a morte, até aí, viveriam em um inferno diario.

Ela agora estava com as mãos ocupadas por roupas. Entrara no quarto para devolver as vestes agora limpas e perfumadas e pegar as roupas de mais um cliente, só torcia para que não tivesse armadura, pois senão precisaria fazer mais de uma viagem.

Abre a porta corrediça lentamente sentada sobre os joelhos, já sentindo os odores caracteristícos, com a diferença da falta de sons, mas identicava que o cliente e a gueixa estavam no espaçoso ôfuro, pois aquele quarto era um dos destinados a senhores ricos ou nobres, era um dos mais luxuosos e as gueixas que serviam nestes quartos, eram as mais requintadas e melhores do estabelecimento. Percebera que o cliente era um inuyoukai, apesar de fraca e debilitada, reconhecia o cheiro peculiar da raça de cão youkai.

Devagar, ela olha para o espaçoso quarto e percebe que não havia roupas para levar, embora também devesse trocar os lençóis e levar aqueles para limpar. Então, deduz que as vestes estão no ôfuro e que devia levar as vestes limpas para lá.

Procurando não fazer barulho, abre devagar a porta corrediça, mas acaba tossindo e chamando a atenção do cliente. Mas ao entrar, sente abater-se sobre ela, um cansaço repentino e as forças a abandonarem, oscila de pé mas não caí. Seus braços tremem pelo peso das roupas. Com dificuldade põe o que trazia em cima de um banquinho.

- Qual seu nome, criança?

Se assusta ao perceber que o cliente falara com ela, apesar do tom gentil, ela se apavarou e temendo, tomba no chão, se encolhendo contra a parede de madeira, não ousando olhar para o inuyoukai. Apesar disso ela percebe que a mulher preparava-se para dar um tapa nela e se encolhe ainda mais , coultando seu rosto atrás dos braços em gesto de defesa involuntário. Mas vê de relance que o youkai cão detera a mão da gueixa com a sua e escuta ele perguntando severamente á gueixa:

- O que está fazendo?

- Essa ordinariazinha não respondeu quando o senhor perguntou algo à ela . . . ia lhe ensinar como proceder com os clientes dessa casa. Ou, por acaso, quer uma "rapidinha" ? Ela é virgem ainda, sabia?

A pequena ouve o som de um tapa e abre os dedos, permitindo ver a cena. O cliente dera um tapa no rosto da gueixa.

- Me vista, vou falar com Hikinuta sobre a criança. E você, pequena - virou-se para ela, com uma voz bondosa - espere no quarto, você irá comigo.

Apavorada, obedeceu, se levantou e passou para o quarto, fechando a porta corrediça, onde ficou esperando, não sentou mas procurou apoiar as costas na parede de madeira, pois suas pernas tremiam e desejava descansar.

Percebeu que pelo visto, ela seria de outro dono, certamente, o cliente desejava compra-la. Suspira, para ela não faria diferença, mas acabaria com as chances dela poder descansar e dormir, quem sabe, podendo ir aonde sua mãe e seu pai se encontrava e até seu irmão, talvez, se este tivesse morrido.

Após alguns minutos, a porta abriu e o youkai saíra vestido com a espada na cintura, então, fala gentilmente á criança:

-Venha criança. -ele estende a mão para ela, que não sabia o que fazer.

Tremendo, ela segurou a mão do inuyoukai e a pequena hanyou ainda não ousara olhar para ele, então, saíram acompanhados pela gueixa.

Após andarem, Aiko percebe que o dono dela estava no fim do corredor, identificara o cheiro e passou a temer ainda mais.

-Oh! Meu senhor. Essa gueixa foi de vossa serventia? Se quisesse bastava solicitar mais algumas.

A pequena sente o olhar dele sobre si.

-Sua imunda! Incomodou o nosso cliente?- ela se encolhe ainda mais

- Me perdoe, eu a punirei como se deve......- mas a hanyou percebe que a voz de Hikinuta(safado) começava a falhar, mas não ousava olhar para o alto.

Então, escuta a voz do inuyoukai:

- Este Oyakata quer compra-la de Hikinuta. Quanto deseja por ela?

A criança percebe que seu dono parecia meditar sobre o pedido.

Após longos minutos, o dono do estabelecimento, fala:

- Eu a dou de graça para o senhor, pode ficar com ela se o agrada tanto.

Então, ela sente ser levada pelo inuyoukai e sabe que agora ele era o dono dela, então, param na entrada e percebe que seu novo proprietário esperava por alguém. Ela ainda tremia de pavor e chorava silenciosamente.

Percebe que ele se agacha na mesma altura dela e com a voz gentil, pede á criança que olhe para ele. Então, faz o que lhe é pedido e escuta ele falando gentilmente:

- Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você e lhe proteger, não precisa ter medo. Quando chegarmos ao reino de minha mãe, providenciarei um banho a você, roupas novas, comida, um quarto para você e um futon macio - então, vê que ele quebra a coleira dela com as garras, tomando cuidado de não machuca-la.

Então, ela vê tudo ficando escuro e não consegue manter-se em pé mais, desmaia, mas sente que antes que tocasse o chão, braços fortes e gentis a seguram e sente-se amparada no colo do inuyoukai.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Aiko abre os olhos e retorna para si, espreguiça e desperta, sentindo estar deitada em pura seda, assim como quando vivia com seu pai, nas terras deste. Então, arregala os olhos e senta rapidamente, sente o cheiro do inuyoukai ao seu lado, mas ao olhar para ele, vê um olhar beirando a genitleza.

- Já está melhor, hanyou?

Ela fica assustada, mas sente ele afagar a cabeça dela e falar com a voz gentil :

-Tudo bem, você está segura . . . não é minha escrava, apenas uma protegida minha, fiquei com dó ao vê-la naquele estado.

" _Ele é meu protetor", _a hanyou pensava, "por dó , como um youkai tão imponente pode querer proteger uma mísera hanyou como eu?" .

-Qual seu nome? O nome que foi dado por seus pais e não o que por ventura aquele verme youkai lhe deu.

- Aiko - ela disse timidamente.

- Aiko? É um nome bonito.

E sente-se corar com o elogio deste.

- Como foi parar lá, Aiko?

- No inverno anterior, o castelo em que vivia com Chichiue após minha Hahaue morrer, foi tomado e destruído por um daiyoukai poderoso, eu consegui fugir, mas caí na neve exausta. Hikinutasama.....

- Não o chame de Hikinutasama, ele não presta, pode chama-lo de verme ou algo assim.

- Hai - ela sorriu e continuou.

- Então, o verme - ela adorou intimamente chama-lo disso -me achou, e me levou para aquele antro e me fez escrava, mas descobriu que por eu ser uma hanyou, eu era um tanto fraca e que não suportava totalmente o trabalho, creio, que estava pensando em se livrar de mim por inanição e exaustão, pelo menos, é o que acho.

Ele se surpreendeu com o raciocínio dela. Ela era muito perspicaz.

- Aqui você não é escrava, terá um serva pessoal, tomará banho no ofuro que Oyakata e Hahaue tomamos banho, roupas de tecido melhor, um futon macio, um quarto só seu, que será este - e ele estendeu a mão mostrando o quarto imenso - e poderá ir aonde quiser...

-Quero acompanhar o senhor, Oyakatasama.-e sorri.

O sorriso dela o deixa com paz interior, acalma-lhe o coração. Ele sentia-se "estranho" perto dela, mas não era ruim isso.

-Tudo bem, Aiko me seguirá. Tenho uma montaria UnAh, que Aiko usará quando se cansar. - ela o vê sorrir.

-Haii - ela fica tão feliz, que sorri de uma ponta a outra e levanta seu braço direito.

- Vou falar com Hahaue. As criadas já vão trazer sua refeição.

- Ee- e sorri, vendo ele se levantar e sair do quarto dela.

Então, nota mais detalhadamente o quarto .

Era bem requintado, com parede de mármore contendo detalhes dourados e prateados, uma mesa de mogno, um baú, armário ricamente adornado com fios de ouro e puxadores de prata. O futon em que ela estava deitada era elevado um pouco do chão, com um colchão de pele dourada, lençol de seda e coberta de linho prateado com detalhes de lua, tinha uma mesinha de madeira maciça,com duas gavetas, com um espelho circulado com moldura dourada cravejado de pedras preciosas. E notou melhor a roupa que estava usando, enquanto estava deitada no futon macio, era de cor branca, de um tecido fino. Ela se sentiu fascinada e um tanto assustada, era muito luxo. Ela havia se esquecido de como era seu quarto no castelo de seus pais. Aquilo parecia um sonho para a jovem , uma cama macia e confortável, ao contrário do futon de palha que deitava no Inbaiya.

Olha para a porta aberta e via uma varanda grande que dava de frente para um belo jardim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde, ela já havia acabado de jantar um refeição deliciosa, repetindo várias vezes de tão faminta que estava . Uma serva pessoal youkai com olhos negros e cabelos azuis, presos em coque e vestindo uma yukata simples, rosa, com listras brancas, terminara de ajudar a pequena a se trocar, pois tomara um banho relaxante em um imenso ôfuro, antes de comer, segundo sugestão da serva.

A jovem serva corre até a porta e abre, curvando no chão com as mãos, a hanyou não percebera pois ainda admirava o quarto, quando sente um mão carinhosa afaga-la na cabeça.

Se assusta e olha para a bela daiyoukai. Vê nos olhos desta, um olhar de ternura, praticamente materno. _"Há quanto tempo não vejo um olhar assim?" _Pensa a hanyou.

- Sou Yukiko, mãe de Oyakata, Hajimemashite ( prazer em conhece-la).

- Hajimemashite, Yukikosama - e ao começar a se curvar, a daiyoukai detem o gesto da hanyou.

- Aikochan, não se curvará para esta Yukikosama.

- Hai!

E ela sente a inudaiyoukai abraça-la como uma mãe faria, acariciando sua cabeça e assobiando um doce melodia.

A jovem começa a ficar sonolenta, aquele contato, lembrava sua mãe, já fazia tempo que seu sono não era embalado por uma melodia e um carinho, além da sensação que Yukiko passava à ela, fazendo-lhe recordar os bons momentos que passara com sua genitora, a sensação de ser amparada e protegida, nunca sentira tanto falta quanto agora, em que relembrava como era, quando tinha uma mãe. Acabou por adormecer no colo da daiyoukai se entregando ao sono.

Sentia que ali seria feliz, enfim, o tormento passara e a voz doce confirmara isso:

- Durma, minha criança. Nada lhe fará mal

Sentia a daiyoukai deita-la gentilmente no futon, cobrindo-a com o lençol e ajeitando as cobertas, como uma mãe faria.

- Oyasuminasai ( boa noite, ao se despedir), Aikochan.

- Oyasuminasai, hahaue......

Nem percebera o que falara e adormece, sentindo que a sorte lhe sorria, enfim e que Yukiko, que soubera do ocorrido nas Terras do Poente, ao ver a hanyou kuroiookami ( meia youkai lobo negro). Meses depois, ajuda a expulsar os invasores e devolver as terras a quem era por direito, o clã hoshiyakannohanashiro (estrela noturna do castelo das flores ).

O Imperador que dominou as Terras do Poente, caíu na desgraça de sentir-se confiante e desafiou a inudaiyoukai. Ela derrotou o exército e deixou ao princípe, irmão de Aiko, descedente do clã aliado ao clã tenhana no tsukishiro, no passado, de derrotar o senhor das terras e retoma-las por direito, pertencendo novamente ao clã hoshiyakannohanashiro e com ajuda de seu fiel general, Hinotenyamaru. Também avisou o irmão de Aiko, que a imouto dele estava viva e sobre os cuidados de seu filho, Oyakata.

Graças a a ajuda providencial de Yukiko que ajudou o outashi Hoshiyakankiba a reaver as terras dos descendentes, estepediu para que Aiko ficasse escondida, vivendo nas Terras do Oeste, por causa de um promessa de seu avô em dá-la de casamento à um nobre, com isso, a salvaria de um triste destino.

Sem saber de tudo isso, Aiko viveu seus dias, cada um mais feliz com o outro, como um sonho que nunca desejava acordar.

Fim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

O final , da Aiko no inbaya, pode ser lido na fanfic Yukiko - A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro, mais precisamente no capítulo 6 - Inbaya e hanyou, onde Aiko aparece pela primeira vez . No paragráfo do retorno das Terras do Poente, ao meio irmão de Aiko e com ajuda de Yukko, está no capítulo 11- Prometida, da fanfic Inunotaishou - O lendário cão branco do Japão.

Como disse, todas as fanfics pertencentes a saga que estou criando, sendo a primeira parte desta, Yukiko - A última descendente do clã tenhana no tsukishiro e a segunda parte Inunotaishou - O lendário cão branco do Japão, estão conectadas, assim como fanfics pequenas, abordando personagens criados por mim, estão interligadas.

Achei preferivél parar aí, quando ela chega nas Terras do oeste, salva por Oyakata e um breve frase de como as Terras do Poente retornaram ao controle do clã dela. Pois essa fic, era sobre a família da hanyou, mais focado nos pais e aí fugiria demais.

Reesecrevi o trecho do inbaya, o original está na fic Yukiko, no cap. 6, coloquei sobre o ponto de vista da hanyou, no capítulo da fic de Yukiko, está mais para o ponto de vista do inuyoukai e acrescentei trechos, quando demonstrava ela e segui a seqüência de cenas, dando uma leve mudada, que em vez dela carregar roupas, armadura e katana, apenas roupas, acho que ficaria muito pesado para ela carregar e outras sutis.

Fim dessa fanfiction, espero que tenham gostado e desculpem a demora.

Notas:

Clã hoshiyakannohanashiro – Estrela noturna do castelo das flores. - Hoshi ( estrela), yakan ( noturno ), no (do,da), Tsuki(lua), shiro(castelo).

outashi - príncipe herdeiro

Hoshiyakankiba- canino noturno da estrela. hoshi (estrela), yakan (noturno), kiba(canino).

kuroiOokami youkai - youkai lobo negro. kuroi (negro) ookami (lobo)

kuroiOokamihanyou - hanyou loba negra.

Hinotenyamaru - Ciclo da flecha celestial do sol . Hi (sol) noten ( do céu /celestial), ya (flecha), maru ( ciclo).

Yukiko - criança da neve . Yuki(neve), Ko( filho/a /criança)

ERA Yayoi: Um período da era do Japão que vai de 300 AC até 300 DC. O cultivo de arroz e instrumentos de metal são transmitidos do continente. Com a intensificação das atividades agrícolas, e aumento da população, nascem as diferenças sociais, a classe dos ricos e pobres. Pela primeira vez, o Japão é mencionado numa escritura chinesa. Aos poucos, os nativos do arquipélago deixam a vida nômade de caça e pesca, e começam a fixar residência. As primeiras moradias fixas consistiam em covas rasas, cobertas com sapê. Pode-se dizer que foi o primeiro marco da revolução no , o cultivo do arroz foi ganhando terreno,

Os japoneses que viviam no s éculo III: Não usavam chapéus, amarravam uma tira de tecido na testa e cobriam-se com tecidos enrolados ao corpo e amarrados na cintura. As mulheres vestiam roupas feitas com tecido bem largo, com um corte no meio do pano, por onde passavam a cabeça para vesti-las. Plantavam pés de arroz e cânhamo e criavam bichos-da-seda. Quando as pessoas de hierarquia superior passavam pela rua, as de classes inferiores escondiam-se atrás de moitas e, ao dirigirem-lhes a palavra, ajoelhavam-se com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

Respostas:

Lilica - Muito obrigada pelo review XD

Creio que dá sim, vou procurar fazer, essa é minha intenção com essas pequenas fanfics, quis começar com os pais de Aiko, pois queria fazer um drama bem pesado, estava com vontade.

Mas agora me voltarei para os demais personagens originais que criei. Procurarei começar essas fics, quando tiver tempo mais livre, creio que em breve.

Não apareceu seu e-mail pra contato, não aparece nos comentários, acho que tem que ver no meu profile, lá tem meu msn, aí poderia enviar por favor um e-mail para meu msn? Onegai.

Queria conversar com você, ou pelo msn ou aos demais e-mails, menos o do gmail, abro muito pouco.


End file.
